Teacher Teacher
by Cindy Takashi
Summary: HUNHAN - seorang murid yang tertarik dengan gurunya yang sangat sexy
1. Chapter 1

..

..

..

Teacher Teacher

Main Cast : HunHan

Other Cast : sesuai dengan alur cerita

..

..

..

Seorang guru yang bingung akan perasaanya setelah melihat malaikatnya didalam kelas yang diajarinya

..

..

..

Di kelas B48 sekolah Seoul , hanya seorang gadis malas yang tidak fokus dan mau mendengarkan penjelasan dari Shindong Saem karena dirinya tidak menyukai cerita yang diceritakan oleh orang tersebut. Namun tidak ada satu pun yang berani mengikuti keberanian gadis tersebut untuk tidak mendengar penjelasan dari Shindong Saem karena Shindong Saem kalau sedang marah cukup mengerikan untuk disaksikan apalagi dialami.

"Hei Chan..." Luhan menggangu sahabatnya yang sedang fokus mendengar perkataan sang guru

"Shh..." Chanyeol menyuruh sahabatnya untuk diam sedangkan Luhan hanya cemberut saja setelah mendapat respon seperti itu dari sahabat dobinya yang yang yang sangat tinggi

Luhan malas sekali jika sudah guru yang sangat dia benci masuk kedalam kelas untuk mengajar karena semuanya hanya mendengar cerita yang tidak penting. Coba banyangkan pelajaran sejarah dihubungkan dengan keluarga yang ada dichina sana, apa hubungannya coba.

TINGGGG

"Baiklah, minggu depan kita lanjutkan ceritanya" sang guru membereskan bukunya dan keluar dari kelas dengan langkah santainya

"Hah... Akhirnya..." Luhan lega karena guru yang sangat dibencinya sudah keluar dari kelas, hanya satu les yang memakan waktu empat puluh menit saja rasanya sudah seperti satu harian dan membuatnya sangat bosan

"Kau kenapa memanggilku tadi?" Chanyeol membalikkan badannya hingga menatap Luhan yang sedang bersantai

 _BUGH_

"Aww..." Chanyeol mengadu kesakitan ketika kepalanya dipukul tanpa perasaan oleh sahabat rusanya yang sialnya cantik

"Sudah telat" Luhan jengkel karena sahabatnya baru merespon apa yang sudah dikatakannya tadi

"Kau nakal jadi orang" Chanyeol mengelus kepalanya yang habis kena pukulan cinta dari sahabatnya

Luhan ingin membalas perkataan Chanyeol yang memang benar namun sebuah suara menghentikan aktifitasnya untuk mengerjai sahabatnya.

"Pagi anak - anak"

Hanya dengan sebuah suara yang sangat manly membuat semua perhatian menuju sumber suara, semuanya terpana dengan ketampanan seorang pria yang mungkin akan menjadi guru baru mereka.

"Pagi pak" semuanya menjawab dengan senyuman manis karena terpesona dengan ketampanan guru tersebut

Luhan tersenyum nakal karena senang memiliki satu - satu guru tamapan dikelas mereka, berbeda dengan para siswa pria karena cemburu kekasih mereka lebih terpesona dengan guru baru tersebut yang kulitnya sangat putih.

"Baiklah, perkenalkan nama saya Oh Sehun dan kalian bisa memanggil saya Saem Oh" Sehun memperkenalkan dirinya kehadapan semua siswa yang terpesona padanya, Sehun mengetahui dirinya menjadi sorotan namun hal itu sudah biasa baginya

"Saya disini untuk menggantikan Saem Kim karena beliau sedang cuti melahirkan" Sehun menjelaskan kedatangannya kekelas ini sedangkan yang lain paham dengan adanya guru baru yang sangat mempesona

"Baiklah, sekian perkenalan dari saya dan saya ingin mengabsen kalian satu persatu" Sehun mengambil buku absen untuk lebih mengenal siswanya satu persatu

" _Minho_ "

"Hadir Saem"

" _Chanyeol_ "

"Hadir Saem"

" _Mingyu_ "

"Hadir Saem"

" _Joshua_ "

"Hadir Saem"

" _Hyuna_ "

"Hadir Saem"

" _Krystal_ "

"Hadir Saem"

" _Luna_ "

"Hadir Saem"

" _Yoona_ "

"Hadir Saem"

" _Yuri_ "

"Hadir Saem"

" _Luhan_ "

"Hadir Saem"

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai pelajarannya"

Sehun sudah selesai mengabsen semua siswa yang ada didalam kelas B48 dan membuka bukunya untuk melanjutkan materi yang tertinggal dari Saem Kim.

"Saem, saya ingin bertanya"

"Baiklah, silahkan bertanya" Sehun tidak bisa menolak karena statusnya sebagai guru harus bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan umum dari siswa

"Apakah Saem sudah memiliki kekasih?" Hyuna bertanya tanpa tahu malu sedangkan yang lain menyoraki keberanian Hyuna bertanya hal privasi tersebut

"Saya belum memiliki kekasih" Sehun mengatakannya dengan jujur karena sampai saat ini dia belum memiliki kekasih

"Benarkah?" Hyuna tidak percaya karena Sehun Saem sangat tampan namun belum memiliki kekasih hingga saat ini

"Iya, sudah buka buku kalian halaman 148. Silahkan dibaca kemudian jawab soal pada halaman 150 dan dikumpul sekarang juga"

Sehun memberikan perintah mutlak dengan tegas sedangkan yang lain mendesah kecewa karena guru tampan mereka memberikan banyak kali tugas dan harus dikumpul saat ini juga. Semuanya mengerjakan dengan tenang sedangkan Sehun memperhatikan wajah siswanya yang sangat cantik dan tampan, namun dirinya terpesona pada siswa bernama Luhan yang sangat cantik jelita.

"Kau sudah siap?" Sehun bertanya karena sedari tadi Luhan hanya bersantai sambil memeriksa kerjaannya

"Sudah Saem" Luhan memasang tampang polosnya untuk menjebak Sehun Saem kedalam pesonanya

"Sini saya periksa" Sehun mengambil buku Luhan untuk diperiksa sedangkan Luhan memperhatikan Sehun Saem yang sedang fokus membaca bukunya kelihatan sangat sexy ditambah Sehun Saem memakai kemeja putih dengan tubuhnya yang sangat bagus

"Semuanya benar"

Sehun menebak jika Luhan adalah anak terpintar dikelas ini karena cari cara belajar dan menjawab soal semuanya sangat cepat dan sempurna.

"Terima kasih Saem" Luhan senang karena pertama kali dipuji guru dan juga yang memuji adalah mahluk yang sangat tampan seperti Sehun Saem

Sehun berkeliling kelas untuk memeriksa kerjaan siswanya yang tergolong pintar karena masuk ke kelas unggulan.

TINGGGG

"Baiklah, silahkan kumpul semuanya dan berikan pada Luhan. Luhan tolong bantu bawa kemeja saya" Sehun menyuruh Luhan untuk membawakan semua tugas untuk dikumpul karena dirinya cuma lebih mengenal Luhan dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya

"Baik Saem"

Luhan dengan senang hati membantu untuk mengumpulkan tugas sesuai perintah Sehun Saem sekalian untuk modus berdekatan dengan cowok tampan tersebut.

"Ayo"

Sehun mengajak Luhan keruangannya untuk diletakkan diatas meja sedangkan Luhan dengan senang hati mengikuti Sehun Saem dari belakang.

"Letakkan disini saja, terima kasih Lu" Sehun tersenyum tulus pada Luhan sedangkan yang diajak bicara justru terpana melihat senyuman manis milik cowok tampan didepannya

"Hm" Luhan hanya mengangguk untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya

"Saya permisi dulu Saem" Luhan pamit karena jantungnya akan selalu berdebar tiga kali lipat jika berdekatan dengan Sehun Saem yang super tampan dan imut ketika tersenyum

"Hm, sekali lagi terima kasih"

Luhan menghilang dibalik pintu sedangkan Sehun sibuk menyimpan semua perlatan mengajarnya untuk pulang kerumah.

..

..

..

Chanyeol, Joshua dan Luhan bermain kerumah sahabat mereka yang bernama Mingyu untuk mengerjakan tugas dari Daruma Sensei. Daruma Sensei adalah guru tergalak yang ada di Seoul Internasional School dan sialnya mengajar dikelas Luhan cs.

"Lu, menurutmu apakah Sehun Saem sangat tampan sehingga semua wanita mengidolakannya"

Chanyeol bertanya hal tersebut karena sedari tadi disekolah banyak sekali yang menggosipkan tentang Sehun Saem yang sangat tampan padahal mereka juga tidak kalah tampan dari Sehun Saem.

"Sangat tampan" Luhan menjawab dengan jujur karena dirinya juga terpesona dengan Sehun Saem namun masih sekedar rasa fans pada idolanya saja untuk saat ini

"Dibandingkan dengan kami?" Chanyeol masih tidak terima jika Sehun Saem lebih diidolakan daripada mereka karena mereka semua juga tampan

"Masih Sehun Saem jauh lebih tampan. Chanyeol chanyeol, kau terlihat seperti orang bodoh jika cemburu seperti itu"

"Ish..." Chanyeol kesal karena Luhan sahabatnya sama dengan yang lainnya lebih memilih Sehun Saem dibandingkan dengan mereka dan mengatainya bodoh lagi

"Apasih hebatnya dia, lebih tampan kami daripada dia si tembok" Chanyeol sebal pada Luhan sahabatnya karena lebih memilih Sehun Saem daripada dirinya yang jauh lebih tampan sedangkan Luhan hanya geleng – geleng kepala melihat sahabatnya yang kekanakan

"Chanyeol jangan seperti itu, kalau memang Sehun Saem lebih tampan dari kita kau mau bilang apa?" Joshua jengah melihat Chanyeol yang seolah tidak mau disaingin oleh Sehun Saem yang langsung populer hari pertama dikelasnya

"Benar, kalau kau merasa tampan maka tunjukkan pesonamu. Jangan bibir saja melengkuk kebawah seperti minta dipotong" Mingyu menimpali karena cukup unik memiliki teman atau sahabat aneh seperti Chanyeol

Chanyeol semakin mencebikkan bibirnya, karena tidak ada yang membelanya untuk hal ketampanan justru membullynya dan membuatnya semakin banyak diam tidak seperti biasanya.

Mereka mengerjakan tugas Daruma Sensei dengan cepat karena Luhan ingin pulang lebih awal sesuai dengan janjinya pada sahabatnya Baekhyun yang sedang menginap dirumahnya. 

"Aku duluan ya, bye" Luhan pamit pulang duluan karena tugasnya sudah siap dan memberikan bukunya pada yang lain untuk belajar dan beruntungnya tugasnya akan dikumpul minggu depan sehingga mereka masih bisa bertanya kapan – kapan pada Luhan

Luhan berjalan kaki untuk menuju rumahnya yang cukup jauh dari rumah Minggyu namun hal itu sudah bisa untuknya sekalian berolahraga dengan jalan kaki. Merasa haus dan ingin yang segar, Luhan membeli caffe latte dicafe terdekat dan bersyukur karena dirinya masih bisa meminum minuman kesukaannya hari ini.

Selesai membeli caffe latte, Luhan melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk pulang kerumah sambil meminum minuman segar yang dia belli.

Dirinya cukup terkejut karena melihat Sehun Saem yang dia sukai dikota lebih tepatnya sedang berbelanja bulanan dimarket kota dan membuat dirinya baru menyadari bahwa Sehun Saem ternyata keren juga dengan baju kasual dengan celana jeans.

Luhan ragu apakah dirinya ingin memanggil Sehun Saem yang berada tepat didepan matanya dan coffe late miliknya hampir tumpah karena grogi untuk memanggil Saem kesayangannya.

Antara ingin menyapa dan tidak ingin menyapa Sehun Saem membuat Luhan bimbang akan dirinya sendiri. Luhan bertekad karena takdir ada ditangannya sehingga berani menyapa Sehun Saem dan tidak peduli akan respon orang lain akan dirinya serta dirinya dibicarakan oleh banyak banyak bukan masalah untuknya.

"Sehun Saem" Luhan memanggilnya sambil berjalan menuju market yang sama sekali bukan tujuan awalnya

Sehun membalikkan badannya dan cukup terkejut karena menemui Luhan dimarket yang akan dia kunjungi "Luhan"

Sehun cukup malu dipanggil Saem diluar jam pelajaran, tapi untuk menjaga kesopanan dan tata krama, dirinya tidak mempermasalahkan panggilan yang diberikan Luhan padanya.

"Sedang apa Saem?" Luhan bertanya seperti teman lama yang jumpa sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum saja pada Luhan

Luhan terpana karena senyuman Sehun Saem sangat menarik hatinya serta menggoda imannya untuk memiliki Sehun Saem secepatnya.

"Sedang belanja bulanan, kau sedang apa Lu?" Sehun sebenarnya berharap untuk tidak bertemu Luhan diluar sekolah karena Luhan sudah mencuri pandangnya pada pandangan pertama

"Habis kerja kelompok dirumah Minggyu Saem" Luhan menjawab dengan jujur karena dirinya masih berpakaian sekolah dan membawa tasnya

"Baiklah, Saem duluan ya" Sehun masuk kedalam market dan meninggalkan Luhan yang masih diam ditempatnya

" _Menarik._ " Luhan suka karena Sehun Saem sangat perfect untuknya jika menjadi kekasih

..

..

..

Sesampainya dirumah, Luhan menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua karena dirinya ingin privasi yang tenang dari berbagai sumber suara.

"Dari mana saja kau anak nakal" sebuah suara atau lebih tepat amukan langsung diajukan padanya yang berhenti ditempat dan berdoa agar dirinya tidak dihukum seperti biasa

"Eomma, habis kerja kelompok dengan teman – teman" Luhan selalu takut pada Eommanya yang sangat galak seperti singa betina

"Kau yakin?" Heechul bertanya tidak yakin karena Luhan sering ketahuan berbohong padanya dan membuatnya tidak pernah percaya lagi pada putrinya yang sudah berbohong padanya

"Iya Eommaku sayang" Luhan bingung bagaimana cara menyakinkan Eommanya yang sangat – sangat emosional

"Baiklah Eomma percaya, naik kekamar dan ganti bajumu setelah itu makan siang dimeja makan"

Heechul pergi setelah memberikan perintah pada Luhan yang harus mematuhinya atau mendapat hukuman yang tidak enak seperti uang jajan dipotong atau fasilitas internetnya dicabut hanya karena masalah kecil.

Luhan naik ketingkat dua dimana kamarnya berada dengan terburu – buru untuk mengganti baju dan setelahnya dirinya langsung turun untuk makan siang sebelum nyonya besar Heechul yang sialnya Eommanya mengamuk dan meneriakinya disiang bolong.

Terkadang dirinya menyesal kenapa lahir dari Eomma yang sangat galak dan terkadang bersyukur karena semua fasilitas dan permintaannya terkabulkan dalam hitungan detik. Luhan bertanya pada Tuhan dalam doanya ' _dosa apa yang telah kuperbuat dimasa lalu sehingga hidupku seperti ini dimasa ini, benar – benar tidak adil untuknya._.'

Sore harinya Luhan mengajak Baekhyun untuk jalan – jalan dan mengenal beberapa tempat disekitar rumahnya, maklum saja Baekhyun berasal dari Bucheon sehingga tidak terlalu mengetahui lokasi di seoul.

"Kau betah dirumah daritadi?" Luhan bertanya pada Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk memakan es krimnya sambil jalan

"Eoh, tentu saja" Baekhyun menjawab setelah menjilat es krim yang sangat nikmat rasa strawberry

"Hah…"

Luhan menghela nafas karena tidak pernah kepikiran olehnya bahwa akan ada orang yang bertahan tinggal dengan singa betina.

Baekhyun yang melihat sahabatnya Luhan menghela nafas cukup aneh dengan pertanyaan yang baru saja diajukan oleh sahabatnya "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu dan kenapa kau baru saja menghela nafas?"

"Tentu saja, Eommaku sangat galak dan tidak pernah percaya padaku" Luhan menceritakan hal yang selalu membuat masa – masanya menjadi sulit ketika berada dirumah

"Tapi tadi kulihat Eommamu sangat baik padaku" Baekhyun tadi memasuki rumah Luhan dan bertemu dengan Bibi Xi tidak kena marah dan sebagainya justru Bibi Xi sangat baik padanya dan berbanding tiga ratus enam puluh derajat dari yang Luhan katakan barusan

"Mungkin karena kau tamu sehingga dia tidak berani memarahimu" Luhan juga bingung namun itu lahh yang terlintas dipikirannya dan mengatakannya secara gamblang pada Baekhyun

"Ada – ada saja, ayo kita lanjutkan jalan – jalannya" Baekhyun malas membahas yang tidak - tidak dan memilih untuk melanjutkan jalan – jalan mereka yang belum siap

Sisanya mereka lanjutkan dengan jalan – jalan dan beli minuman karena Baekhyun si gendut selalu mengaku kehausan dan membeli minuman yang cukup banyak/

~TBC~

Kembali lagi dengan cerita baru dengan judul Teacher Teacher terinispirasi dari lagu AKB48 – Teacher Teacher

Selamat kepada AKB48 yang sudah merilis Lagu Teacher Teacher pada tanggal 31 Mei 2018


	2. Chapter 2

..

..

..

Teacher Teacher

Main Cast : HunHan

Other Cast : sesuai dengan alur cerita

..

..

..

Seorang guru yang bingung akan perasaanya setelah melihat malaikatnya didalam kelas yang diajarinya

..

..

..

Keesokan harinya Luhan bangun lebih cepat dari biasanya dan bangun tanpa dibangunkan oleh Eommanya setiap pagi seperti mengajak perang dunia ketiga, dan jangan tanya kenapa Luhan bisa seperti itu yang pasti jawabannya akan ada disekolah.

Ya, hari ini les pertama hingga les keempat akan diisi oleh Sehun Saem yang sangat tampan dan membuatnya sangat bersemangat untuk sekolah dan duduk didepan kalau bisa.

Luhan turun dan menuju meja makan setelah siap – siap dengan semua perlatan dan pakaian sekolah yang dia persiapkan dengan baik.

"Tumben sekali kau bangun sendiri?" Heechul menyindir putrinya yang baru saja duduk dimeja makan dan bergabung dengan mereka, biasanya Luhan akan sarapan sendiri karena kelamaan bangun dan siap – siap namun kali ini berbeda

"Eomma ini, bangun cepat salah nanti bangun lambat salah" Luhan kesal karena Eommanya menyindir dirinya secara langsung dan seperti tidak menyukai kehadirannya yang bangun lebih awal

"Bukan Eomma tidak suka, makanya dengar kalau orang lagi bicara. Dasar bodoh" Heechul bingung kenapa Luhan bisa masuk juara tiga besar sedangkan hal seperti ini saja masih bodoh untuk didengar apalagi ditanggapi

"Eomma!" Luhan kesal karena dibilang bodoh oleh Eommanya sendiri, padahal dirinya kan lahir dari hasil sperma Appanya dan ovum Eommanya, tapi kenapa seolah dirinya seperti anak haram yang tidak diharapkan

Luhan pernah bertanya pada Appanya tentang apakah dirinya anak kandung mereka, dan Appanya yang bernama Hangeng menjawab dengan tegas bahwa dirinya adalah anak kandung mereka.

"Chullie, jangan mengejeknya anak bodoh. Dia anak kita juga bodoh – bodoh gitu" Hangeng kasihan dengan putrinya yang pastinya sudah sangat kesal dengan Eommanya dan membelanya, Luhan yang dibela senang karena didunia ini Appanya yang terbaik dari yang terbaik

"Biarin saja, memang dasar bodoh. Walaupun anak sendiri jangan terlalu dimanjakan Hangeng-ya" Heechul mengakui dengan jelas bahwa Luhan adalah putri kandungnya namun dirinya tidak menerima dengan baik dan jelas jika putrinya pintar dan sebagainya karena untuknya Luhan sangat bodoh dan lambat dalam mencerna kata – katanya

Luhan mencibir sikap keras kepala Eommanya yang tidak akan ada habisnya dan berpikir keras bagaimana Appanya bisa jatuh cinta pada wanita seperti Eommanya yang tidak bersahabat. Apakah Appanya dulu disantet atau main pelet sehingga mau dengan Eommanya yang galak.

"Cepat habiskan sarapanmu" teriakan Eommanya membuat Luhan terkejut karena sibuk memikirkan hubungan Appa dan Eommanya dimasa lalu, dan dengan kesal Luhan memakan sarapannya yang sudah tidak nikmat lagi

"Aku selesai, aku pamit dulu Appa Eomma" Luhan langsung mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari rumah secepat mungkin setelah sarapan, dirinya sangat malas lama – lama disamping Eommanya yang bisanya hanya memarahinya terus – menerus

Sesampainya dikelas Luhan langsung tiduran diatas mejanya karena kepalanya jadi pening akibat Eommanya yang sudah kelewatan batas padahal sebelumnya Luhan sangat senang hari ini karena guru kesayangannya akan masuk.

"Hei Lu, kau kenapa?" Chanyeol yang baru saja datang dan terkejut karena menemukan Luhan datang lebih awal namun kelihatan sangat tidak sehat

"Biasa habis dimarahi singa betina, kepalaku jadi pening" Luhan sudah terbiasa curhat dengan Chanyeol, karena Chanyeol salah satu sahabat yang bisa dia percaya untuk bercerita tapoi kalau urusan ketampanan jangan dibahas dengan Chanyeol karena mahluk super tinggi itu akan dengan percaya diri mengatakan dia lebih tampan dari yang lainnya

"Hah... Eommamu sangat menakutkan"

Chanyeol dan yang lainnya tidak mau kerja kelompok atau mengerjakan tugas dirumah Luhan karena mereka pastinya akan menjadi tumbal seperti Luhan yang merupakan anak kandungnya sendiri apalagi mereka yang bukan siapa – siapa.

"Kau benar" Luhan tidak pernah memarahi orang yang menjelek – jelekkan Eommanya karena faktanya seperti itu dan semua apa yang dikatakan orang tentang Eommanya tidak pernah salah dan selalu benar

Waktu berlalu dengan begitu cepat hingga semua siswa sudah memasuki kelas dan tinggal menunggu bel berbunyi dan guru akan masuk kedala kelas.

TINGGGGGG

Luhan yang tadinya tiduran jadi semangat setelah medengar bel pertama bahwa pelajaran pertama akan dimulai, dirinya memulai dengan senyuman manis miliknya.

Chanyeol yang melihat sahabatnya seperti itu langsung mencibirnya "Jangan terlihat terlalu murahan"

"Kau" Luhan tidak suka jika dikatakan murahan dan sebagainya karena prinsipnya dia hanya menampilkan yang terbaik dan sisanya tergantung mangsanya merespon apa

"Pagi anak – anak" Sehun Saem memasuki kelas dengan menyapa anak – anak yang padahal baru saja mereka temui semalam

"Luhan bisa bantu Saem?" Sehun bertanya pada orang yang ditunjuknya, sedangkan Luhan akan dengan senang hati menerimanya dan membantunya dengan ikhlas

"Bisa Saem" Luhan menjawab dengan tegas bahwa dirinya bisa membantu dengan senang hati, Sehun memilihnya karena lebih mengenal Luhan yang semalam juga membantunya bukan karena maksud yang lain

"Tolong ambilkan tugas kalian yang semalam diatas meja Saem, tadi Saem lupa membawanya"

"Baik Saem" Luhan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang kelas setelah tahu tugas yang diberikan Saem tampan padanya

Luhan memasuki ruang guru dan langsung menuju meja Sehun Saem yang semalam dia letakkan tugas mereka. Setelah mengambil tugasnya, Luhan terpana bagaiman seorang cowok bisa serapi ini sedangkan dirinya yang jelas – jelas seorang wanita kalah rapinya dari Sehun Saem. Menurutnya Sehun Saem benar – benar suami idaman yang patut dibanggakan dan harus dimiliki

Setelahnya Luhan kembali kedalam kelas dengan cepat karena tidak ingin melewatkan momentnya bersama Sehun Saem.

"Ini Saem" Luhan memberikan tugas yang baru saja dia ambil pada Sehun Saem yang duduk dikursi guru

"Tolong sekalian bagikan pada orangnya" Sehun menyuruhnya untuk kedua kali, dan hal itu membuat Luhan menganggukkan kepala

Dalam hati Luhan sedikit jengkel dengan Sehun Saem yang bukannya sekali bicara tadi dan membuatnya dua kali kerja " _Untung saja tampan dan aku menyukaimu, kalau tidak sudah habis kusumpahi_..."

Setelah selesai membaginya satu persatu Luhan kembali duduk dikursinya dan menunggu perintah dari Sehun Saem untuk melanjutkan pelajaran mereka yang sempat tertunda.

"Baiklah, coba kalian buat soal dan jawab sendiri sesuai dengan kertas yang tadi dibagi oleh Luhan"

Semuanya terkejut karena selama ini tidak ada guru yang pernah menyuruh mereka untuk membuat soal sendiri serta menjawabnya sendiri juga.

"Kalian tidak usah terkejut, Saem menyuruh kalian melakukannya agar nanti ujian kalian terbiasa" Sehun sangat paham jika semua siswanya terkejut dengan perintahnya sebagai seorang guru, tapi jika terpatok pada buku tidak akan memberikan efek besar pada siswanya

"Baik Saem" semuanya patuh dan tidak ada yang melawan, karena apa yang dikatakan Sehun Saem benar juga. Pada saat ujian semua soal ujian berbeda dari yang mereka pelajari dan membuat mereka harus bepikir keras untuk mencari jawabannya

Lima belas menit telah berlalu dan yang sudah selesai mengumpulkan tugasnya kedepan tepatnya dimeja sang guru yang akan mengoreksinya satu per satu.

"Luhan" Sehun memanggil Luhan karena menurutnya jawaban Luhan ada yang kurang tepat

"Ya Saem" Luhan berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampriri meja guru untuk melihat kenapa dirinya dipanggil

"Darimana dapat rumus seperti ini?" Sehun bertanya karena setahunya tidak ada rumus ini dalam sejarahnya

"Aku mencoba sendiri" Luhan memutar balikkan rumusnya untuk mencari jawaban tersebut seperti yang dikatakan gurunya sebelum Sehun Saem menggantikannya

"Bukan berarti dengan sesuka hati membuat rumus baru" Sehun menasehati Luhan yang mungkin seperti yang baru saja dikatakannya, semua siswa terpatok pada buku dan tidak ada yang bisa belajar sendiri dan jika bertemu guru yang malas mungkin hanya menyuruh untuk memutar balikkan rumus saja

"Rumus yang benar seperti ini" Sehun menjelaskannya dengan sabar sedangkan Luhan membagi fokusnya menjadi dua yang pertama mendengar penjelasan dari Sehun Saem dan yang kedua memandang wajah tampan Sehun Saem dari jarak dekat

"Begitu rumusnya, kau mengerti?" Sehun bertanya setelah selesai menjelaskannya sedangkan Luhan mengangguk karena mendengarkan semuanya dari awal

"Kalau begitu ganti jawabanmu dikertas baru" Sehun menyuruh Luhan untuk mengulanginya dan Luhan dengan senang hati mengulanginya tanpa menggerutu

Sehun melanjutkan pekerjaanya yang lain dan cukup terkejut karena kelas ini banyakkan malas, mereka banyakan membuat soal sama persis dengan contoh dibuku dan hanya mengganti angkanya saja.

Setelah selesai memeriksa Sehun memberikan tugas yang lain pada siswa kelas B48 "Kalian semua hanya copy paste dari soal lama dan mengganti angka saja, lihat Luhan dia bisa membuat soal baru. Tugas kalian adalah membuat sepuluh soal yang berbeda dan dikumpulkan minggu depan jika kalian tidak mengerti kalian bisa bertanya pada Luhan"

Semua mendesah malas karena diberikan tugas yang banyak dan sulit untuk dilaksanakan tapi tidak ada yang berani melawan Sehun Saem karena tatapannya sangat tajam seolah ingin membunuh mereka semua saat ini juga.

"Mengerti?" Sehun bertanya tegas pada siswa yang sudah memasang wajah malasnya, dulu waktu dia sekolah bahkan gurunya lebih kejam daripada dirinya tapi mereka semua bisa karena mereka belajar dan belajar bukan seperti generasi sekarang yang malas

"Mengerti Saem" semua menjawab terpaksa karena nampaknya Sehun Saem sudah marah pada mereka

"Baiklah, pertemuan kita berakhir sampai disini dan akan dilanjutkan minggu depan"

Sehun undur diri dari kelas B48, dan banyak siswa yang menghela nafas karena guru killer yang mereka anggap tampan sudah keluar dari kelas mereka.

Chanyeol menepuk pundak Luhan agar sahabatnya melirik kearahnya sedangkan Luhan yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya yang belum siap menoleh kearah sahabatnya.

"Apa?" Luhan bertanya santai melihat wajah masam Chanyeol

"Kau lihat guru tampanmu itu mengasih tugas tidak pakai hati" Chanyeol mencibir idola sahabatnya yang tidak berperikemanusiaan mengasih tugas

"Apa hubungannya tampan dan hatinya, kalau tampan belum tentu baik dan aku tidak pernah mengatakan dia baik atau buruk. Aku cuma mengatakan dia tampan"

Luhan lama – lama kesal berbicara dengan Chanyeol sibodoh yang menghubungkan tampan dengan baik.

Chanyeol semakin diam karena dirinya juga salah mengajukan pertanyaan dan memilih tidak menggangu Luhan yang sedang bad mood karenanya.

..

..

..

Mulai sore hingga malam Luhan sibuk mengerjakan tugas dari Sehun Saem yang tampan karena membuat sepuluh soal sendiri dengan rumus berbeda itu sangat sulit dan lebih baik memulainya dari sekarang daripada mengerjakannya disaat genting.

CLECK

"Kau belajar?" Heechul membawakan segelas susu dan biscuit pada anaknya namun cukup terkejut menemukan Luhan yang sedang belajar disore harinya

"Tentu saja Eomma" Luhan malas melihat Eommanya seolah tidak senang melihatnya berada didalam rumah, sudah tahu lagi belajar kenapa ditanya dengan nada menyindir dan sebagainya

"Tumben sekali kau rajin belajar" Heechul tidak mau kalah dan tetap menyudutkan putrinya, sudah menjadi kebiasaanya untuk menginterogasi anaknya karena menurutnya tidak ada rasa percaya lagi yang bisa dia beri

"Eomma ini" Luhan benar – benar kesal sekali karena dirinya seolah tidak dipercaya lagi didunia ini dan bukankah Eommanya sudah melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri bahwa dirinya sedang belajar

"Sudah, kau belajar saja dan jangan bicara"

Luhan terdiam karena bicara dengan Eommanya benar – benar membuatnya stress tujuh keliling delapan tanjakan dan Sembilan belokan sehingga membuatnya memilih untuk diam seolah Eommanya tidak didalam kamarnya. Heechul kembali kedapur setelah memberikan cemilan pada putrinya yang sangat nakal, dirinya tegas seperti ini untuk mendidik putrinya yang terlalu nakal untuk ukuran seorang gadis.

BLAM

"Hah…" Luhan bingung bagaimana mengahadapi Eommanya yang seolah membencinya seperti membenci orang yang sudah merebut suaminya atau istilah lain pelakor

Drttt…. Drtt..

"Hallo" Luhan mengangkat telepon dengan malas karena dirinya sangat kesal hari ini setelah berdebat tidak jelas dengan Eommanya

"Hallo Lu" seseorang menjawab sapaan Luhan dari seberang telepon

"Ada apa Jos?"

"Bolehkah kami memintamu untuk datang besok kerumah Mingyu untuk belajar bersama tugas Sehun Saem, itu sangat sulit"

Luhan tidak bisa menolak permintaan Joshua sahabatnya selain Chanyeol karena Joshua adalah temannya yang terbaik diantara yang lain.

"Baiklah"

"Yey" Joshua senang karena Luhan mau membantu mereka, bukan berarti mereka bodoh namun mereka masih belum bisa menandingi kepintaran Luhan yang diatas rata – rata

"Ok, besok ya"

"Bye Lu, Thanks" Joshua menutup telepon dengan semangat karena Luhan akan selalu mau membantu dan mendengarnya dengan baik

Luhan yang tadinya rajin belajar dan mengerjakan tugas Sehun Saemnya jadi malas semenjak kehadiran Eommanya yang tidak diharapkan itu membuatnya jadi tiduran dikasur dengan malas. Dirinya berharap hari ini cepat berganti hingga esok dan esok harinya karena Sehun Saemnya akan masuk minggu depan.

Daripada memikirkan Eommanya yang tidak akan pernah ada habisnya untuk membullynya, Luhan memilih untuk tiduran dan memimpikan Sehun Saem yang akan membawanya kealam mimpi yang indah

..

..

..

Sehun memasuki kamarnya yang dihuni oleh tiga orang, dirinya dan kedua kakaknya Kris dan Jin. Mereka sudah biasa sekamar sehingga tidak ada rahasia pribadi diantara mereka bertiga.

"Bagaimana harimu mengajar, apakah enak?" Kris bertanya karena diantara mereka bertiga hanya Sehun yang memilih untuk menjadi guru sedangkan dirinya dan Jin memilih untuk melanjutkan perusahaan yang diturunkan dari Appa mereka kepada mereka

"Lumayan lahh" Sehun menjawab singkat karena dari awal dirinya sudah menebak bahwa menjadi guru sangat biasa – biasa saja

"Jangan seperti itu, kau terlihat tidak ikhlas menjawabnya" Jin ketawa melihat adiknya yang pasti cukup berat menjadi guru

Sehun mendelik kearah dua Hyungnya yang suka menjahilinya dan bertanya balik pada kedua Hyungnya dengan pertanyaan yang sama "Kalau Kris Hyung dan Jin Hyung, apakah enak menjadi pemimpin perusahaan dimana setiap hari harus terikat dasi dileher serta mengurus tumpukan berkas yang membuat kepala pusing"

"Kau…" Kris kesal karena Sehun membalikkan pertanyaannya, dan selama ini mereka cukup jelas untuk mengatakan bekerja diperusahaan sendiri juga tidak enak

"Tapi setidaknya tidak ada yang berani memecat kami" Jin menjawab santai karena apa yang dikatakannya benar, mereka adalah pemimpin tertinggi diperusahaan sehingga tidak ada yang berani memarahi apalahi memecat mereka

Kris salut dengan adiknya Jin yang lebih sabar menghadapi masalah dengan tenang daripada dirinya yang cepat emosi.

"Yayaya…" Sehun tidak bisa melanjutkan serangannya karena Jin Hyung mulai kambuh sikap arogannya

Jin paling suka mendiamkan lawannya dengan jawaban kramatnya yang tidak bisa membuat lawannya berkutit sama sekali, dan Kris bersyukur karena Jin banyak membantunya dalam mengambil keputusan diperusahaan

~TBC~


	3. Chapter 3

..

..

..

Teacher Teacher

Main Cast : HunHan

Other Cast : sesuai dengan alur cerita

..

..

..

Seorang guru yang bingung akan perasaanya setelah melihat malaikatnya didalam kelas yang diajarinya

..

..

..

Sepulang sekolah Chanyeol mengajak Luhan untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya dan pergi menuju rumah Mingyu sesuai dengan janji yang telah mereka sepakati.

Didalam mobil Luhan sibuk membuka instagramnya dan melihat perkembangan update dari artis favoritnya sedangkan Chanyeol sibuk menyetir mobilnya yang baru saja dibelikan ketika ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh belas dan sebentar lagi mereka akan lulus dari sekolah.

"Lu.." Chanyeol memanggil sahabatnya yang sedang sibuk bermain instagram, bukannya menyelamatkan dirinya dulu

"Hm…" Luhan mengalihkan fokusnya dari handphonenya kearah sahabatnya yang mengajaknya berbicara

"Kau tidak melapor pada Eommamu? Nanti kau kena sambal lagi sama singa betina" Chanyeol memperingatkan Luhan untuk member laporan terbaru pada madam singa betina

Luhan melebarkan matanya karena perkataan Chanyeol benar juga "Kau benar, aku lupa. Terima kasih Chan"

Luhan dengan cepat menelepon Eommanya dan langsung diangkat oleh Eommanya "Hm"

"Hallo Eomma, aku nanti tidak pulang kerumah karena mau kerja kelompok dirumah teman" Luhan melaporkan apa yang akan menjadi kegiatannya sepulang sekolah

"JANGAN LAMA – LAMA, EOMMA TIDAK MAU KAU KELAMAAN DIRUMAH ORANG DAN MENYUSAHKAN ORANG LAIN"

Luhan langsung menjauhkan handphone dari telinganya karena suara Eommanya sangat keras dan bisa memekakkan telinganya, bahkan Chanyeol dan yang lain geleng – geleng kepala melihatnya dan itu sungguh membuatnya menjadi malu dianatara teman – temannya.

"Iya Eomma" Luhan menjawab pasrah, sudah buat malu mau bilang apa lagi didepan teman – temannya

"Baik" Eomma Luhan langsung mematikan sambungannya duluan

"Hah…" Luhan bingung ingin menjelaskannya pada teman – temannya yang pasti syok pertama kali mendengarnya kecuali Chanyeol

"Dilapor salah juga" Chanyeol bingung jika memiliki Eomma seperti Heechul Eomma, bisa – bisa rambutnya rontok setiap hari jika diperlakukan seperti itu

"Makanya" Luhan juga bingung menghadapi Eommanya yang sungguh unik dan aneh untuk dihadapi

"Itu Eomma kandungmu Lu?" Joshua bertanya segan karena rasanya tidak ada orang tua yang akan seperti itu pada anaknya

"Hm" Luhan menjawab malas karena semuanya akan tidak menyangka jika hidupnya sangat rumit karena memiliki orang tua yang super aneh

"Kukira Eomma tirimu, habisnya tidak ada baik sedikitpun padamu" Joshua cukup terkejut dan menyampaikan maksudnya dalam menanyakan hal ini

"Hah... aku juga bingung kenapa lahir dari singa betina seperti dia" Luhan juga bingung dengan dirinya sendiri apalagi teman – temannya yang baru mendengarnya hari ini

"Hei tidak boleh begitu Lu, walaupun dia mirip atau sejenis singa betina tapi dia adalah orang yang sudah melahirkanmu" Joshua memperingatkan Luhan agar tetap sopan pada Eomma sendiri baik dan seburuk apapun dia

"Kau sih enak Jos, Eommamu baik lalu coba kalau kita tukaran"

Apa yang dikatakan Joshua memang benar bahwa kita tidak boleh menghina orang yang sudah melahirkan kita tapi coba posisinya ditukar dan mungkin banyak yang akan berpendapat sama dengannya.

"Jangan, aku tidak mau diteriaki setiap hari"

Joshua kapok mendengarnya untuk pertama kali dan terakhir kali apalagi setiap harinya diteriaki seperti itu.

"Hahaha... Makanya Jos lihat situasi juga" Luhan ketawa ngakak karena tidak ada satu orang pun sahabatnya yang ingin memiliki Eomma seperti singa betina yang lepas dari kandang

"Lu, coba kau tanya nanti pada Eommamu. Apa salahmu sehingga diperlakukan tidak sepeeti anak sendiri" Mingyu ikutan bercerita dengan yang lainnya, namun dirinya cukup bingung untuk memberikan solusi

"Aduh.. Mingyu... Mingyu... sudah syukur tidak dijeritin setiap detik, malah mencari masalah dengannya lagi dengan bertanya seperti itu"

Luhan ngakak melihat Mingyu yang memberikan solusi seperti itu karena yang ada Eommanya akan semakin menjeritinnya setiap detik layaknya maling.

Mingyu garuk – garuk kepala karena apa yang dikatakan Luhan benar juga dan bingung ingin memberikan solusi lain untuk sahabatnya yang malang.

"Chanyeol kau kan dekat dengan keluarga Luhan, coba saja kau bertanya pada Eommanya" Mingyu memberikan solusi lain yang mungkin akan ditolak mentah – mentah langsung dari sahabat yodanya

"Tidak mau, yang ada telinga besarku akan tuli duluan dibuat Eommanya Luhan"

"Hahaha..." semuanya mengetawai jawaban Chanyeol yang terlalu polos untuk dikatakan, Luhan tidak pernah memarahi orang yang mengatai Eommanya seperti apa dan bagaimana karena faktanya seperti itu

"Jangan ketawa bodoh" Chanyeol tidak terima diketawai karena jelas – jelas jawaban yang dia berikan benar sekali, dan coba saja yang lain untuk bertanya pada Eommanya Luhan yang sebelas dua belas dengan singa betina mungkin mereka akan lari duluan hanya dengan melihat gaya Eomma Luhan

Setelah sampai dirumah Mingyu, mereka semua langsung belajar dengan Luhan sebagai guru kali ini karena Luhan sudah diajari Sehun Saem terlebih dahulu daripada mereka. Luhan menerangkan secara pelan – pelan agar semuanya mengerti dan tidak mengulangi untuk kedua atau ketiga kalinya.

"Seperti itu caranya dan semua rumusnya sudah kutulis dipapan tulis, apakah kalian sudah mengerti?" Luhan bertanya setelah menjelaskan semua yang dia ketahui dan rumus – rumus yang dia tulis dipapan tulis milik Mingyu untuk belajar bersama

"Hm, seperti itu" Joshua sudah mengerti dengan rumus yang diajari Luhan dan rasanya sangat mudah tidak seperti yang mereka bayangkan sebelumnya

"Kau sudah mengerti Jos?" Mingyu bertanya karena dirinya masih sedikit bingung dirumus terakhir, hanya itu saja yang membuatnya kebingungan

"Tentu saja, ternyata Sehun Saem memberikan rumus yang cepat untuk diingat"

Joshua yang awalnya mengira Sehun Saem adalah guru yang terkiler dan suka membuat siswanya pusing akan tugas yang dia berikan ternyata salah semua dalam benaknya.

"Kau benar Jos, dia termasuk guru yang baik dengan memberikan rumus yang cepat diingat dan mudah dikerjakan" Luhan setuju dengan pemikiran Joshua akan tentang Sehun Saem

"Lu... Aku masih tidak mengerti" Chanyeol merengek karena dirinya masih tidak paham beberapa rumus yang tadi dijelaskan oleh sahabatnya

"Mingyu kau sudah mengerti?" Luhan bertanya agar dirinya mengulangi dari awal

"Sudah, tinggal rumus nomor sepuluh saja yang tidak kumengerti dan akan minta pada Joshua untuk mengajariku" Mingyu segan meminta Luhan untuk mengajarinya

"Baiklah, biar aku ajari si idiot ini" Luhan senang karena setidaknya Mingyu tidak sebodoh Chanyeol dan lebih bersyukur karena Joshua akan membantu dirinya

"YAK!" Chanyeol tidak terima dikatakan idiot karena hanya tiga rumus saja yang tidak dia pahami, bukan semua dari yang diajarkan oleh sahabatnya

"Jangan berteriak" Luhan kesal karena Chanyeol berteriak tepat disamping telinganya dan membuatnya kesal

Sekesal apapun Luhan pada sahabatnya, dirinya akan tetap mengajari mereka dengan baik dan benar. Membutuhkan sepuluh menit untuk mengajari Chanyeol tiga rumus terakhir yang tidak dimengertinya.

"Sudah mengerti Chanyeol?" Luhan bertanya setelah menjelaskannya dengan pelan – pelan, jika Chanyeol masih belum mengerti juga mungkin tangannya akan memberikan satu cubitan manis pada lengan sahabat tingginya

"Mengerti Lu" Chanyeol sudah mengerti dengan rumus terakhir dan merasa semuanya mudah dan tidak ada yang rumit

"Bagus, kalau begitu kalian buat soal sendiri saja" Luhan mengerjakan tugasnya sedangkan yang lain ikutan untuk mengerjakan tugas mereka masing – masing yang akan dikumpul minggu depan atau lebih tepatnya tiga hari lagi mulai sekarang

..

..

..

Waktu berlalu dengan begitu cepat dan tidak terasa hari ini tepatnya pagi ini dosen killer masuk kedalam kelas B48, beberapa siswa mengatakan bahwa guru yang sangat tampan yang sering dipanggil Sehun Saem sangat killer walaupun tampan.

"Pagi anak – anak" Sehun memasuki kelasnya dengan terburu – buru dan berkeringat namun itu membuatnya semakin sexy dimata Luhan yang sudah terjatuh hati pada Sehun Saem

"Pagi pak" semua menjawab dengan biasa karena mereka sudah tidak ada yang terpesona dengan guru killer itu walaupun nyatanya sangat tampan

"Baik, silahkan kumpulkan tugasnya kedepan" Sehun memberikan perintah sambil menyibak keringatnya dengan telapak tangannya

Semuanya mengumpulkan tugas yang diberikan kemarin kedepan dengan teratur karena tidak ingin Sehun Saem marah hanya karena masalah kecil.

"Baik, kalian sudah mengerjakan dengan baik tugas kalian. Tapi saya tidak percaya jika kalian yang mengerjakan, jadi saya minta satu persatu maju kedepan untuk mengerjakan satu soal saja dan kalian bisa membawa buku catatan kalian. Untuk ronde pertama yang maju adalah Luhan, Mingyu, Chanyeol, dan Joshua"

Keempat siswa yang dipanggil maju kedepan dengan santai karena mereka sudah belajar dengan baik sebelum – sebelumnya sehingga tidak ada yang sulit karena rumusnya sudah dipahami dengan baik.

Setelah selesai mengerjakan didepan, mereka kembali kebangku masing – masing dan Sehun mulai memeriksa pekerjaan mereka yang baru saja dikerjakan.

"Kalian semua benar, kalian belajar dengan Luhan?" Sehun bertanya karena ketiganya benar selain Luhan yang sudah dia ajarin sendiri

"Iya Saem" Joshua, Mingyu, dan Chanyeol menjawab kompak dan yang paling bersyukur adalah Chanyeol karena Luhan sudah mengajarinya hingga mengerti kalau tidak sudah tamat riwayatnya kali ini

Sehun tidak menyangka jika Luhan adalah orang yang pintar dan baik, cukup beruntung memiliki siswa seperti itu yang bisa membantunya untuk mengajari yang lain.

"Baik ronde selanjutnya Minho, Yonna, dan Krsytal" Sehun memanggil peserta untuk ronde kedua maju kedepan dan mereka yang dipanggil maju sambil berdoa agar tidak salah dalam mengerjakan soalnya

Setelah ronde kedua dilanjut dengan ronde ketiga dan semuanya memberikan hasl yang memuaskan menurut Sehun, dia ingin siswanya bisa memahami rumus tanpa baca dari buku paket yang tidak lengkap apalagi mereka akan mengikuti ujian nasional.

"Kalian semua bagus, lain kali saya akan memberikan tugas seperti itu dan maju kedepan. Saya tidak mau melihat usaha kalian dari kertas yang kumpulkan ini, karena kalian bisa saja menyontek punya kawan kalian"

"Baiklah, silahkan buku paket kalian halaman 161 dan coba kerjakan soal disana, soalnya sangat mirip dengan yang kalian kerjakan hanya saja ada jebakan jika kalian teliti mengerjakannya. Saya beri waktu sepuluh menit untuk mengerjakannya" Sehun menyuruh siswanya untuk belajar dan belajar dengan sendiri, bukan dirinya tidak mau mengajari. Dirinya pernah mengajar dan menerangkan dari depan yang ada semua siswanya sibuk mengagumi ketampanannya saja bukannya fokus pada yang dia ajarkan 

Luhan dan yang lainnya mengerjakan soal sesuai dengan perintah Sehun Saem, terkadang mereka bingung Sehun Saem itu guru atau guru pengganti yang dengan seenak hati menyuruh mereka.

Sudah terlewati lima menit dan hanya Luhan yang mampu mengerjakannya dengan baik sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa setengah siap saja.

"Ada yang sudah siap?" Sehun bertanya karena sedari tadi dirinya melihat dan menyaksikan bagaimana wajah stres siswanya dalam menjawab soal yang sama sekali belum dia terangkan

"Saya Saem, tapi saya kurang yakin jika jawaban saya benar" Luhan menunjuk tangannya menadakan bahwa dirinya sudah siap namun masih belum pasti apabila jawabannya benar

"Bawa sini, biar saem periksa" Sehun tidak mempermasalahkannya selagi siswanya mau belajar dan bekerja keras, jangan seperti yang sebelumnya dimana kelas ini banyakan copy paste dari yang sudah ada

Luhan membawanya dengan hati – hati karena takut kena amukan dari guru tampannya sedangkan Sehun yang sudah menerima buku Luhan langsung memeriksanya dan menemukan sedikit kejanggalan.

"Lu, seharusnya rumusnya menjadi ini dan salahmu disini saja" Sehun menunjuk letak kesalahannya dan Luhan mendengarkan dengan baik dimana kesalahannya

"Iya Saem" Luhan terpukau bagaimana Sehun Saem bisa memeriksa pekerjaannya dengan teliti karena dirinya saja tidak pernah mengecek ulang setelah mengerjakannya

"Kamu perbaiki, dan yang lain biar Saem ajarkan" Sehun mengambil spidolnya untuk menerangkan rumus yang tadi

"Semuanya lihat kemari, biar Saem jelaskan untuk kali ini" Sehun meminta perhatian dari seluruh siswa dan yang pastinya semuanya akan melihatnya terutama yang wanita

Setelah selesai menjelaskan mereka semua merasa apa yang diajarkan Sehun Saem sangat gampang namun kenapa waktu mencobanya sendiri sangat susah.

"Sudah mengerti?" Sehun bertanya karena dirinya sudah menjelaskan sebanyak dua kali agar semuanya mengerti dan tidak ada yang sampai ketinggalan sedikitpun

"Kami mengerti Saem, kenapa Saem tidak mau menjelaskan dari awal kalau Saem duluan jelaskan seperti ini yang pasti kami bisa menjawab soal ini Saem" Hyuna memberikan usulannya yang dari kemarin sangat ingin diajukannya namun belum ada kesempatan yang tepat

"Jawabannya mudah, banyakan dari kalian tidak terlalu fokus mendengar Saem dan lebih memilih memandang Saem. Bukan Saem ingin sombong, tapi Saem sudah pernah kena tegur sama kepala sekolah akan hal itu sehingga Saem ingin kalian belajar sendiri karena jika diajari juga kalian tidak akan mendengarkan dengan baik"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, semuanya menjadi diam karena kerjaan mereka diketahui oleh Sehun Saem yang sangat teliti dalam memberikan analisanya.

Sehun melirik arlojinya yang bertengger manis ditangan kirinya dan merasa sudah cukup untuk hari ini mengajarnya.

"Baiklah, cukup untuk hari ini dan akan kita lanjutkan minggu depan. Dipelajari yang sudah Saem beri biar besok kita masuk kesoal lain"

Setiap perpisahan Sehun Saem selalu memberikan tugas yang tidak pernah habisnya jika diberikan.

"Mengerti Saem" semua menjawab dengan malas karena lagi – lagi tugas yang diberikan pada mereka

Luhan semangat karena Sehun Saem kelihatannya sayang padanya, buktinya suaranya tadi waktu menjelaskan padanya tidak dingin seperti yang dia berikan pada sekelas.

"Lu..." Chanyeol memanggil Luhan yang masih sibuk memikirkan Sehunnya sangat sempurna dan sebagainya

"Luhan" Chanyeol memanggilnya lagi lengkap dengan namanya serta suaranya agar keras dari yang sebelumnya karena sahabatnya tidak mendengarnya

Luhan terkejut karena suara Chanyeol sangat berat dan kuat lagi "Apa?" dirinya bertanya sewot sambil mendelik pada orang yang baru saja memanggilnya dengan tidak sopan 

"Besok kalau aku tidak mengerti tolong ajari ya?" Chanyeol meminta bantuan Luhan karena dirinya sangat tidak ingin bermasalah dengan Sehun Saem yang sangat dingin dan tegas

"Tergantung" Luhan menjawab asal hanya untuk menakuti Chanyeol yang sedang ketakutan

"Tergantung apa?" Chanyeol bertanya polos sedangkan Luhan gemas dengan kepolosan Chanyeol namun tidak memperlihatkannya pada sahabat tiangnya

"Tergantung moodku" Luhan menjawab sambil menyimpan bukunya kedalam tas dan mengambil buku lain untuk pelajaran selanjutnya

"YAK!" Chanyeol kesal dengan sahabatnya yang terkadang bicara tidak pakai otak dulu untuk disaring

~TBC~


	4. Chapter 4

..

..

..

Teacher Teacher

Main Cast : HunHan

Other Cast : sesuai dengan alur cerita

..

..

..

Seorang guru yang bingung akan perasaanya setelah melihat malaikatnya didalam kelas yang diajarinya

..

..

..

Sehun merasa bosan didalam rumah karena pikirannya akan selalu kepikiran dengan siswa yang sudah mencuri hatinya tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu, dan memilih berkeliling disekitar taman untuk membuang pikiran tidak sehatnya. Seandainya pun dirinya jatuh cinta dengan Luhan namun rasanya mustahil untuk diresmikan karena dirinya seorang guru dan Luhan adalah muridnya. Sangat tabu jika seorang guru mencintai muridnya atau sebaliknya.

Saat berjalan – jalan disekitar taman, dirinya cukup menikmati suasana yang menyejukkan hatinya yang sedang bingung untuk diarahkan, namun kenikmatannya tergangung oleh sebuah suara yang tidak diharapkannya.

"Hai Saem"

Sehun mengela nafas kenapa hidupnya selalu bertemu dengan Luhan dimanapun dirinya berada, dan dengan berat hati Sehun membalikkan badannya hingga menemukan Luhan yang masih menggunakan seragam sekolah seperti kemarin dia jumpa dimarket.

"Hai Lu" Sehun menyapa muridnya yang juga tersenyum padanya, kenapa rasanya senyum Luhan sangat manis untuk dilihat namun dengan cepat ditepisnya pikirannya yang tidak – tidak karena dirinya masih ingat jika Luhan adalah muridnya

"Saem duluan dulu ya Lu" Sehun pergi dengan terburu – buru dan tidak ingin lama – lama berdekatan dengan Luhan yang sudah mencuri hatinya tanpa minta izin

Luhan melihat kepergian Sehun Saem dengan pandangan aneh, rasanya Sehun Saem seperti melarikan diri serta membuat jarak darinya namun Luhan tidak ambil pusing.

" _Kupastikan kau akan menjadi milikku_." Luhan memiliki tekad seperti itu kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah yang sudah hampir dekat

Setelah tidak melihat Luhan lagi, Sehun membeli minuman segar dimarket terdekat karena otaknya perlu yang fresh setelah bertemu dengan Luhan yang membuat otaknya jadi kusut seperti benang.

"Hah..." Sehun sangat bingung untuk menghadapi Luhan yang mungkin akan selalu menggangu kehidupannya

Dan jalan terakhir Sehun memilih untuk pulang kerumahnya dan beristirahat yang banyak untuk membuang pemikirannya yang tidak – tidak.

CLECK

"Kau darimana?" Kris bertanya ketika adik bungsunya membuka pintu, karena tidak biasanya adiknya itu keluar dari rumah kecuali belanja bulanan

"Habis cari angin segar" Sehun menjawab sekilas karena malas bicara dengan Hyungnya yang bisa membuatnya bertambah stres lagi

"Tidak Sehun sekali" Kris tidak percaya dengan adiknya yang habis mencari angin segar

"Jangan cerewet" Sehun paling malas melihat Hyungnya jika sudah kambuh cerewetnya

Jin yang sekedar lewat melihat pertengkaran kecil Sehun dan Kris Hyung sehingga membuat dirinya lebih baik turun tangan agar tidak ada perdebatan.

"Kau kelihatan sangat frustasi" Jin mengatakannya setelah melihat kondisi Sehun yang beda dari biasanya

"Kau benar Hyung" bagaimana pun Sehun menyembunyikannya, semuanya akan nampak pada Jin Hyung yang lebih dewasa daripada Kris Hyung

"Coba ceritakan pada Hyung, mungkin bisa Hyung bantu" Jin kasihan juga melihat adiknya seperti itu, karena selama ini diantara mereka Sehun lahh yang paling dewasa dalam menanggapi masalah namun berbeda untuk kali ini

"Tapi Hyung janji tidak marah dan sebagainya" Sehun meminta persetujuan dulu karena bisa – bisa dirinya dipukul dengan sendok kuali oleh Hyungnya yang sedang marah padanya

"Iya" Jin yakin ini adalah masalah berat sehingga Sehun meminta izin padanya agar tidak marah ketika dirinya bercerita

"Aku.. Aku menyukai muridku Hyung"

Kris dan Jin menjatuhkan rahangnya karena perkataan Sehun yang bagaikan petir disiang bolong seperti saat ini.

Kris mengorek kupingnya untuk memastikan "Tadi dia bilang apa Jin?"

"Aku juga kurang mendengarnya" Jin juga tidak mendengar dengan baik apa yang dikatakan adiknya sehingga membuatnya menjadi gelisah seperti ini

"Hah..." Sehun kesal karena dirinya sudah bersusah payah mengatakannya namun tidak ada yang mendengarnya "Aku bilang, aku menyukai salah satu muridku"

"YAK!" Kris dan Jin yang mendengarnya dengan jelas langsung berteriak kesal pada Sehun yang terkejut akan teriakan tersebut

"Sudah kubilang jangan marah" Sehun mencoba untuk melindungi dirinya dari amukan kedua Hyungnya yang sangat seram jika marah

"Kau tahu kalau seorang guru tidak boleh mencintai muridnya" Jin memberitahu adiknya akan kebenaran

"Tapi aku menyukainya tanpa kusadari" Sehun tidak bisa berbohong, hatinya yang menentukan bukan dirinya

"Kalian bisa, tapi jangan memperlihatkannya disekolah itu saja" Kris merasa adiknya bisa menghilangkan rasa gundahnya akan perasaannya sendiri

"Kau yakin Hyung?" Jin bertanya pada Kris yang dengan santainya memperbolehkan adik mereka menyukai siswanya sendiri

"Sangat yakin, lagipula sudah banyak guru dan siswa berpacaran" Kris mengangguk pasti dan tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut

"Tergantung hatimu Sehun, kau menyukainya atau tidak" Jin beranjak dari depan pintu dan menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum sesuai dengan tujuan awalnya yang tertunda

Sehun terdiam setelah kedua Hyungnya memberikan izin padanya dan sekarang tergantung pada dirinya apakah memang menyukai Luhan atau hanya sekedar kagum dan nafsu.

"Beristirahat lahh, tenangkan pikiranmu sebelum mengambil keputusan yang cukup berat" Kris juga meninggalkan Sehun yang masih bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri

Sehun memasuki kamarnya dengan malas dan setelahnya merebahkan badannya utnuk beristirahat sesuai dengan perkataan Hyungnya untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang sedang kacau karena Luhan.

..

..

..

Sudah lebih dari sebulan Sehun mengajar dikelas B48 dan banyakan siswa sudah senang akan kehadirannya dan mulai terbiasa dengan cara mengajar Sehun Saem yang ingin muridnya mampu membuat soal sendiri dan tidak berfokus pada buku saja.

Dan selama itu juga Sehun Saem selalu bersikap dingin pada Luhan yang selalu menjadi pemenang dalam setiap soal yang dia berikan.

"Kau kenapa?" Chanyeol bertanya karena melihat Luhan seperti kehilangan setengah jiwanya

"Tidak apa, hanya malas saja" Luhan tidak mungkin mengatakan hal yang membuatnya jadi uring – uringan seperti ini

Setelah pulang sekolah, Luhan langsung masuk kedalam kantor Sehun Saem untuk mengantar tugasnya yang sedari tadi salah semua.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk" Sehun yang belum pulang menyahut dari dalam ruangan, untung saja perguru ruangannya satu sehingga siswanya tidak malu jika dirinya memarahinya

"Maaf Saem ini tugas saya yang salah tadi" semenjak kejadian itu, Luhan tidak bisa fokus dan selalu membuat salah semua tugas yang diberikan Sehun Saem padanya

"Hm, letakkan saja disitu" Sehun berujar dingin karena dirinya masih belum bisa menentukan arah hatinya dengan baik

Luhan merasa sedih karena Sehun Saem selalu dingin padanya akhir – akhir ini dan tanpa sadar menitikkan air mata.

"Hiks..." Luhan menghapus air matanya yang jatuh begitu saja sedangkan Sehun yang tadinya bersikap dingin jadi khawatir dengan Luhan yang tiba – tiba menangis

"Kau kenapa?" Sehun bertanya khawatir pada Luhan namun yang ditanya tidak mendengar dengan baik

"Hiks... Saem kenapa? Selalu bersikap dingin padaku. Apa aku buat salah pada Saem? Hiks..." Luhan bertanya pada Sehun yang bingung harus menjawab apa

"..."

"Saem Saranghae" Luhan menyatakan cintanya walaupun tidak harus terbalaskan, yang penting dirinya sudah mengungkapkannya dan hendak keluar dari ruangan Sehun Saem setelah menyatakan cintanya

"Luhan..." Sehun memanggil Luhan dengan spontan karena terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan muridnya itu

"Iya Saem" Luhan menjawab dengan patuh dan berdoa agar dirinya tidak dibenci oleh Sehun Saem, namun kepalanya masih saja menunduk karena tidak berani menatap kedua sorotan tajam milik Sehun Saem

Sehun mengambil nafas kemudian ingin menanyakan dengan jelas akan hal ini "Apa benar kau menyukaiku?"

Luhan mengangguk layaknya anak anjing yang patuh akan perintah majikannya "Iya Saem"

Sehun menghela nafas karena perasaannya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan "Saem juga mencintaimu" Bersamaan dengan perkataan Sehun, Luhan langsung mengangkat kepalanya karena cukup terkejut dengan pengakuan Sehun Saem

"Benarkah Saem?" Luhan bertanya untuk memastikan bahwa pendengarannya tidak bermasalah ketika mendengar perkataan atau pengakuan dari Sehun Saem

"Hm" Sehun membenarkannya karena dirinya tidak bisa berbohong lebih jauh lagi akan perasaannya sendiri

"Kalau begitu kenapa Saem jadi dingin padaku?" Luhan kesal karena jika mereka saling suka kenapa harus seolah menjaga jarak diantara mereka

"Saem rasa seorang guru tidak boleh mencintai siswanya sendiri" itu lahh penyebab Sehun menjadi bingung akan perasaannya sendiri

"Tidak masalah Saem selama Saem masih lebih muda dari ayahku dan terlihat begitu sexy. Lagian banyak siswa dan gurunya berpacaran, jadi tidak masalah besar Saem"

Luhan menjawab semua permasalahan yang dialami kekasihnya jika Sehun Saem mengatakan baiklah atau sejenisnya dan hal itu membuat Luhan dag dig dug menunggu jawaban dari Sehun Saem.

"Kau yakin? Apa kau tidak malu berpacaran dengan seorang guru?" Sehun takut kekasihnya yang malu akan dirinya dan statusnya yang hanya seorang guru

"Aku tidak akan malu, Saem itu sempurna sangat tampan, sangat tinggi, dan sexy. Jadi apa yang membuatku malu jika berpacaran dengan Saem?" Luhan menjawab untuk kedua kalinya permasalah Sehun Saem yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu rumit hanya perlu didiskusikan

"Baiklah, sekarang saya ingin bertanya pada kamu Lu. Apakah kamu mau menjadi kekasih saya?" Sehun bertanya sekaligus melamar Luhan dengan cara biasa dan tidaka da romantis sama sekali

Luhan senang bukan main ketika guru yang disukainya menembaknya walupun tidak terlalu romantis karena tidak ada bunga dan cincin yang akan diberikan padanya, namun menjadi kekasihnya saja sudah cukup membuatnya senang.

"Aku mau Saem" Luhan menjawab cepat akan pertanyaan sekaligus lamaran yang diajukan oleh Sehun Saem

Sehun merentangkan kedua tangannya dan Luhan yang mengerti akan hal itu langsung masuk kedalam pelukan hangat Sehun Saem yang pertama kali dia coba.

"Terima kasih Lu" Sehun sangat bersyukur karena Luhan menerima segalanya dari kekurangannya

"Hm, aku juga berterima kasih pada Saem yang juga sudah mencintaiku" tidak ada hari yang lebih baik dari hari ini karena dirinya sangat senang karena cintanya terbalaskan

"Sudah, ayo pulang" Sehun mengajak kekasihnya untuk pulang sambil bergandeng tangan menuju parkiran dimana mobilnya diparkir

"Lu, kau mau diantar kemana?" Sehun bertanya sambil mengemudikan mobilnya untuk keluar dari kawasan sekolah

Luhan berpikir ingin kemana dihari pertamanya menjadi kekasiH Sehun Saem dan menemukan jawaban yang tepat "Aku ingin Saem bawa aku kesuatu tempat dimana kita bisa melakukannya"

Sehun bukan tidak mengerti dengan maksud Luhan karena dirinya sudah tahu betul akan arti dari kata – kata Luhan "Sudah nakal ya"

Luhan tersenyum saja ketika kekasihnya mengatainya seperti itu "Aku sudah lama ingin akan hal ini, bersetubuh dengan guruku sendiri"

"Baiklah" Sehun memberikan izin lagian dia akan bermain aman dengan muridnya sekaligus kekasihnya yang sangat nakal ini

"Yey" Luhan senang bukan main ketika sang guru idamannya mengiyakan ajakannya bercinta

"Tapi Saem akan pakai kondom" Sehun tidak ingin kekasihnya hamil karena permainan ini sehingga memilih untuk memakai kondom agar tidak bermasalah

"Yah, tidak seru Saem. Luhan ingin menikmati sperma Saem" Luhan cemberut karena tidak bisa merasakan sperma Sehun Saem yang mungkin akan sangat nikmat, orangnya saja menggoda imannya apalagi barang pusakanya yang pastinya akan memuaskannya

"Jangan panggil Saem diluar jam sekolah, tidak keren sama sekali jika kita masih memakai status guru dan murid"

"Baiklah Oppa" Luhan merasa panggilan itu sangat tepat untuk kekasih tampannya

"Lu, kau ingin memblowjow penis Oppa atau Oppa akan memasuki lubangmu tapi menggunakan kondom?" Sehun memberi pilihan karena ini juga berat untuknya

Luhan berpikir keras untuk menjawabnya karena ingin juga jawaban yang sulit untuk ditentukan "Bagaimana kalau kedua – duanya Oppa"

"Tidak, kita akan kelelahan" Sehun tidak bisa memberikan kedua – duanya karena Luhan pasti akan dicari oleh keluarganya

Luhan cemberut karena kekasihnya tidak memberikannya lebih sesuai dengan harapannya, Sehun tersenyum saja melihat kekasihnya seperti anak kecil kalau merajuk.

"Jangan cemberut begitu, pilih satu dulu hari ini dan besok libur jadi kita akan melakukan satu lagi" Sehun memberitahu jadwal yang tiba – tiba terlintas dipikirannya

"Baiklah, hari ini hanya blowjow saja Saem" Luhan memilih hal itu karena sangat sangat ingin mencoba penis kekasihnya yang mungkin saja sangat panjang dan menggodanya

"Oke" Sehun menjalankan mobilnya menuju apartement yang biasa dia gunkan jika sedang berkelahi dengan kedua Hyungnya

Selama diperjalanan Sehun dan Luhan menghabiskan waktu dengan bercerita dan terkadang bernyanyi mengikuti lagu yang diputar diradio.

"Oppa ingin dengar lagu ciptaanku sendiri" Luhan mengusulkannya sekaligus mengerjai kekasih tampannya

"Boleh"

Luhan menyambungkan kabel usb dari handphone ke radio mobil dan memutar lagu ciptaannya sendiri.

" _Ah~!_ _  
_ _Ah~!_ _  
_ _Ah~!_ _  
_ _Ah~!"_ __

 _"Nande shibuya wa yoru ni naru no ga konna ni hayai no?_ _  
_ _Chotto atta dake futari futsuu ni gakkou kaeri_ _  
_ _Atto iu ma ni mongen chikaku no geesen_ _  
_ _Datte koi no hajime wa iroiro aru kara"_

" _Kenapa Senayan rasanya cepat sekali menjadi malamnya_ _  
_ _Bertemu sebentar berdua, seperti biasa sepulang sekolah_ _  
_ _Begitu cepatnya game center pada malam hari_ _  
_ _Karena awal tumbuhnya cinta macam-macam penyebabnya"_ __

 _"Anata wa "kaerou yo" tte_ _  
_ _Ii hito butte iu kedo_ _  
_ _Honne wa chigau deshou?_ _  
_ _Nee dou suru no?"_

" _Meskipun kau bilang ayo pulang_ _  
_ _Berlagak seperti orang baik_ _  
_ _Sebenarnya maumu berbeda_ _  
_ _Mau bagaimanakah?_ _"_

 _"Seifuku ga jama wo suru_ _  
_ _Motto jiyuu ni ai saretai no_ _  
_ _Dokoka e tsurete itte_ _  
_ _Shiranai sekai no mukou_ _  
_ _Seifuku ga jama wo suru_ _  
_ _Motto jiyuu ni ai shitai no_ _  
_ _Sou iu me de minaide_ _  
_ _Taka ga joshikousei yo_ _  
_ _Dareka (dareka) mitetemo_ _  
_ _Kankei nai wa yo_ _  
_ _Kisu shinasai_ _"_

" _Seragam ini sangat mengganggu_ _  
_ _Ingin dicintai lebih bebas lagi_ _  
_ _Ajak aku ke suatu tempat_ _  
_ _Ke dunia yang tak kuketahui_ _  
_ _Seragam ini sangat mengganggu_ _  
_ _Ingin dicintai lebih bebas lagi_ _  
_ _Jangan melihat seperti itu_ _  
_ _Aku hanyalah gadis SMA_ _  
_ _Siapa pun (siapa pun) yang melihat_ _  
_ _Tak usah peduli_ _  
_ _Cium aku"_ __

 _"Ah~!_ _  
_ _Ah~!_ _  
_ _Ah~!_ _  
_ _Ah~!"_ __

 _"Toorisugiteku hito wa nanika wo iitage dakedo_ _  
_ _Donna shisen mo ai no honnou tomerarenai_ _  
_ _Kata wo daitemo koshi ni te wo mawashitemo_ _  
_ _Futari warui koto nante nanimo shite nai"_

" _Orang-orang lewat meski tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu_ _  
_ _Dilihat terus pun, insting cinta tidak bisa diberhentikan_ _  
_ _Meski memeluk pundak dan menaruh tangan di pinggang_ _  
_ _Berdua, kita tidak melakukan sesuatu hal yang buruk_ _"_

 _"Watashi wa shigamitsuite_ _  
_ _Anata wo ukeireru no_ _  
_ _Kimochi ga takabureba_ _  
_ _Soko wa nariyuki ne"_

" _Diriku ini telah memeluk_ _  
_ _Perasaan untuk menerima_ _  
_ _Dirimu semakin mengikat_ _  
_ _Terjadi begitu saja"_ __

 _"_ _Seifuku wo nugisutete_ _  
_ _Motto fuchira na asobi wo shitai no_ _  
_ _Nani wo saretemo ii wa_ _  
_ _Otona no tanoshimi shiritai_ _  
_ _Seifuku wo nugisutete_ _  
_ _Motto fuchira na asobi wo shitai no_ _  
_ _Suriru wo aijiwaitai_ _  
_ _Saredo joshikousei yo_ _  
_ _Nanika (nanika) attemo_ _  
_ _Dou ni ka naru wa yo_ _  
_ _Hagu shinasai_ _"_

" _Buka dan buang seragam ini_ _  
_ _Ku ingin bermain lebih bebas lagi_ _  
_ _Diapakan juga tak mengapa_ _  
_ _Ingin tahu kesenangan dewasa_ _  
_ _Buka dan buang seragam ini_ _  
_ _Mimpi yang lebih bebas pun tak mengapa_ _  
_ _Ingin merasakan sensasinya_ _  
_ _Yetapi aku gadis SMA_ _  
_ _Apa pun (apa pun) yang terjadi_ _  
_ _Pasti akan berakhir_ _  
_ _Peluk aku_ _"_

 __ _"Ah~!_ _  
_ _Ah~!"_ __

 _"_ _Seifuku ga jama wo suru_ _  
_ _Motto jiyuu ni ai saretai no_ _  
_ _Dokoka e tsurete itte_ _  
_ _Shiranai sekai no mukou_ _  
_ _Seifuku ga jama wo suru_ _  
_ _Motto jiyuu ni ai shitai no_ _  
_ _Sou iu me de minaide_ _  
_ _Taka ga joshikousei yo_ _  
_ _Dareka (dareka) mitetemo_ _  
_ _Kankei nai wa yo_

 _Kankei nai wa yo_ _  
_ _Kankei nai wa yo_ _  
_ _Kisu shinasai_ _"_

" _Seragam ini sangat mengganggu_ _  
_ _Ingin dicintai lebih bebas lagi_ _  
_ _Ajak aku ke suatu tempat_ _  
_ _Ke dunia yang tak kuketahui_ _  
_ _Seragam ini sangat mengganggu_ _  
_ _Ingin dicintai lebih bebas lagi_ _  
_ _Jangan melihat seperti itu_ _  
_ _Aku hanyalah gadis SMA_ _  
_ _Siapa pun (siapa pun) yang melihat_ _  
_ _Tak usah peduli_ _  
_ _Tak usah kau peduli_ _  
_ _Tak usah peduli_ _  
_ _Cium aku"_

 __ _"Ah~!_ _  
_ _Ah~!_ _  
_ _Ah~!_ _  
_ _Ah~!"_ __

 _"Ah~!"_

Setelah lagu selesai Sehun geleng – geleng kepala saja melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang sangat sangat nakal, dan dirinya baru menyadari akan hal itu dari kekasihnya.

"Aku baru menyadari kau sangat nakal Luhan" Sehun tidak bisa berkata apa – apa selain mengatakan kekasihnya sangat nakal

"Hehehe.. Tapi Oppa suka bukan?" Luhan bukannya malu justru bertanya tidak tahu malu pada kekasihnya

"Hm, tapi jika disekolah jangan seperti ini. Karena Saem tidak akan segan – segan untuk menghukummu dan sekelas"

"Kenapa harus ikut sekelas sih Oppa" Luhan tidak suka satu kelas kena hukum karena dirinya, dirinya senang dihukum karena akan berduaan dengan kekasihnya sendiri

"Biar adil, dan biar tidak menggodaku disekolah" Sehun hanya ingin itu saja, permainan yang disimpan dengan baik tanpa seorang pun yang tahu

"Baiklah" Luhan pasrah dan tidak akan menggoda kekasihnya yang juga menjabat sebagai guru disekolahnya

"Dan juga jangan beritahu teman – temanmu mengenai hubungan kita"

"Iya sayang" Luhan gemas dengan kekasihnya yang menjadi super cerewet dari biasanya 

~TBC~

Maaf baru update, terima kasih karena sudah banyak yang menantikan cerita Teacher Teacher. Jika saya kelamaan update cerita ini mohon dimaklumi karena saya masih berpikir untuk melanjutkan cerita ini menjadi lebih baik lagi.

Selamat membaca


	5. Chapter 5

..

..

..

Teacher Teacher

Main Cast : HunHan

Other Cast : sesuai dengan alur cerita

..

..

..

Seorang guru yang bingung akan perasaanya setelah melihat malaikatnya didalam kelas yang diajarinya

..

..

..

Setelah sampai didalam apartementnya, Sehun membawa Luhan kedapur untuk minum karena mereka merasa haus setelah banyak menghabiskan waktu berbicara selama perjalanan menuju apartementnya.

Luhan sibuk melihati aprtement kekasihnya yang sangat – sangat rapi untuk ukuran pria, padahal dirinya saja yang berstatus sebagai wanita tidak bisa serapi kekasih tampannya.

"Kenapa memandang seperti itu, seolah ingin mencuri" Sehun bertanya sambil bercanda karena kekasihnya sangat fokus melihat sekeliling apartementnya yang sudah dia rapikan semalam

Luhan mengabaikan candaan kekasihnya yang bisa membuat wanita lain patah hati, karena dirinya tidak akan mencuri apapun yang dimiliki orang lain "Aku hanya kagum Oppa, kenapa Oppa sangat rapi padahal Oppa seorang pria"

"Hahaha... Luhan Luhan... Apa pria tidak boleh rapi?" Sehun hanya ketawa saja menanggapoi sikap Luhan yang aneh, semua orang bisa saja rapi jika mereka berniat melakukan hal tersebut untuk bersih – bersih

"Tentu saja boleh, tapi rasanya unik saja melihat pria setampan Oppa sangat rapi"

Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar respon dari Luhan yang sangat lucu baginya, bahkan dirinya sudah terbiasa hidup sendiri jauh dari kedua orang tuanya.

"Ini minum lahh" Sehun memberikan minuman yang sudah dia ambil dari kulkas dan diterima dengan baik oleh Luhan sambil tetap memperhatikan apartementnya

"Kau ingin makan apa Lu?" Sehun bertanya karena mereka belum makan siang karena mereka langsung kesini

"Eh.. Oppa bisa masak?" Luhan terkejut karena kekasihnya baru saja menawarinya untuk makan siang sedangkan dirinya tidak bisa memasak sama sekali karena Eommanya yang menguasai semua dirumah

Sehun geleng – geleng kepala melihat tingkah Luhan yang sangat imut dan cantik bersamaan ketika terkejut begitu "Tentu saja Lu, kalau tidak mana mungkin Oppa menawarimu makan siang diapartement Oppa"

Luhan berpikir keras ingin makan apa, namun rasanya dirinya sudah bosan makan semua makanan yang pernah dia makan "Terserah Oppa saja, yang penting buatan Oppa"

"Baiklah"

Sehun mengambil bahan – bahan untuk memulai masaknya yang sangat simpel yaitu memasak nasi goreng.

"Oppa hebat ya, serba bisa" Luhan memperhatikan kekasihnya sambil meminum minuma yang diberikan kekasihnya tadi

"Tentu saja, Oppa ingin bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri dan tidak bergantung dengan orang tua Oppa"

Sehun melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan mencampurkan semua bahan didalam kuali dan mengaduknya hingga merata kemudian memberikan sedikit bumbu penyedap dan kecap manis untuk mempercantik warnanya.

"Wahh... Harum sekali Oppa" Luhan berbinar menghirup betapa harumnya masakan Sehun yang pertama kali dia lihat dan akan dicoba

Sehun tersenyum saja mendengar pujian dari kekasihnya dan melanjutkan kegiatannya yang hampir selesai, setelah mengaduknya hingga merata baru dibagikan kedalam dua porsi piring.

"Ini, bawa kemeja makan" Sehun memberikan kedua piring tersebut pada Luhan yang taat dan langsung membawanya menuju meja makan yang tidak jauh dari dapur

Tidak berapa lama Sehun kembali dengan membawa minuman segar yang baru untuk mereka berdua sambil menikmati makan siang bersama. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun membawa wanita kedalam apartementnya selain Eommanya.

"Oppa, kenapa kita makan dulu? Apa itu tidak membuat kita kekenyangan dan tidak bisa melakukan hal yang menyenangkan?" Luhan bertanya sedih karena baru mengingat dengan jelas jika tujuan mereka adalah untuk melakukan hal yang menyenangkan bukan makan siang bersama

"Luhanku sayang, kita akan melakukannya nanti dan kita hanya melakukan blowjow saja tidak lebih"

Luhan terdiam mendengar perkataan kekasihnya dan langsung makan karena malu dengan dirinya sendiri yang terlihat sangat murahan didepan kekasihnya sendiri.

"Lu, ada yang ingin Oppa sampaikan padamu. Kita melakukan hal ini bukan atas nafsu tetapi rasa cinta"

Luhan terdiam karena apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya benar dan membuatnya berkaca – kaca karena menginginkan hal ini atas nafsu.

"Hiks..." Luhan menarik hidungnya yang berair karena menangis kecil karena kekasihnya sangat baik dan tidak mengutamakan nafsu dalam hubungan mereka

"Hei, kenapa menangis" Sehun mengambil tissue dekat meja makan dan memberikannya pada Luhan

"Bukan Oppa ingin merendahkanmu tapi bermain dengan lembut karena cinta yang mendasari Lu"

"Aku mengerti Oppa, aku minta maaf sudah buta akan nafsu"

"Sudah lahh, ayo dilanjutkan makannya" Sehun dan Luhan melanjutkan makan siang mereka yang sempat tertunda karena pertanyaan Luhan yang cukup salah

Setelah selesai makan siang Sehun mengajak Luhan untuk menonton sambil menghabiskan waktu mereka hingga menjelang sore.

"Luhan, mau minum susu?" Sehun menawarkannya pada sang kekasih sebagai cemilan disore hari, Luhan yang tidak mengerti apa – apa hanya mengangguk saja menandakan dirinya ingin dan menerima tawaran dari sang kekasih

"Tapi ini sedikit susah karena Luhan harus memerasnya sendiri?" Sehun mengatakannya dengan santai dan hal itu membuat Luhan melirik kekasihnya dengan pandangan bertanya akan perkataan kekasihnya yang sangat aneh untuk dimengerti

"Oppa buat untuk Luhan saja, sama kekasih sendiri kok pelit" Luhan menggembungkan pipinya dengan lucu dan mencibir kekasihnya karena dirinya masih belum tahu maksud dan tujuan dari perkataan kekasihnya

"Luhan pasti suka" Sehun tersenyum kemudian mengarahkan tangan kekasihnya menuju gundukan selangkangannya yang sudah membengkak

Luhan terkejut karena kekasihnya menuntun tangannya menuju selangakangan kekasihnya yang terasa sangat besar ditelapak tangannya "O.. Oppa"

"Lakukan lahh, bukankah daritadi kau menginginkan susu Lu?" Sehun bertanya nakal pada kekasihnya yang langsung mengambil posisi tepat didepan selangkangan kekasihnya

"Yakin Oppa, Lulu memerasnya sendiri" Luhan bertanya karena masih merasa tidak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi

"Iya sayang" Sehun memperbolehkan kekasihnya untuk memeras susu atau lebih tepatnya spermanya karena dia juga sudah sangat bernafsu ketika berdekatan dengan Luhan

"Baiklah, tapi jangan menyesal karena sudah memberikan izin padaku untuk memerasnya sendiri Oppa"

Luhan menatap lurus selangkangan kekasihnya sebelum mencoba betapa nikmatnya penis sang kekasih yang dia tunggu – tunggu dari tadi semenjak kedatangan mereka keapartement tersebut.

"Sebagai laki – laki, Oppa tidak akan menarik perkataan Oppa" Sehun merasa sebagai pria harus bisa menepati ucapannya apalagi didepan kekasihnya, jika dirinya melanggar ucapannya sendiri sama saja membuat dirinya terlihat buruk didepan sang kekasih

"Bagus" Luhan menjawab sekedar kemudian meremas lembut selangkangan kekasihnya yang masih tertutup celana serta belum ereksi sama sekali

"Shh..." Sehun mendesis karena merasakan kelembutan tangan Luhan yang meremas benda kebanggaannya, dan ini pertama kali dirinya merasakan seseorang memegang miliknya seperti itu dan itu membuatnya kenikmatan

"Oppa, aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu dan ingin memastikannya sendiri" Luhan menjauhkan tangannya dari selangkangan sang kekasih kemudian menatap kedua manik kekasihnya yang masih saja terpejam karena sentuhannya

Yang sedang kenikmatan terpaksa harus membuka matanya yang suidah merasa terbang ke awan akibat sentuhan yang dirinya terima dan matanya langsung bertatapan dengan sang kekasih yang menatapnya dengan serius seolah ingin memberitahu rahasia.

"Katakan saja Lu, Oppa siap menjawab semuanya" Sehun terpaksa menahan nafsunya yang sudah naik akibat sentuhan Luhan yang hanya meremas miliknya dengan lembut

Luhan tersenyum mengetahui sang kekasih yang merasa tidak suka diganggu ketika hormonnya sedang naik namun bisa mengontrolnya dengan terpaksa "Apa penismu ini pernah disentuh oleh orang lain Oppa?"

Hanya gelengan yang Sehun berikan karena jujur saja selama ini dirinya tidak pernah melakukan hal – hal tersebut pada orang lain termasuk pada teman – temannya, bahkan banyak sahabatnya yang dari jaman dulu yang ingin memberikan service gratis padanya namun dirinya menolak dengan tegas karena takut dengan penyakit HIV dan sebagainya namun dengan Luhan yang masih berstatus sebagai kekasihnya dirinya sudah berani memberikan izin agar Luhan sang kekasih menyervice penis kebanggannya selama ini.

Luhan menaikkan alisnya karena merasa tidak yakin, bukan dirinya tidak percaya dengan sang kekasih namun jujur saja Sehunnya itu sangat tampan, sexy, dan mempesona. Wanita dan pria gay mana yang tidak terpesona dengan kekasih tampannya tersebut.

"Yakin?"

"Jangan sepeti itu Lu, Oppa tidak pernah melakukan hal – hal tersebut selain denganmu. Oppa tidak ingin terkena penyakit dari orang – orang yang dengan suka rela menawarkan dirinya pada Oppa"

Senyum mengambang terukur diwajah cantik Luhan mendengar pengakuan dari sang kekasih, dirinya bukan tidak percaya hanya ingin memastikannya sendiri langsung dari sang kekasih.

"Oppa saranghae" Luhan mencium Sehun karena sangat senang demgan jawaban tersebut, Sehun yang diserang dengan ciuman mendadak hanya bisa mematung karena terkejut namun bisa mengimbangi ciuman sang kekasih

Luhan memtuskan ciuman mereka dengan cepat karena masih ingin melanjutkan kegiataannya yang lain serta keinginan tahunya akan bentuk penis sang kekasih tampannya. Dengan cepat Luhan mendorong dada bidang Sehun hingga kekasihnya terlentang disofa dan punggung sang kekasih membentur sandaran sofa namun Sehun hanya pasrah diperlakukan seperti itu.

Dengan nakal tangan Luhan berjalan dengan membelai dada Sehun hingga turun tepat diselangkangan sang kekasih yang sudah lemas dari sebelumnya dan dengan sekali remas membuat Sehun terkejut dan nikmat dengan kelakukan sang kekasih.

"ARGH..." Sehun hanya bisa mendesah karena dirinya sudah berjanji bahwa hari ini hanya memberikan blowjob atau handjob bukan bercinta layaknya sepasang suami istri, dan dirinya tidak ingin Luhan rusak sebelum waktunya dan sebelum mendapat restu dari kedua orang tua mereka akan hubungan terlarang mereka

Luhan yang merasakan penis sang kekasih sudah membesar dan membuat celana sang kekasih kesempitan karena jendolan selangkangannya cukup besar. Dengan pelan – pelan Luhan membuka celana sang kekasih beserta celana dalamnya hingga muncul lahb penis Sehun yang sudah sangat menegang.

Melihat penis sebesar itu membuat Luhan refleks melepaskan yangannya yang pada awalnya disekitar selangkangan sang kekasih dan langsung menutup kedua matanya yang setengah jernih tersebut.

"Hei, kau kenapa Lu?" Sehun heran padahal sebelumnya Luhan sangat agresif namun sekarang seperti orang yang takut untuk diperkosa, padahal mereka sudah membuat kesepakatan dan Luhan sudah menyetujinya juga

Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya namun masih menutup mata rusanya yang setengah jernih dan setengah kotor tersebut. Sehun yang melihat tingkah aneh sang kekasih langsung mendekatinya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Jika kau masih malu, maka kita akan menghentikannya sampai disini saja" Sehun merelakan jika dirinya harus melakukan secara solo didalam kamar mandi daripada membuat kekasihnya ketakutan dengan ukuran penisnya yang sangat besar dan menggoda

Dengan cepat Luhan membuka kedua tangannya yang tadinya menutup matanya dan menatap kekasihnya dengan wajah memelas seolah meminta untuk melanjutkan permainan yang sudah mereka lakukan setengah.

"Jangan dipaksa jika tidak ingin menjadi hal buruk Lu" Sehun masih ketakutan melihat kekasihnya yang seolah menolak untuk menyentuh penisnya ketika sudah melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri ukuran penisnya

"Aku bukan takut Oppa, aku hanya terkejut dengan ukuran penis Oppa yang besar dan memukau" Luhan mencoba untuk menggapai penis Sehun yang masih menegang dan menyentuh kepala penis sang kekasih yang sangat merah menggoda

"Shh..." Sehun terkejut dengan pengakuan Luhan namun membiarkan kekasihnya agar terbiasa dengan penisnya yang memang besar, itu murni alami bukan pakai obat pembesar dan sebagainya

Dengan pelan – pelan Luhan menggerakan tangannya untuk mengurut penis Sehun yang sudah menegang sempurna dengan urat – urat yang kelihatan sangat kekar.

"Ohh.." Sehun tidak tahan dengan service yang baru saja dimulai oleh Luhan, walaupun terkesan lambat untuknya namun itu saja sudah bisa membuatnya mendesah kenikmatan

Luhan memasukkan batang penis Sehun kedalam mulutnya seperti menyedot susu dari botol dot bayi dan mulai menggerakkan kepalanya maju mundur dengan teratur, Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya karena ingin meresapi dengan pelan – pelan bagaimana penisnya dihisap oleh Luhan.

PLOP

"Lu..." Sehun memandang Luhan dengan tiba – tiba karena kenikmatannya terganggu oleh kekasihnya sendiri yang melepaskan penisnya dari dalam mulut

"Bagaimana Oppa?" Luhan bertanya karena ingin memastikan apakah servicenya cukup memuaskan atau sebaliknya

"Untuk pemula kau sudah lihai tapi coba lebih banyak belajar dari internet atau video sex lainnya" Sehun mengucapkannya dengan santai seolah yang mereka bicarakan adalah hal yang layak untuk dibahas

Luhan terdiam untuk mencerna semua apa yang baru saja dikomentari oleh kekasihnya, walaupun terkesan merendahkan namun baginya itu adalah motivasi agar dirinya bisa banyak belajar dari internet dan video sex setelah itu mengerjai kekasihnya jika ada kesempatan emas untuknya menghabiskan seluruh sperma kekasih tampannya tersebut.

"Baiklah" Luhan membelai penis Sehun dengan lembut kemudian mengarahkan benda keras tersebut kedalam mulutnya dan mulai memberikan blowjow dengan kecepatan sedang karena untuk saat ini kemampuan yang dimilikinya masih segitu tapi setelah belajar tidak akan memberikan service seperti ini lagi pada kekasihnya

"OUH LU..." Sehun tidak menyangka jika ucapannya berdampak besar pada Luhan, karena setelah memberikan komentarnya justru Luhan ingin menunjukkan seolah dirinya mampu memberikan yang terbaik untuknya

Setelah puas dengan memberikan blowjob, Luhan melepaskan penis tersebut dari mulutnya dan mengganti untuk memasukkan kedua pelir Sehun kedalam mulutnya, Luhan memberikan gigitan kecil pada bola kembar suaminya yang akan membuat suaminya kenikmatan sama seperti ketika dirinya memberikan blowjob pada penisnya.

Dengan cepat Luhan memegang batang Sehun dan mengocoknya dengan tempo cepat, jika menggunakan mulut akan terkesan lambat dan lagian mulutnya tidak bisa menampung sosis jumbo kekasihnya.

"AH... LEBIH CEPAT LU..."

Luhan senang mendengar kekasihnya meminta lebih karena dengan kata lain kekasihnya baru saja memuji kemampuannya dalam memberikan service, maka dari itu dirinya dengan sengaja menambah tempo kecepatan tangannya untuk mengocok penis besar kekasih tampannya.

"ARGH..."

"LU.. AKU MAU KELUAR..."

"ARGH..." Luhan dengan cepat memasukkan penis suaminya kedalam mulutnya karena ingin menikmati sperma kekasihnya untuk pertama kali

"Hmm... Enaknya" Luhan menjilat bibirnya kemudian membersihkan sisa sperma yang masih menempel dikepala penis kekasihnya

"Kau suka?" Sehun tidak menyangka jika Luhan menyukai spermanya, setahunya dari banyakan video porno yang dia tonton akibat berteman dengan si hitam Kai tidak ada satupun wanita yang ingin mulutnya penuh dengan sperma sang pria yang merupakan lawan mainnya

"Iya, boleh tambah lagi Oppa?" Luhan bertanya sambil memasang deer eyesnya yang biasanya bisa menaklukan siapa saja dan menuruti keinginannya

Sehun yang melihat Luhan memasang wajah seperti itu menjadi tidak tega membuatnya menangis "Hm, kau boleh tambah Lu" jawbanya dengan lesu karena dirinya yang akan kelelahan jika spermanya dikuras seperti itu bahkan permainan pertama mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu satu jam

"Apa aku boleh menambah hingga aku puas?" Luhan menagih janji yang dibuat kekasihnya sebelum permainan ini dimulai, dirinya

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan susah payah karena ingin mengatakan tidak boleh takut membuat kekasihnya menangis dan menjerit seperti diperkosa.

"Yey"

"AKH!..." Sehun berteriak terkejut diiringi kenikmatan ketika penisnya dipompa Luhan dengan tiba – tiba dengan tempo yang sangat cepat

Sehun merutuk kebodohannya karena menawarkan dirinya sendiri pada Luhan, dan solusi dari permasalahannya adalah tanggung jawab atas ucapannya sendiri walaupun dirinya harus kelelahan entah berapa lama Luhan akan memompa penisnya sehingga susunya keluar. Dan untuk lain kali dirinya berjanji agar tidak memberikan kebebasan pada Luhannya titik.

~TBC~


	6. Chapter 6

..

..

..

Teacher Teacher

Main Cast : HunHan

Other Cast : sesuai dengan alur cerita

..

..

..

Seorang guru yang bingung akan perasaanya setelah melihat malaikatnya didalam kelas yang diajarinya

..

..

..

Sehabis weekend semua siswa siswi kembali beraktifitas dihari senin begitu juga dengan Luhan yang sudah duduk dibangkunya dengan wajah yang malas untuk belajar dihari senin apalagi les pertama hingga les ketiga diajar oleh Sehun Saem kekasihnya sendiri.

"Hei, Kau kenapa Lu?" Chanyeol bingung karena biasanya Luhan paling antusias jika Sehun Saem mengajar dikelas mereka, tetapi hari ini sangat berbeda dari biasanya

"Tidak ada" Luhan menjawab dengan malas dan kembali tiduran dimejanya, dirinya benar – benar kesal mulai dari semalam

"Dasar aneh" cibir Chanyeol dalam hati kemudian kembali bermain bersama yang lainnya dan tidak menghiraukan Luhan yang sedang stres hari ini

CLECK

"Pagi anak – anak"

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dari atas meja ketika mendengar suara yang paling ingin dihindarinya terdengar dengan tidak didalam kelas. Ya Sehun memang seperti itu, didalam kelas terkesan galak sedangkan diluar kelas masih ramah.

"Pagi Saem"

"Buka buku paket halaman 219, coba pahami materi kemudian kerjakan soal dihalaman 221. Saya berikan waktu selama sepuluh menit untuk mengerjakannya"

"YAH..." semua siswa mengeluh karena Sehun Saem tidak memakai hati jika memberikan tugas pada mereka semua

"Jangan mengeluh, kerjakan saja" Sehun kembali fokus pada setumpuk berkas yang baru saja diterimanya dari wakil kepala sekolah. Ya dirinya diutus sebagai salah satu guru untuk mengikuti olimpiade antar guru tingkat Seoul, dirinya terplih karena melihat akreditasnya yang bagus sesuai dengan gelar yang diperolehnya S2

Luhan mengerjakan soalnya dengan malas – malasan karena dirinya sangat – sangat tidak mood untuk belajar hari ini terutama pelajaran dari Sehun kekasihnya. 

Sepuluh menit berakhir, Sehun menutup berkas tersebut dan berjalan keliling untuk memeriksa seluruh buku siswa yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan soal yang dia berikan. Hanya gelengan kepala saja yang dia berikan ketika berjalan keliling mejas siswanya, bayangkan saja sudah sepuluh menit berakhir tetapi satupun tidak ada yang bisa menjawabnya dengan baik dan terakhir dirinya memeriksa kerjaan Luhan yang mungkin lebih baik daripada yang lainnya.

"Kau sudah siap Lu?" Sehun bertanya santai sedangkan Luhan yang sibuk mengerjakan soal – soal tersebut dengan malas langsung mengangkat kepalanya hingga tatapan mereka bertemu

"Baru dua siap Saem" Luhan menjawab dengan sopan, walau bagaimanapun Sehun adalah gurunya juga dan jika dirinya bersikap kasar maka bisa saja Sehun mengusirnya dari kelas untuk bersikap profesional atas sikap kurang ajarnya

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Sehun memarahi Luhan karena biasanya Luhan adalah yang pertama siap, namun kali ini Luhan sangat malas mengerjakan soal – soal yang diberikannya

"Biasa Saem" Luhan menjawab asal – asalan kemudian melanjutkan kerjaannya untuk mengerjakan soal tersebut dan menganggap seolah Sehun Saem sudah hilang dari hadapannya

"Hah... Lihat kedepan semuanya" ucap Sehun dengan tegas, jujur saja dirinya kesal dengan Luhan yang menjawab dengan tidak sopannya. Dirinya tidak ingin memacari muridnya karena akan merajuk seperti ini

Semuanya takut dan mengikuti perintah Sehun Saem untuk menghadap papan tulis dimana Sehun Saem mengajar dengan marah – marah. Walaupun mereka menyukai Sehun Saem tapi kalau sudah marah seperti ini membuat nyali mereka ciut seketika ketika ingin menggoda Sehun Saem. Sehun menjawab dua soal serta menerangkannya dengan sejelas – jelasnya pada semuanya hingga dua soal yang dikerjakannya selesai dengan cepat yang hanya memakan waktu dua menit saja.

"Kalian mengerti?" Sehun bertanya dengan kasar pada siswanya, entah kenapa dirinya menjadi kesal karena sikap Luhan yang seolah menganggapnya sampah dan dirinya harus meminta penjelasan atas sikap Luhan padanya

"Mengerti Saem" semua menjawab dengan cepat karena takut kena marah lagi sama Sehun Saem yang tampan tapi sangat galak kalau sudah marah

"Bagus, kerjakan soal yang sama dihalaman 222 dan kerjakan selama sepuluh menit. Kalau kalian gagal mengerjakannya maka tugas kalian akan sepuluh kali lipat dari soal yang sama. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti Saem" semua terpaksa mengerjakannya dengan cepat dan rajin karena tidak ingin diberi hukuman yang sangat menyiksa mereka

Luhan tercengang dengan sikap Sehun Saem yang merupakan kekasihnya, apakah karena efek dari dirinya sehingga sang kekasih memarahi semuanya karena tidak bisa menahan emosi.

Pikiran Luhan bercampur dengan hal – hal tentang Sehun yang berubah dratis dari yang tegas menjadi pemarah seperti barusan, dan dirinya teringat jika kekasihnya adalah orang yang mudah emosi dan tidak bisa menahannya dengan baik.

TING TONG

"Baiklah, besok jangan lupa kumpulkan tugasnya diatas meja saya sebelum les pertama dimulai dan bagi yang tidak mengumpulkan maka tidak diperkenankan untuk mengikuti ujian akhir semester dari saya. Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa besok"

Sehun beranjak dari ruangan tersebut dan tidak memperdulikan wajah memelas dan kesal siswanya, jika saja Luhan tidak membuatnya kesal mungkin hanya memberikan hukuman ringan untuk satu kelas tetapi karena Luhannya bertingkah maka dirinya tidak akan segan – segan untuk memberikan hukuman sesuai dengan kekesalan hatinya.

"AH... Sehun Saem membuatku kesal, walaupun ganteng tapi buat kesal saja"

Hyuna menjambaki rambutnya setelah sang guru keluar karena frustasi dengan guru idolanya yang tampan namun sangat sangat menyebalkan

Luhan yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam dan membuang nafas dengan kesal, dirinya juga sangat kesal jika diberikan tugas dengan tidak manusiaswi seperti Sehun Saem yang tampan namun menyebalkan.

PUK

"Lu"

"Ada apa Josh?" Luhan membalikkan badan dan bertanya dengan santai pada sahabatnya, diantara mereka semua hanya Chanyeol yang paling malas untuk diladeni berbicara karena suka tidak nyambung dan lari dari topik pembahasan

Joshua sang pelaku yang menepuk bahu Luhan dengan pelan hanya tersenyum kaku karena masih malu minta tolong pada Luhan "Bisakah nanti siang kita kerja kelompok karena aku ingin kita belajar bersama mengerjakan tugas dari Sehun Saem"

"Iya Lu, bisakah kita belajar bersama dirumahku?" Mingyu menimpali karena dirinya cukup lambat dalam mempelajari bagian rumus

"Mmmh..." Luhan berpikir sejenak mengenai jadwalnya hari ini "Boleh, nanti sepulang sekolah kita kerumah Mingyu aja" setidaknya belajar bersama bisa menghilangkan stres dibandingkan dengan belajar sendiri

"Baiklah, nanti kita naik mobilku saja. Tapi jangan lupa mengabari Eommamu, nanti kejadian yang sama akan terulang kembali" Mingyu memperingatkan sahabatnya agar memberitahu orang tuanya yang super duper galak agar tidak mengejar mereka kerumahnya

"Tentu saja, walaupun sudah dikabari tetap saja kayak singa betina" Luhan bingung karena mau memberikan kabar pada Eommanya selalu saja dibalas dengan teriakan yang sangat membuatnya jengkel bahkan kawan – kawannya juga takut untuk dikejar sampai kerumah karena tidak dikabari

"Eh.. Aku ikut ya" Chanyeol yang mendengar perbincangan antara sahabat – sahabatnya langsung menghampiri mereka untuk ikut bergabung belajar bersama seperti biasa

"Tidak" Luhan menjawab ketus karena Chanyeol sering mengerjainya jika dirinya sedang serius dan tidak ingin diganggu

"Jangan gitu Lu, masa cowok setampan diriku tidak boleh ikut" Chanyeol pura – pura memasang wajah sedih yang dibuat – buatnya agar Luhan luluh padanya

"Menjijikkan"

"Apa? Setampan ini kau bilang menjijikkan?" Chanyeol tidak terima jika wajah tampannya dikatakan menjijikkan, jika dibilang imut atau baby face mungkin dirinya masih bisa menerima hal tersebut

"Enough. Chanyeol kau nanti langsung ikut saja dengan mobilku dan sebaiknya hentikan perkelahian kalian" Mingyu kesal karena Chanyeol yang notabane cowok tidak mau mengalah dan justru memancing Luhan untuk membalas ucapannya

"Thanks sobat" Chanyeol memeluk Mingyu sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya pada sang sahabat yang baik dan peduli padanya bukan seperti Luhan yang terkadang aneh dan terkadang baik

"Sudah lahh, itu guru untuk pelajaran selanjutnya sudah masuk" Joshua menyuruh Luhan untuk menatap kedepan sedangkan menyuruh Chanyeol untuk duduk dikursinya karena sang guru baru saja memasuki kelas dan meletakkan semua bawaannya diatas meja

Enam jam lamanya sekolah berlangsung setiap harinya, dan saatnya untuk pulang kerumah karena bel sudah berbunyi yang menandakan sekolah telah berakhir untuk hari ini.

"Ayo Lu" Luhan berjalan bersama dengan teman – temannya hingga menuju parkiran dimana mobil Mingyu terparkir dengan aman, dirinya berniat mengambil ponsel untuk mengirim pesan pada Eommanya bahwa hari ini dirinya akan terlambat pulang kerumah karena ada kerja kelompok dirumah Mingyu

Namun setelah merogoh kantong roknya, dirinya tidak menemukan handphone yang dibawanya tadi pagi kesekolah dan berpikir keras dimana dirinya meletakkan handphone tersebut.

"Mingyu, aku kekelas sebentar ya. Handphoneku ketinggalan" Luhan berlari kecil setelah memberitahu sahabatnya bahwa dirinya harus pergi sebentar hanya untuk mengambil ponsel, sedangkan yang lainnya langsung masuk kedalam mobil dan menunggu Luhan didalam mobil saja

Luhan berlari kecil dikoridor menuju kelasnya, namun sebelum sampai kelas dirinya melewati ruangan guru dimana Sehun Saem baru saja hendak mau pulang namun dirinya tidak memperdulikan hal tersebut dan tetap berlari agar sampai dikelasnya dengan cepat untuk mengambil handphonenya dan kembali kemobil bersama yang lain.

"Luhan, berhenti" Sehun memanggilnya dan membuat yang dipanggil terpaksa berhenti, mau bagaimanapun statusnya adalah guru dan siswa sehingga dirinya tidak bisa mengelak jika masih berada dilingkungan sekolah

"Ada apa Saem?" Luhan membalikkan badannya dan bertanya ramah pada Sehun yang sudah membuatnya super kesal hari ini

"Kau mau kemana? Nanti pulang ikut denganku saja" Sehun bertanya dengan cepat tanpa titik dan koma yang membuat Luhan bingung

"Aku mau kekelas Saem karena handphoneku ketinggalan lalu nanti pulang bersama Mingyu dan yang lainnya karena ingin belajar bersama atas tugas yang Saem berikan" Luhan menekankan kata – katanya diakhir untuk menyindir orang yang sudah memberikan tugas tanpa hati tersebut namun itu juga jika orangnya merasa disindir

"Baiklah, tapi kenapa kau tidak menungguku tadi pagi. Bukankah kau sudah ku kirim pesan?" Sehun teringat masalah tadi pagi dimana dirinya menunggu didepan rumah Luhan namun tidak ada kabar dari orang yang ditunggunya belum lagi tadi dikelas sikap Luhan yang membuatnya naik darah

"Bukankah itu seimbang Saem, semalam aku mengirim pesan pada Saem tapi Saem tidak membalasnya?" Luhan bukannya menjawab justru menantang Sehun yang menatapnya tajam karena berani menjawab seperti itu

"Bukankah sudah saya katakan bahwa saya semalam sibuk?" Sehun berjalan dan menarik tangan Luhan menuju kelas sang kekasih agar mereka bisa berbicara leluasa tanpa ada yang menggangu mereka

Luhan yang ditarik hanya mengikuti saja, dirinya tidak bisa memberontak karen tenaga kekasihnya lebih besar dari tenaganya. Dirinya cukup senang karena Sehun menariknya kedalam kelasnya dan dengan cepat langsung menghampiri mejanya dan mengambil ponsel sementara Sehun berdiri dengan angkuh didepan pintu seolah menghalangi jalan Luhan untuk pulang.

"Minggir Saem, saya mau pulang karena banyak tugas dari Saem yang harus dikerjakan"

"Tidak, kau harus menjawabnya dulu" Sehun bersikeras tidak memberikan izin pada Luhan untuk pulang karena dirinya ingin jawaban yang secara langsung dari mulut kekasihnya

"Baik jika itu mau Saem. Siapa yang tidak kesal jika pesannya tidak dibalas oleh kekasihnya, sama seperti Saem yang merasa kesal karena pesannya tadi pagi tidak saya balas bukan?" Luhan bertanya lengkap dengan nada menyindirnya yang dia berikan untuk kekasihnya

"Baik saya akui saya salah karena tidak membalas pesan darimu, tapi saya sudah katakan dari awal bukan jika semalam saya sibuk"

"Terserah Saem lahh" Luhan berusaha untuk keluar dari kelas dan bersyukur karena Sehun Saem memberikan akses padanya

"Kau kekanakan Lu, tidak ada pengertian sama sekali pada kekasihmu" Sehun keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan kesal dan meninggalkan Luhan yang mematung mendengar jawaban terakhir darinya sebelum keluar dari ruangan tersebut

Luhan memegang dadanya karena merasa sakit hati karena baru pertama kali dibuat sakit oleh pria dan itu kekasihnya sendiri. Jujur dirinya memang kekanakan dan ingin perhatian yang lebih tapi apa itu harus dipermasalahkan seperti ini. Dirinya keluar kelas dengan berlari dan menuju mobil Mingyu dengan isakan yang masih tersisa mengingat kata – kata kasar yang diucapkan Sehun padanya.

BLAM

"Kau kenapa Lu?" Joshua bertanya karena terkejut melihat Luhan yang masuk kedalam mobil sambil terisak

Hanya gelengan kepala yang Luhan berikan sementara yang lainnya hanya diam dan langsung menjalankan mobil menuju rumah sang pemilik mobil. Selama diperjalanan Luhan mengirim pesan singkat pada Eommanya kalau dirinya akan ada belajar bersama sehingga pulang agak sore dari biasanya.

Sesampainya dirumah Mingyu, mereka semua langsung belajar bersama dengan Luhan sebagai guru yang mengajari jika yang lainnya tidak paham. Mereka mengerjakannya dengan buru – buru karena menyalin sebanyak sepuluh kali adalah pekerjaan yang memakan waktu mereka yang berharga untuk bersantai melepas stres dari sekolah.

Luhan yang sudah selesai duluan langsung menyimpan buku dan peralatan lainnya kedalam tas kemudian merapikan seragamnya.

"Aku duluan ya, sampai jumpa besok"

"Ya, terima kasih Lu" semuanya tidak bisa menahan Luhan lebih lama karena semuanya juga sudah siap dan mengerti setelah Luhan membantu mereka mengerjai soal tersebut

Setelah Luhan pergi, yang lainnya kembali menyalin dengan cepat agar bisa bersantai setelah siksaan selesai. Diantara mereka hanya Chanyeol yang masih bingung dengan sikap Luhan yang mulai dari tadi pagi aneh hingga memasuki mobil sambil menangis.

"Eh, kalian merasa gak kalau Luhan sikapnya hari ini aneh?" Chanyeol bertanya pada kedua sahabatnya mengenai Luhan, walaupun dirinya sering ribut dengan Luhan tapi dirinya masih sangat perhatian pada Luhan yang sangat nyaman untuk digodain

"Iya, tapi itu urusan pribadinya Chanyeol. Kita tidak bisa mengurusi urusan pribadinya" Joshua menjawab sambil melanjutkan tugasnya yang hampir selesai

Chanyeol memanyunkan bibirnya sambil mengerjakan tugasnya yang masih seperempat lagi selesai, dirinya lupa kalau Joshua dan Mingyu tidak terlalu asyik diajak untuk menggangu orang lain dan membicarakan orang lain terutama Luhan.

..

..

..

Sesampainya dirumah Luhan langsung mengganti bajunya dan masuk kedalam kamar, dirinya masih sangat sakit hati atas perkataan Sehun yang merendahkannya. Seandainya dirinya tahu jika berpacaran dengan seorang guru akan seperti ini mungkin dari awal dirinya tidak akan menaruh hatinya pada guru tersebut.

TOK TOK TOK 

"LUHAN, KAU SUDAH MAKAN SIANG?" Heechul menjerit dari luar, walaupun dirinya suka berteriak pada anaknya namun rasa sayangnya sama besarnya dengan rasa kesalnya pada Luhan

"Belum Eomma" Luhan menjawab lesu karena dirinya sama sekali belum lapar, entah karena banyak masalah yang menimpanya hari ini atau sedang tidak mood

"AYO MAKAN, NANTI KAU BISA PINGSAN"

"Iya Eomma" Luhan menjawab ya tapi dalam hati merutuki Eommanya bagaimana dirinya bisa pingsan kalau hanya tidak makan siang

CLECK

"Anak ini, kalau kau sakit nanti karena tidak makan siang jangan merepotkan orang ya" Heechul berjalan mendahului putrinya menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan siang yang tersisa untuk putrinya

"Ada Appa kok yang merawatku" Luhan menjawab dengan malas sambil makan siang dengan malas – malasan, dirinya sebenarnya tidak berniat makan siang tapi daripada mendengar jeritan Eommanya lebih baik dirinya mengalah dan makan sekedarnya saja

"Anak bodoh, kau kira Appamu mau merawatmu? Kalau Eomma bilang tidak maka Appamu tidak akan melakukannya"

Luhan terdiam dan baru ingat jika Appanya sangat takut dan menurut pada singa betina yang ada didepannya ini sekarang, daripada melanjutkan perdebatan konyol Luhan memilih untuk makan dengan lesu.

~TBC~


	7. Chapter 7

..

..

..

Teacher Teacher

Main Cast : HunHan

Other Cast : sesuai dengan alur cerita

..

..

..

Seorang guru yang bingung akan perasaanya setelah melihat malaikatnya didalam kelas yang diajarinya

..

..

..

Pagi harinya Luhan bangun dengan malas karena untuk siap – siap kesekolah, dirinya sungguh malas dengan namanya belajar belajar dan belajar. Biasanya dirinya akan semangat untuk kesekolah namun hari ini rasanya sangat malas.

Sudah tiga hari semenjak kejadian dimana Sehun menghinanya dan selama itu pula mereka tidak ada saling berhubungan, baik didunia nyata maupun dunia maya. Luhan benar – benar sudah menghapus memorinya tentang Sehun sang guru termasuk penis sang mantan kekasih yang sangat diingatnya dengan baik sudah dihapus dengan mudahnya.

"PAGI PA MA" teriak Luhan dengan semangat ketika melihat kedua orang tuanya yang duduk dikursi meja makan sambil bercerita

"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak, kau kira ini hutan Lu" Heechul geram dengan anaknya yang tidak tahu membedakan rumah dengan hutan, apa perlu dirinya membawa Luhan kehutan untuk berkumpul dengan spesiesnya dihutan sana itu pun kalau kumpulan rusa ada disana dan mau menerima putrinya

"Ish.. Eomma" Luhan merajuk dan mencebikkan bibirnya karena sang Eomma selalu saja menilainya buruk, padahal dirinya hanya ingin menyapa kedua orang tuanya justru mendapat omelan dipagi hari

"Sudah – sudah, ayo sarapan Lu" Hanggeng menengahi karena kalau tidak dihentikan saat ini juga bisa – bisa Heechul

"Luhan, nanti malam ikut dengan kami karena kami akan mengunjungi sahabat lama kami. Jangan menolak karena mereka juga datang sekeluarga" Heechul memberi perintah karena takut Luhan menolak dengan keras untuk ikut dengan mereka, padahal mereka juga ingin mengenalkan Luhan pada sahabat mereka yang sudah lama tidak bertemu

"Baiklah" Luhan pasrah, jika menolak sama saja mencari masalah sama singa betina yang siap menerkamnya kapan saja dan dimana saja

Luhan sarapan dengan malas karena Eommanya, dan mungkin hidupnya akan penuh dengan kesialan bagi disekolah karena Sehun Saem dan dirumah karena Eommanya.

"Aku sudah selesai, aku permisi ya Appa Eomma" Luhan pamit dan langsung pergi begitu saja setelah meminta izin, dirinya akan menunggu bus daripada menunggu Appanya yang otomatis mendengar cermah Eommanya yang tiada pernah berhenti

Sesampainya disekolah Luhan langsung duduk dibangku dengan malas karena hari ini ada pelajaran bahasa inggri dari guru yang sangat membosankan jika mengajar dikelas mereka mungkin dikelas lain juga. 

Chanyeol melirik sahabat wanita diantara mereka dan langsung berbisik dengan Mingyu mengenai sikap aneh Luhan belakangan ini, dengan kesal Mingyu menyikut pinggang Chanyeol yang sangat ribut mengurus hidup orang lain padahal dirinya sendiri tidak terurus mau urus urusan orang lain.

TINGGGGG...

Bel berbunyi membuat seluruh siswa langsung merapikan duduknya karena les pertama akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi, bagi Luhan sama saja karena moodnya sudah hancur karena Sehun yang seperti kekanakan dan tidak mengerti dirinya sama sekali.

Langkah kaki terdengar hingga seseorang memasuki ruang kelas B48 tersebut, sang guru langsung masuk kedalam ruangan dan duduk dikursi yang disediakan khusus untuk guru.

"Pagi anak – anak"

"Pagi pak" semuanya kompak menjawab walaupun semuanya pada heran kenapa guru bahasa inggris mereka jadi berubah tampan

"Pak, bukannya hari ini bapak masuk les ketiga dan keempat?" Hyuna yang merupakan seorang seketaris kelas bertanya, walaupun dirinya senang dengan kehadiran guru tampan ini menggantikan guru jelek tetapi mereka masih bingung dan ingin tahu

"Iya, saya disini ingin menggantikan Park Saem karena dia sedang ada urusan" Sehun menjawab rasa penasaran semua siswa yang menatapnya termasuk Luhan yang ingin tahu atas kehadirannya yang mendadak "Sudah, buka buku paket kalian halaman 198 kerjakan semua soalnya diselembar kertas dan hari ini dikumpul juga. Itu perintah dari Park Saem"

Semuanya membuka buku dengan malas karena Park Saem memberikan mereka tugas sama seperti Sehun Saem yang tidak pakai hati dan berperikemanusiaan. Namun daripada kena marah seperti beberapa hari yang lalu, mereka lebih mending mengerjakannya dalam diam daripada dimarahi seperti itu karena sangat mengerikan jika Sehun Saem sudah marah besar.

Melihat semua muridnya sudah mulai mengerjakan tugasnya, Sehun dengan santai membuka laptopnya untuk mengetik soal untuk ulangan harian minggu depan untuk kelas Hyuna cs.

"Saem, saya boleh tanya" Hyuna mengangkat tangannya dengan santai untuk meminta tolong pada Sehun Saem yang sibuk dengan laptopnya

"Ada apa?" Sehun mengalihkan fokusnya dari laptop kearah Hyuna yang katanya ingin bertanya padanya, semua siswa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hyuna yang terlihat aneh

"Saem, bisa tolong ajarkan pelajaran ini. Soalnya sulit sekali membedakan present tense dan present perfect tense Saem, apalagi Park Saem belum mengajarkan semuanya"

Semuanya memandang jijik pada Hyuna yang hanya mencari alasan agar bisa mendapat perhatian dari Sehun Saem, mereka yang tidak peduli langsung kembali mengerjakan tugas mereka dibandingkan menghabiskan waktu hanya melihat Hyuna yang sangat tidak tahu malu itu.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya Saem" Hyuna mengangguk mantap agar misinya tidak gagal hanya karena sorotan tajam milik Sehun Saem

"Kerjakan sendiri, Park Saem mengatakan bahwa dia sudah mengajarkan semuanya pada kalian. Atau kau saja Hyuna yang tidak memperhatikannya ketika mengajar" ucap Sehun dengan tenang namun penekanannya sangat kuat hingga membuat Hyuna keringat dingin mendapat jawaban seperti itu

"Ayo lah Saem, daripada Saem main game dilaptop" Hyuna tanpa sadar dirinya merengek tidak tahu malu membuat satu kelas sangat risih dengan suaranya

BRAK

"Siapa yang mengatakan saya bermain game dilaptop" Sehun menggebrak meja karena tidak suka dituduh yang tidak – tidak apalagi itu bisa merusak reputasinya sebagai guru yang disegani disekolah ini

Semuanya terdiam karena terkejut dengan kemarahan Sehun Saem akibat Hyuna yang bicara seenak jidatnya hingga satu kelas yang harus merasakan getaran kemarahan sang guru yang killer.

"Ayo jawab, siapa yang bilang saya main game. Kalau tidak tahu tolong jangan sembarangan bicara" Sehun menahan emosinya yang sudah meluap – luap karena ucapan Hyuna, jika dirinya tidak mengingat statusnya sebagai guru mungkin dirinya sudah menampar Hyuna saat ini juga "Hyuna"

"I...Iya Saem" Hyuna menjawab dengan gagap dan tidak berani menatap mata Sehun yang sudah pasti merah karena marah, dirinya merutuk mulutnya yang sembarangan bicara hingga membuat suasana seperti ini

"Saya mengetik soal untuk ulangan minggu depan, jika kamu tidak mampu mendapatkan nilai delapan dari saya untuk ulangan tersebut maka saya tidak akan segan – segan untuk membuat kamu tinggal kelas dan jangan harap kamu bisa menyontek baik bawa kopekologi maupun minta dari teman. Jika ketahuan maka kamu akan saya lapor ke Kepala Sekolah dan temanmu yang memberikan contekan harus membersihkan toilet mulai saat ini hingga tamat dari sekolah ini. Apa kalian mengerti?"

"I..Iya Saem" semuanya ketakutan karena tidak mau membersihkan toilet hingga mereka tamat, mereka lebih memilih untuk tidak berteman dengan Hyuna dibandingkan melakukan pekerjaan yang menjijikkan

"Baik, silahkan dilanjutkan" Sehun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda karena masalah kecil namun diperbesar oleh Hyuna, sekali – sekali dirinya harus galak agar tidak ada yang menganggapnya remeh terutama Luhan yang sudah mencampakkannya begitu saja tanpa kejelasan hubungan mereka yang ntah brantah 

TINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG...

"Baik, silahkan dikumpul tugasnya. Baik salah maupun benar itu urusan belakang dan juga itu Park Saem yang memeriksa bukan saya"

Semua siswa berlomba maju kedepan dengan cepat untuk mengumpulkan tugas yang diberikan karena mereka tidak mau terkena amukan dari Sehun Saem walaupun selama ini kuis, ulangan dan sebagainya mereka terlambat kumpul tetapi Sehun Saem tidak pernah marah namun rasa takut mereka sangat tinggi setelah melihat bagaimana marahnya Sehun Saem pada Hyuna.

"Sudah semua dikumpul?"

"Ne Saem"

"Bagus, kalau begitu buka buku matematika kalian halaman 227. Itu soalnya sama dengan yang terakhir kalian kerjakan tetapi bedanya hanya penggunaan x, coba kalian kerjakan selama lima belas menit kemudian saya periksa"

Semua siswa menghela nafas diam – diam karena tidak berani membuat Sehun Saem murka untuk kedua kalinya hari ini, dengan malas – malasan mereka mengerjakannya karena mereka sudah mengerjakan tugas bahasa inggris dan sekarang lanjut ketugas Matematika hingga istirahat memisahkan mereka dari guru tampan yang sangat killer jika urusan mengajar.

Sehun mengecek arlojinya untuk melihat apakah waktu yang dia berikan sudah berakhir atau belum, sudah sepuluh menit lewat dan sisanya masih ada lima menit lagi.

"Ada yang sudah siap beberapa soal dari keseluruhan?" Sehun bertanya untuk menghemat waktu siswa mengajar siswa karena itu akan menambah ilmu untuk yang mengajari temannya sendiri

"Saya Saem, sudah siap sepuluh dari total soal. Tapi saya kurang yakin jawaban saya benar Saem"

"Tidak masalah, coba kamu kerjakan dipapan tulis nanti kalau salah biar saya koreksi. Tapi kamu kerjakan hanya satu saja jangan semua"

"Baik Saem" Joshua maju dengan percaya karena Sehun Saem sudah janji akan membantunya mengoreksi jika jawaban miliknya salah, seandainya jika Sehun Saem jika dirinya salah menjawab maka akan dihukum dirinya lebih baik memilih untuk pura – pura bodoh

"Ini spidolnya, silahkan dikerjakan" Sehun memberikan spidol yang ada diatas mejanya pada siswanya yang bernama Joshua "Ada lagi yang sudah siap?"

Semuanya diam karena tidak berani menjawab, ada yang malas maju kedepan dan ada yang memang belum siap sama sekali.

"Luhan? Kau sudah selesai?" Sehun bertanya pada kekasihnya, ya dirinya masih menganggap Luhan sebagai kekasihnya karena mereka belum ada mengatakan untuk mengakhiri hubungan aneh mereka

"Hm... Sudah selesai Saem, tinggal mengoreksi saja" Luhan ingin bohong juga tidak bisa karena dirinya yang lebih mahir jika masalah hitungan seperti ini membuat Sehun Saem kekasihnya mengenalnya dengan baik

"Nanti saja periksanya, silahkan maju kedepan dan kerjakan salah satu saja"

"Baik Saem" Luhan menurut saja seperti anak anjing karena tidak ingin Sehun berteriak marah tepat didepannya, dirinya sudah terbiasa jika sama Eommanya tetapi pada orang yang disukainya bisa membuat air matanya turun dengan deras. Walaupun dirinya membenci Sehun namun sebagian hatinya masih merindukan sang guru idamannya yang sexy

Beberapa menit kemudian Joshua sudah selesai dan begitu juga dengan Luhan yang sudah selesai, Sehun langsung memeriksa pekerjaan Luhan dan Joshua dipapan tulis sesuai janjinya akan membantu mengoreksi jika adanya kesalahan.

"Joshua, coba maju kedepan dulu"

"Baik Saem" Joshua maju dengan takut – takut karena dirinya pasti membuat kesalahan sehingga dipanggil lagi untuk memperbaikinya

"Jangan takut, saya sudah janji tidak akan memarahimu. Lagian kesalahan yang kamu buat hanya sedikit tetapi jika diujian itu bisa fatal. Coba pinjam kalkulator milik Chanyeol dan hitung kembali yang ini" tunjuk Sehun pada kesalahan Joshua yang sepele namun bisa berakibat fatal pada jawabannya

Joshua mengikuti perintah Sehun Saem untuk menghitung ulang bagian yang ditunjuk Sehun Saem, dan hasilnya memang tidak sama dengan yang dijawabnya "Iya Saem, aku salah jawab yang ini"

Sehun memberikan spidol pada Joshua untuk memperbaiki jawaban tersebut, kemudian setelah diperbaiki Joshua diperbolehkan duduk dan dirinya yang menjelaskan untuk beberapa soal serta beberapa materi tambahan untuk yang dijadikan ulangan minggu depan.

TRINGGG...

"Baik, tolong dipelajari semuanya apa yang sudah saya ajarkan. Rumusnya sama hanya saja angkanya saya ubah secara keseluruhan, untuk Hyuna jangan lupa ancaman saya tadi masih berlaku untukmu dan untuk kalian semua" Sehun menatap garang pada Hyuna yang nyalinya sudah ciut apalagi jika dirinya gagal di ulangan minggu depan "Baik saya permisi dulu"

Semuanya menghela nafas karena sang guru killer yang mereka takuti sudah keluar, mereka langsung beranjak menuju kantin bagi yang ingin jajan, kekamar mandi jika ingin mengtransfernya, atau bahkan didalam kelas saja karena malas keluar.

"Joshua, tolong ajari aku hari minggu ya masalah pelajaran ini" Chanyeol meminta tolong pada Joshua saja karena jika sama Luhan maka hasilnya tidak memuaskan

"Baik, dirumah Mingyu ya"

"Ok" Chanyeol dan Mingyu menjawab senang karena mereka bisa mendapat bantuan untuk belajar bersama, sedangkan Luhan yang mendengarnya merasa kasihan karena kedua sahabatnya lemah dalam pelajaran ini. Selama ini dirinya kesal pada Chanyeol karena Chanyeol itu selalu menyebarkan virus bahagiannya pada semua orang dan hal itu terkadang membuatnya kesal jika Chanyeol melakukannya disaat moodnya sedang buruk

"Aku ikut ya" Luhan menimpali karena dirinya tidak diajak karena dirinya tahu betul jika Chanyeol segan meminta tolong padanya akhir – akhir ini

"Kau yakin Lu?" Joshua bertanya karena dirinya tahu betul jika Luhan sangat malas bermain dengan Chanyeol yang happy virus seperti alien

"Tentu saja" Luhan mengangguk untuk memastikan kalau dirinya akan ikut dalam belajar bersama seperti kebiasan mereka

Joshua hanya memberikan kedua jempolnya tanda setuju atas bantuan Luhan, dibandingkan dengan dirinya Luhan jauh lebih mahir masalah matematika sedangkan dirinya hanya mampu mengerjakan tetapi suka teledor seperti tadi.

..

..

..

Malam harinya Keluarga Luhan sudah sampai direstorant disepakati bersama calon besan mereka, dengan cepat mereka langsung masuk dan mencari tempat dimana sahabat mereka sudah duduk bersama putra - putranya yang sangat tampan.

"Hai Siwon Khyuhyun" Hanggeng dan Heechul saling melepas rindu karena sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan sahabat mereka, mungkin sudah ada sekitar lima tahunan mereka tidak bertemu bahkan bertukar kabar melalui sns

"Perkenalkan, ini anak kami. Yang sulung bernama Kris, yang anak tengah bernama Jin, sedangkan putra bungsu kami sedang menuju kemari" jelas Donghae untuk memperkenalkan putra – putranya dengan bangga

"Annyeng haseyo, Luhan imnida" Luhan sedikit grogi untuk memperkenalkan dirinya karena didepannya saat ini ada dua Oppa – Oppa tampan, mungkin akan bertambah menjadi tiga mengingat Eomma sang Oppa tampan mengatakan kalau putra bungsunya sedang menuju kemari

"Kau sangat cantik Lu" Donghae mencubit pipi Luhan karena gemas dengan anak sahabatnya yang sangat cantik dan sangat cocok untuk menjadi menantu idamannya

"Kamsahamnida" Luhan membungkuk untuk mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, mau bagaimanapun dirinya sedang berada didepan calon mertunya walaupun dirinya sendiri bingung ingin dijodohkan dengan Kris Oppa, Jin Oppa, atau satu lagi yang namnya belum diketahui

Tidak berapa lama datang seseorang dengan langkah kaki yang berlarian menuju meja tersebut sambil mengatur nafasnya dengan baik.

"Maaf aku terlambat" ucapnya setelah sampai dimeja tersebut

Luhan membalikkan badannya untuk melihat siapa putra bungsu dari sahabat orang tuanya namun dirinya sungguh terkejut karena yang datang adalah Sehun Saemnya.

"Saem" Luhan tanpa sadar menyebut nama orang tersebut dengan embel Saem padahal seharusnya dirinya memanggil dengan sebutan nama atau Oppa saja dibandingkan dengan memanggil Saem

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya karena Luhan berada disana dan berada satu meja dengan mereka, hal ini membuatnya semakin bingung kenapa ada Luhan dimeja mereka.

"Ah.. Kalian sudah berkenalan?" Donghae bertanya karena dirinya cukup senang sehingga tidak perlu memperkenalkan putra tampannya pada anak sahabatnya yang akan menjadi menantunya

"Iya Ahjjuma" Luhan menjawab singkat, karena tidak baik tidak menjawab pertanyaan orang lain

"Dia muridku dikelas Eomma" Sehun menjawab seadanya karena faktanya Luhan memang muridnya, walaupun pernah menjadi kekasihnya hanya satu hari saja namun dirinya tidak mungkin membeberkan hal tersebut didepan semuanya terutama kedua orang tuanya yang baru saja pulang dari luar negeri

"Luhan menurutmu Sehun bagaimana dikelas?" Siwon bertanya karena ingin tahu tentang anaknya didalam kelas mengajar "Jangan takut untuk mengatakannya"

Luhan hanya mengangguk saja karena dirinya juga tidak takut dengan Sehun selain mencari masalah dengan guru galak tersebut didalam kelas "Sehun Saem cukup baik didalam kelas tetapi sangat tidak manusiawi jika memberikan tugas pada kami, kalau marah sudah jantungan satu kelas seperti akan adanya perang dunia ketiga didalam kelas kami Ahjussi"

Sehun melirik kesal pada Luhan yang sudah mengatakannya baik diawal tetapi menjelekkan diakhir, kalau mau menghina dirinya ya hina saja dari awal tidak perlu memberikan pujian diawal baru dihina pada akhirnya juga.

"Benarkah begitu Sehun?" Siwon tidak menyangka jika anaknya seperti itu jika sedang mengajar didalam kelas, padahal menurutnya sang anak akan mengajar dengan baik bukan marah – marah

"Iya Appa, tetapi aku memiliki alasan untuk hal itu" Sehun menjawab sekilas dan menatap kesal pada Luhan "Aku sudah pernah mengajar dari awal hingga akhir, dan hasilnya tidak ada satupun siswaku yang fokus pada apa yang kuajar mereka hanya memperhatikan bagaimana aku sedang berbicaera dan sibuk memuji ketampananku. Aku muak jika terus seperti itu, sehingga aku mengubah metode mengajarku menjadi galak dan dingin dan hasilnya memuaskan karena siswaku semuanya pintar"

Semuanya terdiam setelah mendengar alasan dari Sehun mengenai cara mengajarnya yang aneh dari guru biasanya, mereka semua merasa apa yang dikatakan Sehun benar karena mereka juga pernah mengalami dimana salah satu teman mereka pasti pernah menyukai guru bahkan tidak konsen ketika sedang diajar didepan.

"Ya itu sangat rumit, kau sangat tampan Sehun siapapun pasti akan terpesona padamu" Heechul mengatakannya karena sangat empati pada Sehun yang berubah karena ada alasan tertentu

"Gomawo Ahjjuma"

"Baiklah, ayo kita makan dulu sebelum membahasnya bersama" Siwon sudah memesan semuanya hingga mereka hanya tinggal menyantapnya bersama

Luhan semakin canggung karena Sehun duduk tepat disebrangnya apalagi tatapannya itu sangat mengerikan membuat nyalinya ciut seketika, namun dengan cepat dirinya mengalihkannya hanya untuk fokus makan dan makan tanpa melihat sekelilingnya.

Selesai makan malam bersama, ini lahh yang penting untuk dibicarakan dari tadi sebelum mereka memulai makan malam mereka dengan tenang.

"Ada yang ingin kami sampaikan" Siwon mengambil ahli situasi ketika semuanya sudah diam dan mendengarkan dirinya "Appa ingin menjodohkan salah satu dari kalian untuk menjadi pendamping Luhan dimasa depan"

Luhan berdoa dalam hati agar Kris Oppa atau Jin Oppa saja yang menjadi pilihannya, dirinya tidak mau jika bersama Sehun walaupun kadar ketampanan Sehun Oppa lebih besar dibandingkan kedua hyungnya.

"Baik, Appa ingin menjodohkan Luhan dengan ... Sehun" ucap Siwon dengan semangat namun tidak untuk Luhan dan Sehun yang terkejut mendengar berita gawat ini

"APA?"

~TBC~


	8. Chapter 8

..

..

..

Teacher Teacher

Main Cast : HunHan

Other Cast : sesuai dengan alur cerita

..

..

..

Seorang guru yang bingung akan perasaanya setelah melihat malaikatnya didalam kelas yang diajarinya

..

..

..

"Luhan jangan teriak – teriak kenapa, ini bukan hutan Luhan" Heechul kesal karena putrinya dengan kurang ajarnya berteriak seperti itu didepan sahabatnya yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi menantu putrinya. Itu sangat memalukan untuk mereka, untung saja mereka bersahabat sehingga bisa memakluminya kalau tidak mau letakkan dimana mukanya bersama sang suami akibat putrnya yang kurang ajar ini

"Eomma~" Luhan merengek karena dirinya benar – benar tidak ingin dijodohkan dengan Sehun, lebih baik dirinya yang mencari sendiri pendamping hidupnya dibandingkan harus bersama Sehun yang bukan tipenya semenjak dibentak kemarin

Siwon dan Donghae saling pandang karena baru kali ini ada yang berani menolak putranya seperti itu, padahal sudah banyak orang tua yang membawa putrinya kerumah mereka untuk menikahkan mereka dengan Sehun.

"Kalau boleh Ahjjusi tahu, kenapa Luhan tidak mau dengan Sehun? Dia kan tampan, mapan, dan semuanya sudah sempurna" Siwon bertanya agar masalah mereka kelar hari ini juga, mereka tidak bisa datang ke Korea seenaknya karena mereka juga sedang mengurus perusahaan mereka yang berada diluar negeri

"Iya Ahjussi, Luhan juga mengakui dia tampan, mapan dan sempurna. Tapi.. tapi dia sangat menyebalkan Ahjussi bahkan kami pernah berpacaran dengannya hanya satu hari dan selebihnya hubungan kami hilang begitu saja" Luhan mengadukan semuanya agar perjodohan ini dibatalkan akibat putra mereka yang sangat tidak sopan karena sudah membuat hubungan mereka berakhir begitu saja hanya dengan keributan

Jin dan Kris saling memandang namun mendekati adik mereka untuk berbisik "Jadi dia yang kau sukai?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan kedua Hyungnya dan menatap tajam Luhan yang sudah membuat cerita tidak – tidak tentang dirinya.

"Benarkah itu Sehun?" Siwon bertanya tegas pada putranya, dirinya tidak menyangka jika Sehun putra bungsunya kekanakan seperti itu padahal dirinya berharap banyak dari putra bungsunya tersebut

Sehun menghela nafasnya dengan kesal karena Luhan semuanya jadi seperti ini, padahal dirinya tidak berniat menceritakan hubungan mereka yang aneh dan gila karena tidak ada yang saling mengerti.

"Kami memang berpacaran Appa, tetapi semuanya bukan kesalahanku. Hari minggu kemarin aku sudah mengabarinya kalau aku ada acara keluarga seharian dan mungkin tidak bisa membalas pesan darinya, dia bahkan sudah mengatakan ya dan tidak masalah. Tetapi keesokan harinya Luhan marah – marah karena pesannya tidak kubalas, aku yang sudah kesal dibuat sama Luhan dan teman – teman sekelasnya langsung mengatkannya kekanakan. Apa aku salah memarahinya seperti itu, bukankah aku sudah memberikan informasi dari awal bahkan aku meminta maaf tetapi responnya tidak ada bahkan menganggap aku yang bersalah"

Heechul geleng – geleng kepala karena Sehun sang calon menantunya sangat tidak salah, jika dirinya jadi Luhan maka dirinya akan mengerti dengan baik jika sudah diberitahu sangat sibuik dan mungkin tidak bisa membalas pesan darinya.

"Kau yang salah Lu, Sehun bahkan sudah meminta maaf. Sekarang Eomma tanya padamu, kau maunya apa? Dia sudah minta maaf tetapi kau tidak mau memberikan maaf padanya"

Luhan mencibir Eommanya yang justru membela Sehun, padahal status Luhan lebih tinggi yaitu anak kandung bukan anak angkat atau anak haram. Tetapi Eommanya tidak pernah membelanya disaat genting seperti ini.

"Jangan menggerutu, Eomma memang memarahimu karena kau yang salah disini" Heechul tahu persis jika putrinya sedang menggerutu dan kesal padanya karena bukan membela putrinya yang pastinya malu didepan umum

"Gara – gara Saem ini semua" Luhan kesal dan membentak Sehun dengan kurang ajarnya, sementara yang lainnya hanya diam dan melihat respon dari Sehun untuk menghadapi calon istrinya yang aneh dan super galak

"Aku? Bukankah kau yang duluan membahas masalah hubungan kita? Kalau kau tidak membahasanya maka aku tidak akan menceritakannya didepan semuanya. Kau sangat aneh Lu!"

Luhan terdiam karena apa yang dikatakan Sehun sangat benar karena dirinya yang duluan membahas masalah hubungan mereka, seandainya saja dirinya tidak terbawa emosi maka dirinya tidak akan malu seperti saat ini.

"Sudah – sudah, jadi bagaimana? Apa kalian masih mencintai satu sama lain?" Siwon menghentikan perdebatan yang tidak penting ini, padahal jika saling mengalah maka hubungan putranya dengan calon menantunya akan berlanjut

"Kalau aku sendiri, aku masih mencintainya walaupun sebesar apa usahaku untuk melupakannya tetapi hasilnya sia – sia. Tetapi aku ingin dia berubah menjadi lebih dewasa dan pengertian denganku, bukan harus dia saja dimengerti" Sehun memberikan jawabannya serta permintaannya kalau memang dirinya ingin kembali berhubungan dengan Luhan

"Kalau kau sendiri Lu?" Heechul bertanya dan berharap putrinya mau kembali dengan Sehun, walau bagaimanapun susah mencari orang seperti Sehun yang sudah sempurna dan bisa dipercaya

"Aku juga, aku akan mencoba untuk menjadi lebih baik" Luhan menyerah dan walau bagaimanapun dirinya tidak suka dengan Sehun namun hatinya tidak bisa bohong kalau dirinya masih menyukai Sehun dan masih mengingat dengan baik betapa mempesonanya penis sang kekasih yang baru dicobanya beberapa hari yang lalu

Sehun tidak menyangka jika Luhan masih mau mencoba untuk bersamanya padahal perkiraannya adalah Luhan berteriak dengan tidak sopanmnya untuk menolak perjodohan ini.

"Baiklah, Sehun tolong ajak Luhan jalan – jalan setengah jam saja untuk memperbaiki hubungan kalian. Ini langkah awal untuk memperbaikinya" Siwon meminta putranya untuk membawa Luhan jalan – jalan sekaligus memperbaiki apa yang seharusnya diperbaiki

"Hm, baik Appa. Kami permisi dulu" Sehun mengundurkan diri untuk mengikuti perintah Appanya sedangkan Luhan hanya mengikutinya setelah membungkuk hormat untuk permisi terlebih dahulu

"Ingat, jangan terlalu malam mengantarkan pulang anak orang"

"Iya Eomma" Sehun menjawab dengan patuh, kemudian mereka masuk kedalam mobilnya yang terparkir tida terlalu jauh dari restorant tersebut

Selama perjalanan Sehun banyakan diam begitu juga dengan Luhan yang bingung ingin mengatakan apa pada calon suaminya tersebut.

"Oppa, kenapa kau tidak berusaha menolaknya. Bukankah kemarin kau sangat marah padaku" Luhan memulai percakapannya untuk memulai lembaran baru mereka, tidak lucu sepasang suami istri kelak tidak bicara hanya karena mereka yang pikirannya masih kekanakan seperti itu

Sehun hanya tersenyum karena Luhan akan membahas masalah itu saat ini juga "Bukankah kau sudah mendengarnya secara langsung tadi kalau aku masih mencintaimu dan juga aku tidak akan bisa menolak permintaan kedua orang tuaku karena aku sudah memilih untuk tidak menjadi seseorang yang berguna untuk perusahaan seperti kedua Hyungku. Kau sendiri kenapa tidak menolaknya? Bukankah kau tadi tidak ada mengatakan masih mencintaiku?"

"Apakah harus aku mengatakannya didepan orang banyak" Luhan kesal karena dirinya yang jadi bahan ejekan, padahal dirinya sangat malu jika harus mengatakannya secara terang – terangan

"Terserahmu, dari hal sekecil itu nampak jika kau malu denganku. Mungkin saja nanti jika kita ketahuan pada teman – temanmu kau malah menganggapku babumu"

"YAK! BUKAN SEPERTI ITU" Luhan kesal karena Sehun membuatnya semakin terpojok padahal dirinya bukan seperti itu

"Tidak usah berteriak kalau kau memang malu" Sehun mengatakannya tanpa menatap Luhan yang pastinya sedang kesal padanya

"UNTUK APA AKU MALU KALAU SUAMIKU SANGAT TAMPAN DAN SEXY, JUSTRU AKU AKAN MEMAMERKANNYA DENGAN BANGGA!"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya seperti itu tadi?" Sehun berhasil memancing Luhan yang enggan untuk mengakui semuanya, sedangkan Luhan menutup mulutnya karena sudah terpancing dengan mudahnya oleh sang kekasih

"Sudah kukatakan bukan, aku malu didepan orang tuaku dan calon mertua. Tetapi jika diluar maka aku tidak akan malu untuk mengatakan kau adalah suamiku yang sempurna"

"Baiklah, aku percaya" Sehun diam saja karena sudah tahu jawaban Luhan tentang hubungan mereka tersebut "Kita mau kemana sekarang, aku tidak punya solusi" jujur saja dirinya hanya mengikuti perintah kedua orang tuanya tanpa tujuan dengan jelas untuk membawa Luhan jalan – jalan

"Kita jalan sekitar sini saja Oppa, hanya perlu memperbaiki hubungan bukan?" Luhan menjawab dengan santai karena tujuan mereka berada didalam mobil yang sama adalah untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka yang sudah hancur

"Baiklah" Sehun memilih untuk jalan disekitar restorant tersebut untuk sambil bercerita sesuai tujuan mereka yang ingin kembali berdekatan

"Apa Oppa yakin ingin menikah denganku? Bahkan sahabatku saja mengatakan berpikir dua kali untuk menikahiku" Luhan bertanya untuk memastikan Sehun tidak sembarangan menikahinya kemudian cerai hanya karena masalah kecil dan sebagainya

"Maksudmu?" Sehun bingung dan tidak tahu maksud dari perkataan Luhan, jujur saja Luhan itu cantik dan menggemaskan namun sifat kekanakannya sangat memuakkan baginya. Hanya itu saja kekurangan Luhan selebihnya seratus persen sempurna

"Iya, Eommaku sangat galak bahkan sebelas dua belas dengan singa dihutan. Aku saja ragu kalau aku anak kandungnya"

"Hei, tidak baik bicara seperti itu. Jika saja apa yang kau katakan benar kalau Eommamu seperti singa dihutan dan kau ragu kalau kau bukan anaknya, sudah pasti dia akan membuangmu kekandang buaya dan sebagainya. Tetapi dia merawatmu dengan baik walaupun caranya mungkin berbeda dengan orang tua biasanya"

Luhan terdiam mendengar ceramah dari calon suaminya, dirinya juga memahami semuanya dan cukup menyesal sudah meragukan dirinya sendiri yang bukan anak kandung dari pasangan Hangeng dan Heechul.

"Kau benar Oppa" Luhan menjawab dengan lemas setelah memikirkan semua ucapan sang kekasih, dirinya sangat bersyukur memiliki calon suami seperti Sehun yang bisa membimbingnya untuk menjadi lebih baik

"Kalau boleh tahu alasannya kenapa Lu? Tidak mungkin Eommamu melakukannya tanpa alasan" Sehun harus tahu seluk beluk mengenai calon istrinya agar kelak dirinya bisa membantu dan menentukan mana yang salah dan mana yang benar

"Aku juga kurang tahu Oppa, tapi yang pasti aku kena marah seperti itu semenjak junior high school dimana aku selalu pulang malam bersama teman cowokku. Apa itu salah Oppa?" Luhan mengingat hanya itu terakhir dan awal yang membuat dirinya selalu salah didepan Eommanya

"Oppa sudah tahu masalahmu"

"Hah? Secepat itu" Luhan tidak menyangka jika kekasihnya bisa tahu masalahnya hanya dalam sekejap sementara dirinya sudah bertahun – tahun namun masih belum tahu permasalahannya dimana karena Eommanya tidak pernah memberitahunya dan hanya tahu memarahinya saja

"Hm, ini hanya pendapatku saja ya"

"Iya, ayo jelaskan Oppa" Luhan menuntut untuk ingin tahu lebih detail masalah kenapa Eommanya sangat galak padanya, padahal dosanya tidak begitu banyak tetapi rasanya seperti maling yang dihakimi warga

"Tadi kau mengatakan kalau kau selalu pulang malam apalagi diantar oleh teman cowokmu, Eommamu sangat khawatir padamu maka dari itu caranya untuk mendidikmu agar tidak mengulangi hal yang sama yaitu menjadi galak dan ganas. Luhan, kau harus ingat kalau kau perempuan dan kalau orang tuamu melihat kau pulang terlalu malam ditambah diantar oleh teman cowokmu yang pasti itu membuat kedua orang tuamu khawatir. Mereka takut kau menjadi rusak dan sudah tidak perawan, maka dari itu kau harus menunjukkan kalau kau bukan seperti itu dan buat orang tuamu percaya padamu walaupun itu sangat sulit untuk dilakukan"

Luhan hanya terdiam dan mengangguk karena memang dirinya juga salah, ketika junior high school sering pulang malam dan diantar cowok namun dirinya tidak pernah meminta maaf pada kedua orang tuanya atas dirinya yang kelamaan pulang.

"Sudah mengerti Lu?" Sehun bertanya untuk memastikan dan dijawab hanya anggukan saja dari Luhan, setidaknya dirinya tidak mau mempunyai istri yang durhaka pada orang tuanya hanya karena masalah kecil seperti itu

"Baiklah, kita pulang saja sudah malam dan tidak baik untukmu" Sehun memutar arah mobilnya untuk menuju rumah Luhan

"Oppa, apa benar kalau minggu depan akan ada ulangan serta tidak boleh membantu Hyuna kalau tidak mau terkena hukuman?" Luhan bertanya karena dirinya sangat malas belajar karena moodnya sedang naik turun untuk saat ini

"Iya, awas kau membantunya Lu. Aku juga tidak segan – segan menyuruhmu untuk menjalankan hukuman yang sudah kuberikan" Sehun menatap tajam Luhan seolah berharap nyali Luhan ciut untuk membantu Hyuna mengerjakan ulangan minggu depan

"Baiklah" Luhan pasrah dan juga itu sangat memalukan jika dirinya dihukum oleh kekasihnya sendiri walaupun tidak ada satu orang pun yang tahu mengenai hubungan mereka berdua, tetapi dirinya tidak punya muka untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya jika seandainya dirinya memang membantu Hyuna

Sesampainya dirumah Luhan, Sehun turun untuk membantu kekasihnya menjelaskan pada kedua orang tua Luhan yang pastinya langsung memarahi putrinya.

TING TONG

"BENTAR"

"Kan" Luhan sudah mulai kesal karena Eommanya berteriak seperti itu, sedangkan Sehun hanya mengelus tangannya untuk menenangkan

CLECK

"Eh ada Sehun, silahkan masuk nak" Heechul yang niat awalnya ingin memarahi Luhan karena sudah kelewatan dari waktu yang mereka tentukan namun tidak jadi ketika melihat menantunya mengantar Luhan hingga sampai didalam rumah. Menantu seperti ini yang sangat dicari banyak mertua karena jarang ada cowok yang mau tanggung jawab setelah mengajak putri mereka berkencan

"Maaf Eomma lain kali saja, saya hanya ingin mengantar Luhan dengan selamat" Sehu segan menggangu orang dimalam hari dengan bertamu walaupun sudah ditawarkan secara langsung oleh pemilik rumah, namun etika yang dipegangnya cukup kuat untuk menolaka ajakan dari orang tersebut

"Ya sudah, hati – hati ya nak dijalan. Jangan ngebut"

"Iya Eomma, aku pamit dulu ya. Luhan aku duluan ya" Sehun pamit undur diri kemudian melajukan mobilnya untuk pulang kerumahnya setelah tugasnya selesai untuk membantu Luhan agar tidak dimarahi oleh Eommanya sendiri

"Aku duluan ya Eomma" Luhan pamit mumpung Eommanya masih diam dan tidak meledak kayak petasan dimalam hari, namun tangannya dicekal oleh Eommanya hingga membuat langkahnya terhenti begitu saja

"Awas kalau kau meninggalkan Sehun, sangat minim lelaki seperti Sehun yang bertanggung jawab"

Heechul meninggalkan putrinya setelah memberikan ultimatum keras pada putrinya mengenai Sehun yang sangat baik dan bertanggung jawab, banyak orang juga akan sependapat dengannya karena Sehun selain tampan dan sexy namun sangat baik dan bertanggung jawab.

"Hah.. Tahu begitu mending sejak awal kukenalkan saja Sehun Oppa pada Eomma agar tidak ada singa betina dirumah ini" pikir Luhan sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya, hari ini dirinya senang karena setidaknya cinta pertamanya bermekar kembali setelah sebelumnya sempat kuncup karena sifat kekanakannya dan dirinya berpikir apa yang dikatakan Eommanya ada benarnya bahwa jarang ada pria seperti Sehun Oppa

Malam ini dirinya bisa tidur nyenyak setelah semua masalah yang menghantuinya beberapa hari terakhir sudah sirna begitu semuanya dibicarakan bersama, walaupun ada menggunakan unsur emosi diawal tetapi hubungan mereka semakin membaik dan akan membaik untuk kedepannya.

~ TBC~


	9. Chapter 9

..

..

..

Teacher Teacher

Main Cast : HunHan

Other Cast : sesuai dengan alur cerita

..

..

..

Seorang guru yang bingung akan perasaanya setelah melihat malaikatnya didalam kelas yang diajarinya

..

..

..

Hari yang ditakutkan oleh sebagian siswa B48 datang juga, ya semuanya karena hari ini adalah hari senin dan dimana hari ini merupakan adanya ulangan dari Sehun Saem. Namun untuk Luhan dan kelompoknya merasa sedikit deg degan karena takut apa yang mereka pelajari meleset dari bentuk ulangan mereka saat ini.

Luhan dan yang lainnya menghabiskan kurang lebih lima jam untuk belajar bersama dirumah Mingyu, sebab mereka hanya ingin memantapkan diri untuk mengikuti ulangan tersebut. Walaupun dirinya mampu menjawab semua soal ketika sedang belajar bersama, Luhan merasa sedikit takut jika nilainya hancur dan itu akan membuat Sehun Saem yang sekarang sudah menjadi kekasihnya lagi marah besar padanya saat diluar kelas.

TINGGG...

Semuanya kembali duduk ditempat masing – masing dari sebelumnya dimana kelas tersebut seperti pasar karena sibuk memanggil temannya yang lebih mahir untuk mengajari mereka. Tidak untuk Luhan cs karena mereka tidak memiliki teman selain mereka saja, hal itu umum mengingat banyaknya ketidaksamaan hingga mereka memilih untuk tidak terlalu akrab dibandingkan hanya untuk memanfaatkan satu sama lainnya.

Langkah kaki terdengar mendekati kelas mereka sementara itu terjadi, sebagian dari mereka sudah berdoa dengan sungguh – sungguh agar selamat dari ulangan kali ini atau kena marah sama guru killer nan tampan.

"Pagi anak – anak" ucap Sehun sambil mendekati mejanya untuk meletakkan semua barang yang dibawanya termasuk lembaran soal untuk dibagikan ke kelas tersebut karena hari ini akan ada ulangan sesuai janjinya kemarin

"Pagi Saem" semuanya menjawab dengan lesu karena masih ketakutan dengan ulangan kali ini, biasanya mereka hanya grogi saja tetapi kali ini berbeda dari biasanya

"Chanyeol, bagikan soalnya. Dan yang lain silahkan simpan buku kalian dan yang hanya boleh ada diatas meja kalian hanya kertas selembar beserta pulpen dan kalkulator. Selebihnya kalian simpan atau jika ketahuan sama saya, maka saya tidak segan – segan menyuruh kalian untuk membersihkan kamar mandi hingga tamat. Hukuman itu sudah saya ajukan pada kepala sekolah dan kepala sekolah merasa senang dengan ide yang saya buat"

Semuanya mengeluh dalam hati karena kepala sekolah mereka bekerja sama dengan Sehun Saem, ya mereka semua tahu dengan jelas jika sang kepala sekolah ada orang yang sangat ketat dan mengutamakan pendidikan didalam motto hidupnya.

Chanyeol sibuk membagikan soal ujian sesuai dengan perintah Sehun Saem, sambil membagikan untuk semuanya dirinya membaca beberapa soal dan menurutnya sangat gampang sesuai dengan apa yang sudah dia pelajari bersama rekan – rekannya kemarin yang sudah memakan waktu lima jam. Tidak sia – sia mereka menghabiskan waktu lima jam begitu saja karena semua yang mereka pelajari keluar.

"Yes, gampang" teriak Chanyeol dengan senang tanpa menyadari semua orang menatapnya dengan berharap

Sehun yang melihatnya hanya geleng – geleng kepala karena Chanyeol itu anak yang unik dan beda dari spesiesnya tapi orangnya cukup ganteng "Silahkan kerjakan sendiri Chanyeol, dan yang lainnya kerjakan sendiri dan jangan ada melirik kanan kiri dan belakang. Contoh seperti Chanyeol, walaupun dikelas kurang mampu maju kedepan tetapi dia mau belajar"

Chanyeol yang dipuji seperti itu langsun tersenyum pepsodent sambil mengerjakan soal – soal dengan cepat namun teliti. Luhan hanya merutuk kebodohan Chanyeol, karena sesuai dengan janji yang mereka buat semalam bahwa jika memang yang mereka pelajari keluar maka bersikap lahh layaknya orang idot dan tidak tahu apa – apa dibandingkan pamer karena itu akan membuat banyak pasang mata berusaha untuk menyontek jawaban mereka.

Sehun sibuk memperhatikan siswanya dengan baik – baik agar tidak ada yang melakukan kecurangan termasuk Hyuna sebagai target awalnya karena dirinya tahu persis jika Hyuna adalah wanita yang licik dan berbahaya.

Luhan yang sudah selesai mengerjakannya dan mengeceknya ulang dari awal hingga dirinya tidak menemukan kesalahan yang dibuatnya, setelah selesai mengecek ulang dirinya langsung maju kedepan untuk mengumpulkan kertas ujiannya tersebut dibandingkan menungu hingga mata – mata yang tidak diharapkan bertengger untuk melihat jawabannya.

"Kau sudah selesai Lu?" Sehun tidak menyangka karena Luhan hanya membutuhkan waktu sepuluh menit walaupun soal yang diberikannya hanya lima saja

"Iya Saem" Luhan menjawab sopan dan kembali duduk dikursinya setelah selesai mengantar lembaran jawaban miliknya

Setelah Luhan yang mengantar lembaran jawabannya diikuti oleh Joshua mengumpul duluan dan diekori oleh Mingyu serta Chanyeol. Sehun tahu dengan jelas jika ketiga pria tersebut adalah sahabat Luhan serta partner jika belajar bersama dirumah Mingyu, teapi dirinya tidak mau melarang jika Luhan bersama teman – temannya melakukan tugas yang sudah seharusnya walaupun harus bersama – sama karena itu akan membuat ilmu mereka bertambah dengan mengajari kawan mereka yang kurang mampu seperti Chanyeol.

"Bagi yang sudah selesai, silahkan keluar dan menunggu didepan kelas tetapi jangan sampai kekantin. Kalau ada yang ketahuan kekantin maka saya lepas tangan dan biar kepala sekolah yang akan menghukum kalian secara langsung"

"Mengerti Saem" Chanyeol dan yang ketiga sahabatnya keluar dari kelas tetapi tujuan mereka bukan kekantin tetapoi hanya duduk dikoridor kelas mereka yang sudah disediakan bangku keramik

Sehun masih sibuk memperhatikan siswanya yang semakin menjadi, dirinya sengaja memberikan keleluasan untuk Luhan dan yang lainnya karena sedari tadi siswa lain sibuk bertanya pada Chanyeol mengenai jawabannya dan juga Chanyeol adalah orang yang ramah dan mudah diajak kompromi.

"Kalian harus belajar, jika kalian tidak mampu seperti Luhan maka kalian bisa meniru Chanyeol yang belajar giat jika ada ulangan"

Luhan adalah juara satu dikelas sedangkan Chanyeol hanya masuk sepuluh besar saja, walaupun hanya sepuluh besar tetapi Chanyeol sangat giat jika ada tugas dan ulangan sehingga gaya seperti itu yang perlu dicontoh jika mereka tidak mampu seperti Luhan dan Joshua yang selalu bersaing untuk menjadi juara satu.

"Baik silahkan kumpul semuanya, waktu kalian sudah habis. Saya hitung samppai tiga kalau tidak kalian kumpul maka saya anggap nilai kalian nol dan harus menjalani hukuman. 1 2 3"

Semua siswa berlomba untuk mengumpul dengan cepat karena ancaman dari Sehun Saem sangat mengerikan dan tidak main – main, Hyuna ketakutan karena dirinya sudah berusaha untuk belajar sendiri dan menjawab sendiri walaupun hasilnya tidak diketahui dengan pasti.

"Baik, silahkan istirahat" Sehun merapikan semua barangnya sebelum keluar dari kelas tersebut karena jadwal pelajarannya dikelas tersebut sudah berakhir

Setelah Sehun Saem keluar, semua siswa berteriak karena kesal jawaban mereka sangat buruk bahkan ada yang tidak bisa menjawabnya sama sekali. Berbeda dengan Hyuna yang hanya diam dan berdoa pada Tuhan semoga jawabannya cukup memuaskan dan memuhi nilai standart saja tidak perlu nilai seratus.

..

..

..

Malam harinya keluarga Sehun sudah berada dirumah Luhan karena sesuai janji yang dibuat oleh orang tua mereka, bahwa malam ini mereka akan makan malam bersama untuk membahas masalah pernikahan anak – anak mereka.

"Bagaimana, kapan kalian akan menikah?" tanya Siwon karena sudah tidak sabar dengan kabar bahagia ini, selama ini putra bungsunya menolak untuk mengembangkan perusahaan mereka bersama kedua Hyungnya maka dari itu dirinya memberikan kekebasan pada Sehun tetapi dengan satu syarat kalau Sehun harus mau dijodohkan. Dengan terpaksa Sehun menerima tawaran dari kedua orang tuanya karena dirinya benar – benar tidak suka jika harus bekerja dikantor dengan leher yang harus diikat pakai dasi setiap harinya

"Kalau Sehun, semuanya terserah pada Luhan saja"

Yang menjadi objek pembicaraan langsung membulatkan matanya dan menatap kesal pada kekasihnya yang seenaknya membuang badan sehingga dirinya yang menjadi pusat perhatian saat ini untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Kenapa jadi aku? Jadi laki – laki bertanggung jawab untuk menjawabnya" Luhan kesal dan mencibir kekasihnya yang seperti itu

"Aku tidak salah Lu, semuanya tergantung padamu kapan siap kau mau menikah denganku. Kalau aku sekarang juga boleh kalau aku yang memutuskannya, sedangkan dirimu belum tentu siap dalam waktu dekat" jawab Sehun dengan santai walaupun dirinya sudah dibuat kesal oleh Luhan yang membawa masalah laki – laki harus bertanggung jawab lahh

"Makanya jadi orang jangan suka negative thinking, apa yang dikatakan Sehun sangat benar Lu. Dia meminta jawabanmu atas pertanyaan dari Appa mertuamu, kalau dia egois maka sekarang kalian juga bisa menikah" Heechul memarahi putrinya yang kebodohannya semakin meningkat pula bukannya berkurang karena umur bertambah dewasa

"Tidak sekarang juga, aku masih belum siap" Luhan terdiam setelah tahu dirinya yang salah karena tidak teliti dalam menganalisis maksud dari semuanya, hah.. punya suami guru tetapi kenapa dirinya sebagai istri yang merupakan siswa jadi bego plus tolol gini ya

"Bagaimana satu bulan lagi?" tanya Hanggeng karena jika terus menunggu maka semuanya akan bosan jika hanya menunggu tanpa kepastian setelah putrinya tamat sekolah

"Itu terlalu cepat Appa, Aku masih belum tamat sekolah" Luhan merengek karena tidak ingin pernikahannya dipercepat apalagi kalau dirinya hamil ketika masih sekolah, itu sangat memalukan serta bisa merusak reputasi suami sexynya

"Kalian hanya menikah bulan depan, bukan berarti seluruh kegiatanmu sebagai siswa akan berakhir begitu saja karena Sehun juga tahu betul dengan itu. Iya kan nak?" Heechul menjawab semuanya dan bertanya pada Sehun untuk memastikan dengan baik apa yang dikatakannya barusan bisa disangupin oleh menantu idamannya tersebut

"Iya Eomma. Lu, kita hanya menikah dan tinggal dirumah yang sama namun aku bersumpah untuk tidak mengapa – ngapainmu sebelum waktunya" Sehun bersumpah didepan semuanya kalau dirinya tidak akan merusak Luhan sebelumnya, mungkin kalau Luhan nakal hanya akan memberikan blowjob saja padanya dan dirinya tidak perlu sampai memecakan cangkang kulit kenari sebelum waktunya tiba

"Oppa, tidak perlu main sumpah" Luhan terkejut karena calon suaminya bermain sumpah untuk tidak mengambil kesuciannya sebelum waktunya, padahal dirinya bukan berpikiran itu. Dirinya berpikir sangat sulit untuk tidak terpesona dengan kesempurnaan suaminya yang tampan dan sexy bersamaan

"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan kalau bulan depan kalian menikah" Heechul mengambil ahli karena pasangan yang akan menikah justru sibuk sendiri satu sama lain dan melupakan mereka yang masih berada disana

"Oh iya Oppa, bagaimana tadi nilai ulangan kami apakah ada yang buruk nilainya?" Luhan bertanya karena teringat dengan tadi pagi dimana muka teman sekelasnya seperti jijik dengannya beserta sahabatnya, namun dirinya tidak peduli sama sekali akan hal itu

"Kalian dihalaman belakang saja bicaranya nak Sehun, biar leluasa bicaranya" Heechul menyuruh Sehun untuk pindah kehalaman belakang dimana ada kolam ikan bisa untuk menjernihkan pikiran sekaligus

Sehun dengan sopan pamit dan diikuti Luhan dari belakang menuju halaman belakang rumahnya, walaupun kesal karena Eommanya sangat baik pada Sehunnya walaupun baru kenal beberapa kali.

"Eomma sayang sekali padamu, seperti anak kandungnya sendiri" Luhan ketus berbicara setelah mendudukkan pantatnya dibangku yang terdapat dihalaman belakang rumahnya

Mendengar sindiran yang tertuju padanya membuat Sehun tersenyum saja merespon apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya "Sebenarnya memang harus seperti itu Lu, kita harus bisa mengambil hati orang. Andai saja kalau orang tua kita tidak berkenalan maka mungkin hanya sedikit harapanku untuk bisa menjadikanmu sebagai milikku"

"Tidak mungkin. Mana mungkin ada orang tua yang menolak jika menantunya seperti Oppa, sudah ganteng, sexy, kaya lagi, apalagi bertanggung jawab. Kalau saja mereka tahu penis Oppa sangat mempesona, mungkin banyak yang akan mau menjadi selir Oppa Hehehe..." puji Luhan sekaligus tanpa sadar memuji penis Sehun yang memang besar dan mempesona untuk ukuran asia

"Sudah mulai nakal ya... Kalau aku khilaf dan penisku bangun, itu bukan salahku ya" Sehun mengatakannya dari awal daripada diujung – ujungnya dirinya yang serba salah dimata Luhan

"Kalau penis Oppa bangun, bilang saja padaku. Aku akan memberikan service terbaikku" bisik Luhan, walau bagaimanapun dirinya tidak bisa melupakan Sehunnya dengan gitu saja apalagi masalah batang kemaluan calon suaminya yang sudah membuatnya tahu jika susu terenak sedunia adalah sperma Sehunnya sendiri

"Baik lahh" Sehun menjawab lesu karena Luhannya sangat nakal dan bisa – bisa spermanya habis karena diperas Luhan setiap harinya sejak mereka tinggal bersama didalam satu rumah pemberian orang tua mereka sebagai hadiah pernikahan mereka kelak

"Ah..Aku lupa, bagaimana masalah nilai ulangan kami tadi Oppa?" Luhan teringat akan pertanyaannya yang belum sempat dijawab oleh kekasihnya, seharusnya semalam adalah jadwal untuk membicarakan pernikahan mereka tetapi dirinya sangat sibuk untuk belajar karena akan adanya ulangan dari Sehun kekasihnya sontak hal itu dimaklumi oleh semuanya dan menjadikan penggantinya hari ini

"Ada dua orang yang buruk nilainya, Hyuna nilainya standar. Kalau kau mau tahu nilai sahabat – sahabatmu maka nilai mereka memuaskan termasuk Chanyeol" Sehun tahu kalau Luhan ingin bertanya mengenai nilanya beserta sahabatnya yang sudah berusaha keras agar mendapat nilai yang memuaskan

"Bagus lahh" Luhan senang setidaknya mereka berempat sudah berusaha keras dengan menghabiskan waktu lima jam untuk belajar bersama agar mendapat nilai minimal delapan puluh saja tidak usah seratus

"Lain kali seperi itu, apalagi dirimu tidak boleh sampai gagal. Kalau dirimu gagal dalam ulangan yang kuberikan, maka hukuman yang akan kuberikan akan dua kali lipat disekolah dan dirumah"

"WHA... OPPA JAHAT SAMA KEKASIHNYA SENDIRI" Luhan tidak terima karena dirinya akan dua kali disiksa, memikirkan untuk memberishkan kamar mandi hingga tamat saja sudah membuatnya jijik apalagi harus dua kali lipat hukumannya

"Makanya belajar, sudah ayo masuk kedalam. Tidak baik untuk wanita berada diluar seperti ini karena angin malam tidak baik"

Sehun membawa Luhan masuk kedalam rumah dan berkumpul bersama keluarganya yang lain, semuanya sudah terbiasa melihat Sehun menggengam tangan Luhan walaupun baru tadi melihatnya tetapi itu adalah langkah awal yang bagus dalam memperbaiki hubungan.

"Sehun, ayo pulang nak" Siwon mengajak putranya untuk pulang karena tidak baik bertamu hingga larut malam apalagi besok anak orang sekolah

"Baik Appa" Sehun mendekati Luhan untuk pamit dan Luhan hanya mengangguk saja untuk menjawabnya

Setelah kepergian keluarga Sehun, Luhan langsung masuk kedalam kamar dengan sedih karena harus berpisah dengan Sehun. Dirinya merasa gundah kalau berjauhan dengan sang kekasih, dan membuatnya tidak bisa tertidur pada awalnya sebelum tertidur karena sudah mengantuk berat.

~TBC~


	10. Chapter 10

..

..

..

Teacher Teacher

Main Cast : HunHan

Other Cast : sesuai dengan alur cerita

..

..

..

Seorang guru yang bingung akan perasaanya setelah melihat malaikatnya didalam kelas yang diajarinya

..

..

..

Tidak terasa sebulan terlewati begitu saja hingga hari yang ditunggu oleh keduanya pun tiba, dimana mereka hari ini akan mengadakan pesta pernikahan namun hanya dihadiri oleh keluarga terdekat saja sesuai dengan permintaan Luhan yang tidak mau statusnya sebagai siswa terbongkar kemedia karena itu akan memperburuk nama Sehun beserta keluarganya.

CLECK

"Kau sudah siap Lu?" Siwon sang Appa mertua berdiri didepan pintu untuk melihat keadaan calon menantunya yang sebentar lagi akan sah menjadi menantunya. Dirinya mendekati Luhan untuk memastikan kalau Luhan baik – baik saja dan tidak grogi akan hal ini walaupun sangat umum dan lumrah untuk grogi dihari bahagia seperti saat ini

"Aku sudah siap Appa" Luhan menerima uluran tangan dari mertuanya untuk menuju altar, dimana calon suaminya sudah menunggu dan tinggal menunggu kehadirannya untuk memulai acara. Dirinya tidak takut maupun grogi karena ini adalah moment yang sudah ditunggunya sejak lama dan selalu dimimpikanya semenjak pengumuman pernikahan mereka

"Baiklah" Siwon menggandeng menantunya yang akan sah beberapa jam kedepannya menuju altar dimana sudah banyak orang datang termasuk pastor yang sudah berdiri dengan Sehun. Hari ini calon suaminya kelihatan sangat tampan dengan setelan seperti itu

Selama perjalanan menuju altar, Luhan merasa sedikit gugup karena akan disaksikan oleh keluarganya pengikatan janji didepan Tuhan kalau mereka akan menjadi satu dan selamanya.

Setelah sampai dialatar, Sehun berdiri dengan gagahnya dengan pastor yang sudah tersenyum menyambut kehadiran sang mempelai wanita.

"Appa menitip Luhan padamu Sehun" Siwon sang Appa Sehun selaku wali dari Luhan meminta putranya untuk menjaga Luhan yang sudah dia anggap seperti putrinya sendiri

"Iya Appa" Sehun menjawab dengan tegas akan permintaan Appanya untuk menjaga Luhan, dirinya sangat mencintai Luhan lebih dari apapun dan menjaganya dengan baik

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai acara pemberkatannya" sang pastor mengambil ahli kemudian semuanya sudah kembali tenang dan menyaksikan acara pemberkataan yang akan dimulai

 _Apakah kau Oh Sehun bersedia menerima Xi Luhan sebagai istrimu_ _baik dalam keadaan suka maupun duka dan hanya dipisahkan oleh maut_

" _Saya_ _bersedia_ _menerima Luhan baik dalam keadaan suka maupun duka dan hanya dipisahkan oleh maut_ _" Sehun menajawab mantap dan lantang_

 _Apakah Kau Xi Luhan bersedia menerima Oh Sehun sebagai suamimu_ _baik dalam keadaan suka maupun duka dan hanya dipisahkan oleh maut_

" _Saya_ _bersedia_ _menerima Sehun baik dalam keadaan suka mapun duka dan hanya dipisahkan oleh maut_ _" Luhan menjawab dengan elegan namun semuanya menyukai cara Luhan berbicara yang lembut_

"Baiklah hadirin sekalian, pasangan Luhan dan Sehun sudah sah menjadi suami istri" sang pastor memberikan pengumuman bahwa Luhan dan Sehun sudah sah menjadi suami istri. Banyak tepuk tangan yang menghiasi hari yang indah ini atas pernikahan tersebut

"Silahkan dicium pengantinnya"

Sehun mencium Luhan tepat dibibir dengan lembut karena tidak ada unsur nafsu didalam ciuman tersebut. Itu hanya lambang untuk kesatuan mereka atas sahnya mereka dihadapan Tuhan.

Semuanya bertepuk tangan tanda bahagia akan hari ini dimana Sehun dan Luhan sudah sah menjadi pasangan suami istri. Termasuk Heechul yang sangat senang karena pada akhirnya Sehun sang menantu idaman menjadi menantunya, entah kenapa dirinya sangat menyayangi Sehun dan bisa mempercayakan Luhan si nakal pada Sehun begitu saja.

Setelah acara selesai, Luhan dan Sehun menuju rumah pemberian kedua orang tua mereka atas pernikahan tersebut dan mereka menerimanya dengan senang hati. Sesampainya didalam kamar, Luhan langsung melepas semua riasan yang menempel dibadannya sedangkan Sehun masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan badannya yang sangat letih akibat acara pernikahan mereka yang sibuk dengan acara pernikahannya dengan Luhan pujaan hatinya.

Selesai Sehun mandi, Luhan langsung mandi dengan cepat karena ingin bermanja – manjaan dengan suaminya. Walaupun mereka belum boleh melakukan hubungan suami istri setidaknya bermanjaan dengan suami tidak dilarang oleh siapapun karena mereka sudah sah menjadi pasangan suami istri barusan.

CLECK

"Oppa, aku bosan karena kita tidak memiliki kegiatan sehabis ini" Luhan mencurahkan isi hatinya sekaligus memancing suaminya untuk memberikan solusi membuang suntuk malam mereka dan bersyukur saja besok libur sehingga mereka tidak perlu khawatir untuk cepat bangun dan sebagainya

"Kita berbincang saja Lu, Oppa juga bingung mau ngapain" Sehun juga tidak memiliki ide karena bisanya malam pertama dihiasi dengan desahan indah ketika bercinta bukan berbincang layaknya baru ketemu setelah sekian abad

"Aku punya lagu baru Oppa, apa Oppa mau dengarin?" Luhan menawarkan hal tersebut karena selama ini dirinya diam – diam membuat lagu tersebut dari pengalaman hidupnya bersama sang suami

"Tidak – tidak, nanti lagumu seperti yang kemain Seifuku Ga Jama Wo Suru (Seragam ini sangat menggangu). Kalau penisku tegang gimana Lu" Sehun menolak dengan tegas karena tidak mau membuat penisnya tegang dan tersiksa begitu saja dengan melakukan onani

"Ayo lahh Oppa, aku bosan" Luhan mengeluarkan seribu jurusnya untuk membujuk suaminya hingga Sehun sang suami hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pasrah dan mengikuti permintaan istrinya saja

"Gitu dong baru suamiku" Luhan senang dan mengambil ponselnya dengan cepat agar memutar musik instrumentalnya karena dirinya akan nyanyi sekaligus menari dengan indahnya

" _Gakkou ja kidzuiteinakatta_ _  
_ _Machi de atte hatto shite shimatta_ _  
_ _Dansei datte ima sara omoidashita_ _  
_ _Iketeru n janai?_ _"_

" _Aku tak menyadarinya saat di sekolah_ _  
_ _Dan aku terkejut saat bertemu di kota_ _  
_ _Kini aku merasa bahwa guru pria itu_ _  
_ _Ternyata keren juga ya?_ _"_ __

 _"_ _Koe kakeyou ka mayotte_ _  
_ _Kobore sou na kaferate_ _  
_ _Unmei to wa oku no te_ _  
_ _Hanashi wo kikasete_ _  
_ _Dareka ni mirarete uwasasarete mo_ _  
_ _Watashi wa heiki_ _"_

" _Apakah aku harus memanggilmu?_ _  
_ _Caffè latte ini pun hampir tumpah_ _  
_ _Takdir itu ada di tanganku_ _  
_ _Biarkan aku bicara padamu_ _  
_ _Meskipun dilihat dan dibicarakan orang-orang_ _  
_ _Bagiku tak masalah_ _"_ __

 _"_ _Teacher Teacher naze nigegoshi de_ _  
_ _Teacher Teacher naze hohoemu no kashira?_ _  
_ _Teacher Teacher naze watashi to wa_ _  
_ _Teacher Teacher naze konna kyori wo oku no?_ _  
_ _Teacher Teacher naze oshiego wa_ _  
_ _Teacher Teacher naze renai taishougai?_ _  
_ _Teacher Teacher naze puraibeeto wa_ _  
_ _Teacher Teacher naze yosoyososhii_ _  
_ _Itsumo to chigau kyou no sensei_ _  
_ _Why?_ _"_

" _Guru, Guru, Mengapa? Mengapa kau kabur?_ _  
_ _Guru, Guru, Mengapa? Apakah itu senyumanmu?_ _  
_ _Guru, Guru, Mengapa? Kepada diriku ini_ _  
_ _Guru, Guru, Mengapa? Mengapa kau membuat jarak?_ _  
_ _Guru, Guru, Mengapa? Apakah kalau siswa_ _  
_ _Guru, Guru, Mengapa? Bukan ketertarikan cintamu?_ _  
_ _Guru, Guru, Mengapa? Di luar jam sekolah_ _  
_ _Guru, Guru, Mengapa? Kau dingin kepadaku_ _  
_ _Hari ini guru terlihat berbeda dari biasanya_ _  
_ _Mengapa?_ _"_ __

 _"_ _Kyoushitsu ja kyoumi ga nakatta_ _  
_ _Kamigata ga jimi da to omotteta_ _  
_ _Maa ii ka papa yori toshishita nara_ _  
_ _Joutou sekushii_ _"_ _  
_

" _Tak ada ketertarikan saat di dalam kelas_ _  
_ _Dan aku merasa gaya rambutmu juga biasa_ _  
_ _Tak masalah selama kau lebih muda dari ayahku_ _  
_ _Kau terlihat sedikit seksi_ _"_

 __ _"_ _Dokka ikoutte sasotte_ _  
_ _Yubi karamete up to you_ _  
_ _Chotto kiken na you yo_ _  
_ _Otona wo karakatte_ _  
_ _Komarasetai dake omoshiro sugiru_ _  
_ _Dakitsuite mo ii_ _"_

" _Bawalah aku ke suatu tempat_ _  
_ _Dengan jari, terserah kepadamu_ _  
_ _Cara yang sedikit berbahaya_ _  
_ _Untuk mengajari orang dewasa_ _  
_ _Menggodamu saja rasanya begitu menyenangkan_ _  
_ _Aku ingin kau memelukku_ _"_ __

 _"_ _Teacher Teacher ima sarigenaku_ _  
_ _Teacher Teacher ima ude wo surinukete_ _  
_ _Teacher Teacher ima dadakko wo_ _  
_ _Teacher Teacher ima marude ayasu you ni..._ _  
_ _Teacher Teacher ima ki wo tsukete_ _  
_ _Teacher Teacher ima kaeri nasai nante_ _  
_ _Teacher Teacher ima gakuen dorama ne_ _  
_ _Teacher Teacher ima majime sugiru_ _  
_ _Yume no sekai e tsuite kinasai_ _  
_ _Come on!_ _"_

" _Guru, Guru, Sekarang! Dengan santainya_ _  
_ _Guru, Guru, Sekarang! Gandenglah tanganku ini_ _  
_ _Guru, Guru, Sekarang! Aku anak yang manja_ _  
_ _Guru, Guru, Sekarang! Kau bagai membuatku nyaman..._ _  
_ _Guru, Guru, Sekarang! "Berhati-hatilah_ _  
_ _Guru, Guru, Sekarang! Saat di jalan pulangmu"_ _  
_ _Guru, Guru, Sekarang! Bagaikan drama sekolah_ _  
_ _Guru, Guru, Sekarang! Menjadi terlalu serius_ _  
_ _Aku akan membawamu ke dalam dunia mimpi_ _  
_ _Ayo!_ _"_ __

 _"_ _Itsumo oshiete moratteru keredo_ _  
_ _Ai ni tsuite oshieteageru wa_ _  
_ _Saa motto motto tanoshii jikan_ _  
_ _Koko kara wa subete wo makasete onegai Teacher_ _"_

" _Meski pun kau selalu mengajariku_ _  
_ _Aku akan mengajarimu tentang cinta_ _  
_ _Sekarang mari kita bersenang-senang_ _  
_ _Setelah ini serahkan saja segalanya kepadaku, Guru_ _"_ __

 _"_ _Teacher Teacher saa joushiki wa_ _  
_ _Teacher Teacher saa wasurete choudai_ _  
_ _Teacher Teacher saa kyou dake wa_ _  
_ _Teacher Teacher saa hitorijime sasete_ _"_ __

 _"_ _Guru, Guru, Sekarang! Sekarang lupakanlah_ _  
_ _Guru, Guru, Sekarang! Segala pemikiranmu itu_ _  
_ _Guru, Guru, Sekarang! Hanya untuk hari ini_ _  
_ _Guru, Guru, Sekarang! Biarkan aku memilikimu_ _"_

" _Teacher Teacher naze nigegoshi de_ _  
_ _Teacher Teacher naze hohoemu no kashira?_ _  
_ _Teacher Teacher naze watashi to wa_ _  
_ _Teacher Teacher naze konna kyori wo oku no?_ _  
_ _Teacher Teacher naze oshiego wa_ _  
_ _Teacher Teacher naze renai taishougai?_ _  
_ _Teacher Teacher naze puraibeeto wa_ _  
_ _Teacher Teacher naze yosoyososhii_ _  
_ _Itsumo to chigau kyou no sensei_ _  
_ _Why?_ _"_ __

 _"_ _Guru, Guru, Mengapa? Mengapa kau kabur?_ _  
_ _Guru, Guru, Mengapa? Apakah itu senyumanmu?_ _  
_ _Guru, Guru, Mengapa? Kepada diriku ini_ _  
_ _Guru, Guru, Mengapa? Mengapa kau membuat jarak?_ _  
_ _Guru, Guru, Mengapa? Apakah kalau siswa_ _  
_ _Guru, Guru, Mengapa? Bukan ketertarikan cintamu?_ _  
_ _Guru, Guru, Mengapa? Di luar jam sekolah_ _  
_ _Guru, Guru, Mengapa? Kau dingin kepadaku_ _  
_ _Hari ini guru terlihat berbeda dari biasanya_ _  
_ _Mengapa?_ _"_

Selama Luhan menyanyi sambil menari sexy, Sehun sama sekali tidak bisa berkedip karena terpesona dengan Luhan yang sangat lihai menggerakkan badannya dengan sexy dan itu membuatnya semakin susah bernafas karena penisnya minta untuk dikeluarkan dari dalam sangkar yang sudah mengekangnya sejak tadi.

"Bagaimana Oppa? Apa laguku yang berjudul Teacher Teacher barusan bagus?" Luhan hanya ingin memastikan saja, karena kalau jawaban sesungguhnya sudah diketahuinya dengan melihat suaminya yang sama sekali tidak berkedip selama dirinya bernyanyi sambil menari sexy

"Kau tahu Lu, kau sudah menyiksa suamimu sendiri. Yang dulu lagu Seifuku Ga Jama Wo Suru sekarang Teacher Teacher, dari mana kau bisa belajar membuat lagu?"

Sehun tidak bisa memarahi istrinya karena itu hak istrinya juga untuk menyanyi dan bernyanyi, mungkin salah dirinya yang cepat terangsang hanya dengan mendengar dan melihat performance dari Luhan yang sangat sexy.

"Jujur saja apa susahnya Oppa, lagian lagu Teacher Teacher itu murni apa yang kualami pada Saem makanya aku bisa membuat lagu itu dengan mudahnya" Luhan menjawab santai sambil cemberut karena suaminya yang merupakan gurunya tidak bisa memuji lagunya padahal menurutnya itu sudah sangat bagus tadi

"Iya lagunya bagus, karena terlalu bagus membuat penisku bangun" Sehun menjawab dengan ketus karena dirinya sudah tersiksa begini dengan seenak jidat istrinya malah bertanya masalah lagunya yang memang bagus namun sekarang bukan saatnya memuji lagu tersebut disaat dirinya benar – benar sudah terangsang hebat

Mendengar jawaban suaminya membuat Luhan tersenyum senang karena rencananya sudah berhasil untuk membangunkan yang seharusnya bangun, dengan cepat Luhan menyimpan ponselnya dilemari dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda saat ini.

"Mau apa kau Lu?" Sehun bingung karena Luhan mendekatinya, dirinya sudah berjanji ah.. bukan sudah bersumpah didepan kedua orang tua beserta mertuanya kalau dirinya tidak akan mengambil keperawanan Luhan sebelum Luhan menyelesaikan sekolahnya

"Jangan takut begitu Oppa, aku tidak akan memotong penismu. Hanya ingin memberikan service, bukankah Oppa bilang kalau Oppa sudah tersiksa karena diriku. Maka dari itu aku akan bertanggung jawab saat ini juga" jawab Luhan santai setelah melihat wajah ketakutan suaminya, dirinya sangat ingin ketawa keras tetapi takut membuat sang suami ngambek dan kesal padanya karena disaat genting begini masih bisa mengetawakannya

"Terserahmu Lu" Sehun menerimanya dengan senang hati karena yang dibutuhkannya saat ini adalah sebuah bantuan untuk membuat penisnya tidur kembali

Luhan dengan cepat membuka celana suaminya walaupun niat awalnya adalah ingin mencium dengan rakus bibir suaminya yang sexy dan kissable namun jika itu dilakukannya sama saja membuat suaminya terangsang hebat dan takutnya diluar kendali justru mengambil kesuciannya sebelum waktunya. Dirinya baik – baik saja kalau seandainya kesuciannya diambil sekarang, namun efek besarnya akan terasa dikemudian hari apalagi ketika pelajaran olaharaga akan membuat dirinya merasa kesakitan.

Setelah celana Sehun lepas begitu saja dengan kasarnya, Luhan langsung memegang pusaka Sehun yang sudah tegang sempurna dan itu sangat indah dimatanya yang seperti melihat mangsa untuk disantap.

Dengan perlahan Luhan menggengam batang tersebut dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya hanya bagian kepala penis suaminya, karena baginya itu sangat nikmat menjilat memutar kepala penis suaminya layaknya memainkan permen tangkai didalam mulutnya dengan menggunakan lidahnya saja.

"AH..." Sehun mendesah karena kenikmatan walaupun baru kepala penisnya yang diberi service belum semuanya tetapi hanya itu saja sudah bisa membuatnya mendesah hebat

Setelah puas memberikan jilatan dan gigitan kecil pada kepala penis suaminya, Luhan langsung memasukkan semua batang penis tersebut kedalam mulutnya walaupun hasilnya tidak berjalan sempurna karena batang penis suaminya hanya masuk setengah saja kedalam mulutnya.

"Mmmhhh..." Sehun menggeram kenikmatan akibat Luhan yang sangat tahu memanjakan penisnya, dirinya senang memiliki istri yang pengertian padanya beserta Little Sehun yang selalu terangsang jika digoda seperti tadi

Luhan memompa penis Sehun dalam mulutnya dengan cepat karena dirinya juga sudah cukup lelah memberikan service pada penis kebanggan suaminya selama tiga jam, cukup kesal karena suaminya belum juga keluar membuat Luhan langsung melepaskan kulumannya dan mengeluarkan penis suaminya yang sudah bersarang cukup lama didalam mulutnya.

Sehun membuka matanya karena terkejut Luhan melepaskannya begitu saja disaat dirinya sedang melayang karena menerima rangsangan seperti itu, namun Luhan tidak peduli dan langsung mengarahkan kedua tangannya untuk menggengam penis suaminya.

Setelah penis tersebut berada didalam gengangamannya, Luhan langsung memompanya dengan cepat agar tugasnya untuk memberikan service selesai saat ini juga jujur saja dirinya sudah kelelahan namun tidak mungkin dirinya tega membiarkan suaminya begitu saja dengan penis yang masih mengancung tegak keatas.

"AHHH..." Sehun yang sedang mengatur nafasnya dengan baik tiba – tiba mendesah seperti kesetanan karena Luhan memberikan handjob super cepat padanya

Cukup membutuhkan lima menit hingga Sehun mengejang menandakan dirinya akan mendekati orgasmenya yang pertama. Melihat suaminya kejang seperti itu, membuat Luhan semakin semangat untuk memompan penis tersebut yang berada digenggamannya agar semuanya selesai saat ini juga.

"ARGH.. LU.. AKU MAU KELUAR" Sehun memberitahunya sebelum sang istri marah – marah kalau spermanya tidak bisa dicipipi oleh sang istri sama sekali

"OK" Luhan menjawab santai kemudian menganti pekerjaannya yang sebelumnya memberikan handjob menjadi mengulum penis suaminya dengan tempo cepat dan tidak lupa tangannya bermain dibola kembar suaminya yang sudah lama tidak dipegangnya lagi

Tidak berapa lama dari perlakuan Luhan membuat Sehun tidak tahan lagi untuk menahan orgasmenya lebih lama dari sebelumnya karena Luhannya sungguh – sungguh memberikan serangan dahsyat padanya.

"ARGH.."

Luhan dengan manjanya meminum seluruh sperma suaminya hingga bersih semuanya, mungkin sperma suaminya adalah susu yang terbaik untuknya dan dirinya sangat menyukai hal itu.

"Ayo tidur"

Luhan membantu suaminya untuk memakai celan dan setelahnya mereka tidur dengan berpelukan agar bisa tertidur dengan cepat. Bagi Sehun dan Luhan ini adalah moment yang sangat mereka nantikan dimana mereka akan bisa tidur satu ranjang setelah memiliki hubungan atau ikatan lebih.

~TBC~


	11. Chapter 11

..

..

..

Teacher Teacher

Main Cast : HunHan

Other Cast : sesuai dengan alur cerita

..

..

..

Seorang guru yang bingung akan perasaanya setelah melihat malaikatnya didalam kelas yang diajarinya

..

..

..

Pagi harinya Luhan terbangun lebih awal dari biasanya dan langsung memandang seseorang yang sedang tidur disebelahnya, orang tersebut kini sudah menjadi suaminya dan dirinya sangat masih tidak menyangka jika dirinya berhasil mendapatkan sang guru yang sexy tersebut.

"Nghh.." Sehun terbangun karena merasa terganggu dengan tatapan seseorang yang memandangnya dengan penuh intens, baginya itu cukup risih jika ada yang memandangnya sampai seperti itu

Luhan terkejut karena suaminya terganggu dengan acaranya yang menatap suami tampannya, setelah mata Sehun terbuka dirinya langsung tersenyum dan memberikan morning kiss pada suaminya layaknya perlakuan istri pada sang suami.

"Kenapa kau terbangun Oppa?" Luhan bertanya karena merasa heran ketika suaminya sedang tertidur dengan nyenyak memperlihatkan betapa tampan dan imutnya sang suami menjadi terbangun

"Phobiaku adalah paling tidak bisa dipandang oleh orang lain karena risih, apalagi denganmu dimana ini pertama kali kita satu kamar Lu" Sehun menjawab dengan suara seraknya, bagi Luhan terdengar sangat sexy dan ingin menyerang suaminya jika tidak mengingat mereka hari ini akan kembali keaktifitas normal dimana dirinya menjadi pelajar sedangkan suaminya sebagai guru disekolah yang sama

"Ya aku mengerti"

Luhan tidak bisa mengelak jika dirinya memang sedari tadi sibuk memandangi suami tampannya, kalau tampan ya dipuji tampan rasanya wajar. Tapi kalau jelek dipuji tampan, rasanya seperti cewek murahan ingin meminta sesuatu pada orang yang baru dipujinya tetapi itu bukan gayanya.

"Aku mau masak Oppa" Luhan berniat beranjak dari tempat tidurnya karena ingin menjadi istri yang baik dihari pertama mereka sudah sah menjadi suami istri dengan memasak sarapan

"Emang kau bisa masak Lu?" Sehun ragu karena sebelumnya dirinya yang memasakkan makan siang untuk mereka ketika Luhan datang ke apartementnya

"Tentu saja bisa Oppa, aku sudah banyak belajar sebelum menikah denganmu. Aku malu kalau aku yang statusnya sebagai istri tidak bisa melakukan hal wajib yang dilakukan oleh seorang istri"

Sehun hanya tersenyum saja mendengar penjelasan Luhan, dirinya merasa beruntung memiliki Luhan yang ingin belajar segalanya yang belum pernah dicobanya hanya untuk membuatnya sebagai suami senang.

"Kau cukup memuaskan diranjang sama Lu" Sehun tertawa karena tidak tahan melihat wajah merona Luhan akibat ucapannya

"Masalah itu nanti saja kita bahas setelah sekolahku selesai, sekarang Oppa mandi selagi aku memasak"

Luhan beranjak turun dengan tergesa – gesa karena malu dengan ucapan suaminya mengenai ranjang, mau bagaimanapun dirinya nakal namun itu masih belum bisa dilakukannya saat ini kecuali dirinya memilih untuk berhenti sekolah dan jika itu dilakukannya maka banyak singa yang akan menerkamnya seperti Eommanya sendiri

Setelah Luhan keluar dari kamar, Sehun dengan cepat mandi agar selesai dirinya mandi mereka bisa sarapan bersama untuk pertama kalinya.

"Hm... harumnya Lu..." Sehun memuji betapa harumnya masakan sang istri, setelah selesai mandi dirinya langsung menuju dapur dimana istrinya masih sibuk memasak

"Oppa tunggu dimeja makan saja dengan tenang, tinggal sedikit lagi maka semuanya sudah beres" Luhan memaksa suaminya untuk duduk dibandingkan suaminya datang dan menggangu acara memasaknya yang harus selesai tepat waktu karena mereka akan berangkat sekolah

"Baiklah" Sehun duduk dengan tenang dikursi meja makan dan tidak berapa lama Luhan datang dengan dua porsi piring untuk sarapan mereka berdua dipagi hari yang indah ini

Mereka makan dengan tenang tanpa ada yang bicara sedikitpun hingga sarapan mereka habis dengan lahapnya, untuk Sehun sarapan buatan Luhan sangat enak dan pas dilidahnya yang biasanya sangat pemilih makanan.

"Oppa, apa kita berangkat menggunakan mobilmu? Aku takut status kita terbongkar begitu saja" Luhan bukan tidak bangga memiliki Sehun sebagai suaminya namun untuk keselamatan dan harga diri mereka berdua membuat Luhan terpaksa seolah tidak terlalu dekat dengan sang suami

"Yang pastinya kita berangkat dengan mobil Oppa, kalau masalah mau turun dimana ya semua Oppa serahkan ke Luhan. Sebenarnya bisa saja kita turun bersama diparkiran khusus guru Lu" jawab Sehun santai karena dirinya tidak bisa memaksa akan hal ini dan salahnya memilih untuk menikah dengan siswanya sendiri

"Oppa! Itu sama saja bunuh diri, mau alasannya kedua orang tua kita bersahabat atau sebagainya sama saja membuatku yang malu karena nanti digosipkan Luhan berusaha mendekati Sehun Saem hanya untuk nilai dan cari muka" cibir Luhan karena suaminya tidak berpikir panjang pada dirinya, padahal dirinya sedari tadi memikirkan hal itu namun masih bingung ingin bagaimana

"Ya sudah, nanti kita berangkat bersama saja lalu Oppa turunkan sebelum halte jadi kau bisa jalan kaki kesekolah Lu" Sehun pasrah dan memilih cara itu saja untuk menyelamatkan Luhannya dari gosip yang tidak baik dan benar

"Ya, ok Oppa. Aku siap – siap dulu ya" Luhan langsung masuk kedalam kamar untuk mandi dan sebagainya karena dirinya sama sekali belum siap – siap karena sibuk memasak, dan untung saja mereka bangun lebih cepat sehingga semuanya tidak akan terlambat

Setelah Luhan selesai dengan semua kegiatannya, mereka langsung masuk dalam mobil milik suaminya untuk berangkat ke sekolah bersama setelah mengunci rumah mereka dengan baik. Hanya perlu membutuhkan waktu sepuluh menit hingga mereka sudah mendekati sekolah, sesuai dengan janji yang mereka sepakati sebelumnya maka Sehun sang suami dengan terpaksa menurunkan istrinya sebelum dekat halte karena tidak ingin membuat istrinya menjadi bahan bullyan disekolah.

"Aku duluan ya Oppa, bye" Luhan mengecup bibir suaminya sebelum menutup pintu mobil dan berjalan dengan santai menuju sekolah yang sudah dekat dari jangkauan matanya, dirinya terus berdoa agar tidak ada yang melihatnya keluar dari mobil sang suami

Sesampainya didalam kelas Luhan langsung duduk dikursinya dengan tenang seolah tidak ada masalah berat untuknya seperti sebulan yang lalu. Mungkin untuk kedepannya dirinya akan terlihat lebih santai dan bersahabat karena apa yang diinginkannya sudah terpacai seratus persen.

PUK

Luhan membalikkan badannya menatap orang yang baru saja menepuk punggungnya, dirinya tahu betul kalau yang melakukan itu Joshua sahabatnya karena sesuai dengan permintaannya untuk menepuk punggungnya saja kalau ingin mengatakan sesuatu daripada berbicara dengan suara lantang disaat moodnya tidak baik.

"Ada apa Josh?" Luhan bingung karena setahunya tidak ada pelajaran tambahan atau tugas tambahan dari Sehun Saem suaminya karena kebiasaan mereka hanya untuk belajar bersama khusus pelajaran yang dibawakan oleh suaminya

"Tugas akhir yang diberikan Sehun Saem kapan kita kerjakan Lu?" Joshua bingung melihat Luhan yang kelihatannya sangat santai padahal tugasnya sudah mau dikumpulkan minggu depan sedangkan mereka belum mengerjakan sedikitpun

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya sambil berpikir mengenai tugas yang dimaksud Joshua dari Sehun suaminya, kemudian bola matanya membulat ketika sudah mengingat dengan jelas tugas akhir dari Sehun suaminya yang memang belum mereka kerjakan sama sekali.

"OH MY GOD, AKU LUPA JOSH..." Luhan tanpa sadar berteriak dengan kencangnya hingga membuat semua orang menatapnya dengan kesal karena sudah menggangu pagi mereka yang indah dan tenang

"HMM... Ada apa ribut – ribut dikelas ini?" seseorang berdehem kemudian langsung bertanya karena kelas yang akan dia ajar terasa seperti pasar hanya dengan satu suara saja belum sekampung yang mengikuti suara tersebut

"Saem... Itu Luhan, berteriak sendiri seperti orang gila Saem" jawab Hyuna yang terkejut karena Sehun Saem sudah memasuki kelas mereka dan bertanya dengan dinginnya pada kelas mereka yang ribut akibat ulah Luhan seorang diri

"Ada apa Lu?" Sehun bertanya pada istrinya sekaligus muridnya jika sedang berada disekolah, kalau disekolah dirinya hanya menunjukkan sikap dingin karena tidak ingin membuat Luhan malu dengan status mereka yang sudah menikah kemarin

"Tidak ada apa – apa Saem, maaf sudah membuat keributan" Luhan membungkuk sopan untuk meminta maaf karena sudah membuat semuanya terganggu termasuk suaminya sendiri

Sehun terdiam saja mendengarnya dan tidak peduli karena nanti dirumah juga bisa ditanyai mengenai hal ini dibandingkan memaksa Luhan saat ini yang bisa saja memancing keributan antara mereka.

"Buka buku kalian halaman 229, saya akan memberikan satu contoh dipapan tulis kemudian kalian mengerjakan semuanya sendiri dalam waktu setengah jam"

Sehun menjelaskan dengan baik dan sabar didepan papan tulis, sebenarnya dirinya bisa saja menjelaskan setiap harinya tetapi mengingat banyak orang hanya menjadikan itu alasan agar bisa modus atau sebagainya hingga membuatnya muak dan memilih cara lain ketika mengajar didalam kelas.

"Mengerti?" Sehun bertanya setelah selesai menjelaskan didepan, dirinya langsung menatap wajah siswanya ada yang sudah mengerti dan ada yang masih belum

"Ne Saem" jawab semuanya kompak karena tidak ingin membuat Sehun Saem naik pitam karena kebodohan mereka

See, bahkan siswa yang kelihatan setengah paham tidak ada yang berani jujur mengatakan kalau mereka masih belum paham dan hanya menjawab 'Ne Saem'. Dirinya yang berstatus sebagai guru tahu betul mana siswa yang memang kurang paham, setengah paham, paham betul, dan hanya main – main ketika dirinya mengajar. Tetapi dengan cara barunya membuat yang sok paham biar mau bertanya tetapi hasilnya nihil karena semuanya hanya diam ketika dirinya bertanya, dan untungnya ada Luhan dan Joshua yang mau membantu Chanyeol dan Mingyu yang paham namun cepat lupa orangnya.

"Kalian kalau tidak mengerti ya kalian bisa mengatakan dengan jujur kalau kalian tidak paham, kalau kalian sok mengerti dan mengatakan bahwa kalian sudah mengerti itu membuat saya semakin marah pada kalian. Apalagi yang Cuma modus untuk diajari, itu yang sangat saya benci dari siswa seperti kalian. Kali ini saya memberikan kebebasan pada kalian seperti ini, tetapi lain kali jika ada yang sok mengerti karena malas bertanya maka saya tidak segan – segan memberikan hukuman pada kalian atau jika kalian malas bertanya pada saya maka kalian bisa bertanya pada teman kalian seperti Chanyeol yang bertanya pada Luhan dan Joshua. Bukankah saya dari kemarin sudah mengatakan kalau kalian harus meniru Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol yang namanya dibawa – bawa cukup terkejut dan bangga sendiri karena dirinya habis dipuji – puji didepan semuanya sehingga membuatnya tersenyum pepsodent dengan bangga.

"Sudah lanjutkan saja" Sehun bisa gila, ketika memuji anak didiknya Chanyeol, justru orang yang dipujinya seperti orang gila menebarkan senyum pepsodent yang layaknya miss indonesia

Semuanya melanjutkan mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Sehun Saem, sebagaian dari mereka yang disindir seperti itu secara langsung oleh Sehun Saem membuat mereka bungkam dan takut untuk kedepannya seperti ini terus – terussan.

Sehun yang melihat wajah ketakutan dari siswanya yang merasa sok pintar membuatnya tersenyum puas karena hanya itu satu – satunya jalan yang dimilikinya agar mendidik siswanya maju kedepan bukan jalan ditempat dengan otak segitu saja.

Luhan mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh gurunya sekaligus suaminya dengan semangat karena hari ini dirinya sangat senang sehingga semua yang dikerjakannya dengan cepat untuk berdekatan dengan suami sexynya itu.

"Saem aku sudah selesai" Luhan mengatakannya setelah maju kedepan dimana Sehun masih sibuk membaca bukunya untuk mempelajari materi yang akan diberikannya pada kelas tersebut kelak

Mendengar ada yang memanggilnya membuat dirinya langsung menutup bukunya dan langsung menatap orang yang sudah berdiri didepannya, ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan istrinya membuatnya tersenyum karena memang istrinya adalah siswa kesayangannya yang sangat mahir dan cepat belajar jika dirinya mengajar.

"Saem" Luhan memanggil suaminya itu yang pasti sedang sibuk memandang wajahnya dengan melamun, jika seandainya mereka bukan disekolah maka dirinya akan memberikan kebebasan untuk suaminya memandang wakjahnya seperti itu namun masalah besarnya adalah mereka masih dilingkungan sekolah sehingga harus berakting layaknya murid dan guru bukan sepasang suami istri atau sebagainya

Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya dan langsung berdehem untuk menghilangkan pikirannya tersebut, dirinya masih ingat jika mereka sedang berada disekolah bukan dirumah.

"Ada apa Lu?" Sehun bertanya pada siswanya yang maju kedepan setelah mencoba menghilangkan rasa kagumnya pada Luhan barusan

"Aku sudah selesai Saem" Luhan memberikan bukunya dengan sopan diatas meja sang guru dan kemudian kembali duduk dibangkunya

Setelah Luhan kembali kebangkunya, Sehun langsung mengambil pulpen merahnya untuk memeriksa pekerjaan Luhan barusan. Hanya dalam tiga menit, buku Luhan sudah selesai diperiksanya dengan teliti dan cermat serta yang membuatnya mudah mengoreksinya adalah jawaban Luhan yang semuanya benar dengan rumus yang sudah diajarkannya beserta tambahan dari buku paket tersebut.

"Ada yang sudah selesai?" Sehun bertanya karena dirinya paling malas menunggu siswa lain yang entah kapan siap mengerjakan tugas yang diberikannya, padahal soal yang dirinya berikan hanya sepuluh namun mengerjakannya sangat lama hingga membuatnya bosan ditempat karena menunggu hal yang tidak pasti

"Saya Saem"

"Saya juga"

"Saya juga Saem"

"Baiklah, bawa buku kalian biar saya periksa" Sehun menyuruh ketiga siswa yang mengangkat tangannya barusan untuk mengantar buku kehadapannya agar dirinya bisa memeriksa dengan cepat sekaligus menghemat waktunya yang banyak terbuang untuk memeriksa tugas siswanya yang sudah lama mengumpul banyak salah lagi

Mingyu, Joshua, dan Chanyeol maju kedepan untuk menyerahkan buku mereka pada sang guru untuk memeriksa jawaban mereka, walaupun mereka sudah selesai mengerjakannya dengan cepat namun mereka masih takut jika jawaban yang mereka kerjakan itu salah besar atau salah semua.

Sehun memeriksanya dengan santai namun wajahnya tidak pernah terlihat santai jika sedang mengajar dan itulah yang membuat semua siswa takut untuk mengumpulkan tugas dengan cepat karena wajah tampan Sehun Saem itu sangat menyeramkan.

"Bagus, jawaban kalian semuanya sudah benar" Sehun menutup buku tersebut setelah selesai memeriksanya dengan teliti, dirinya cukup senang karena ada tiga orang yang mengikuti Luhan untuk maju kedepan bukan mundur kebelakang seperti yang lainnya

Ketiga siswa yang sudah berdoa dalam hati agar jawaban mereka tidak salah dan seandainya ada yang salah mereka berdoa agar Sehun Saem tidak marah besar seperti yang sebelumnya membuat nyali mereka sebagai pria ciut begitu saja. Namun ketika mendengar suara Sehun Saem yang mengatakan kabar baik membuat mereka tertawa senang karena usaha mereka belajar bersama Luhan tidak sia – sia dan sang ketua yang membimbing mereka memberikan tepuk tangan pada mereka dengan senyum manisnya membuat mereka semakin senang karena usaha keras mereka tidak menghianati sama sekali.

"Banyak – banyak belajar dengan Luhan, jangan banyakkan bermain. Mengerti?" Sehun memberikan nasehat pada ketiga teman Luhan yang pasti pintar jika banyak diajari oleh Luhannya

"Iya Saem" mereka menjawab kompak walaupun sebenarnya mereka tidak seperti yang dikatakan Sehun Saem mengenai mereka yang banyakkan bermain namun mereka menurut saja dibandingkan mendapat amukan disaat seperti ini

Sehun melirik arlojinya yang menggantung dengan indah dilengannya membuatnya menghela nafas karena siswanya yang lain sangat tidak bisa diandalkan jika masalah tugas.

"Baiklah, sudah mau istirahat dan tugasnya kalian kumpul nanti ketika istrirahat dan diantar keruangan saya per orang. Jika ada main titip ke kawan maka nilainya juga akan saya titip ke kawan kalian yang baru saja mengantarkan buku kalian. Apa kalian mengerti?"

"Ne Saem"

Sehun pamit keluar dari kelas dan langsung menuju ruangannya setelah mendengar bel berbunyi dengan nyaring, setelah kepergian sang guru membuat yang lain langsung mendekati teman mereka yang lebih pintar dibandingkan dengan mereka untuk menyontek karena tugas tersebut harus dikumpul sekarang juga.

"Kita kekantin saja yuk, aku sudah lapar" ajak Chanyeol pada sahabat – sahabatnya karena dibandingkan mereka dikelas yang sudah seperti pasar karena sibuk contek menyontek membuat mereka pusing jika berada ditempat tersebut untuk saat ini

"Ayo, aku traktir kalian makan siang karena sudah bisa mengikuti jejakku" tawar Luhan karena bangga dengan sahabat – sahabatnya yang mengajaknya hampir seminggu dua kali untuk belajar bersama karena membuahkan hasil bukan hanya sibuk menyontek jawabannya saja dan alasan itu juga yang membuatnya hanya memiliki Chanyeol, Joshua, dan Mingyu sebagai sahabat yang bisa diandalkan

"Ayo" semuanya senang karena diajak, namun mereka masih tidak menyangka jika Luhan mau mentraktir mereka padahal selama ini banyakan Luhan sangat jarang mau jajan dikantin bersama mereka

Namun mereka senang mempunyai sahabat seperti Luhan yang sudah sabar dalam mengajari mereka dengan baik walaupun terkadang kasar berbicara namun mereka tahu jika Luhan hanya kesal bukan sungguhan marah pada mereka yang IQ-nya berada dibawah Luhan.

~TBC~


End file.
